Astral is WHAT?
by DaireySyns
Summary: One of Astral's curiosity turns out in way Astral and Yuma couldn't predict. What is it? Read it to find out.Keyshipping.Warning: Mprg and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Dairey: I finally started with my Keyshipping mprg fanfic.

Syns:We had some idea but then the fanfic of 'Power of love' came out.

Dairey: Yeah, I decided then to wait to see where Ghetto-Kaiba was going with her story. I was afraid I maybe goign to write the same thing. But now I can start the sory without the fear of writing the same thing. So the first chapter is pretty long and verry explicit

Syns: That's why is high age rated. This is the first time she wrote a lemon.

Dairey: Yeah so, I hope you guy are going to enjoy it.

* * *

**This is chapter is full with Lemon. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

Yuma moaned while he arched his back. He tried to buck his hips but smooth blue hands pinned him to the floor.

"Aaaah Astral." Yuma cried.

Yuma felt how Astral's warm mouth was around his manhood, engulfing it with sweet hotness. His whole body was quivering with pleasure when Astral started to suck harder.

In blind sensation Yuma's hands reached down to entwine it with Astral's hair. He felt his end coming when his muscles started to get tighter.

"A-astral I think I a-am going t- to." Yuma tried to say between his gasp and moans. Astral then started to suck harder and faster. This pulled Yuma over the edge.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma cried when he came. Astral swallowed the fluids Yuma released before he looked up at Yuma with a smile.

He loved Yuma's flushed face, eyes closed, mouth slightly open while the boy panted. He loved how his skin was gleaming from the sweat.

After Yuma regained his breath, he opened his eyes and smiled back at Astral. Words weren't needed to tell Astral how much Yuma enjoyed it. The look in Yuma's eyes explains him everything. He laid himself next to the boy and pulled him close to his body. Yume returned the embrace and snuggled his head on Astral's chest.

It has been a couple weeks from when Yuma and Astral reached a new intense level of their relationship. But for Astral it felt like yesterday. He was completely stunned when he first saw Yuma's nude form. It was for Astral the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With Yuma's guidance he pleasured the boy just like he did now.

As always he enjoyed how Yuma moaned and cried his name. But today he wondered if he could experience the same thing. He knows his and Yuma's body are completely different. He didn't have what called ' manhood'.

So could he feel pleasure like Yuma did? Deep down he hoped he can. But his fear of not able to, kept him from talking it with Yuma.

Yuma then notice the look on Astral face. Like something was bothering him.

"Astral?" Astral snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Yuma asked in concerned

"Oh, nothing Yuma." Astral said.

Yuma shake his head in disapproval. He cupped Astral face and made him look to him. With his thumbs he stroked over Astral's cheeks.

"Astral, I know that I am not so good at observing as you do. But I know you good enough to see something is bothering you." Yuma said.

Astral sighed. He had no choice then to tell the truth to Yuma. Because he knows Yuma wouldn't rest until Astral told him.

"Well, I have been wondering." Astral started.

"What then?" Yuma wondered.

"How does it feel?" Astral asked.

Yuma looked confused to Astral. "When you feel pleasure, how does that feel to you?" Astral asked.

Yuma was surprised by the question. "Euhm, how does it feel? Well it feels like…..Euhm. It feels like something inside you is boiling. It gives a wonderful feeling." Yuma said trying to explain it.

Unfortunately Astral was still confused.

"But why didn't you tell me this before?" Yuma asked.

"Because I am not sure I can feel pleasure. And I don't want you to feel guilty if you're not able to pleasure me." Astral explained.

"You were more worried about my feelings?" Yuma said surprised.

Astral nodded. Yuma chuckled before he touched his forehead with Astral's. "I am flatter you care about my feelings. But I also want you to be happy." Yuma said. "And if you want to feel what pleasure is, I have to try it. My dad use to say: You never know if you don't try."

Astral smiled and nodded before Yuma kissed him passionately, gently pushing him on the floor. Yuma started to stroke Astral's body sensually trying to find a spot to make Astral feel pleasure.

But wherever he stroke nothing showed Yuma found the right spot. Then idea came to his mind.

_/Those gems/_ Yuma has never ever touched them. /_But what if those where his?/_ He had to try. Gently he reached with one of his hand to the gem on his right shoulders. Without a warning he gentle rubbed it.

Astral gasped when a sudden feeling inside him erupted. It was very intense feeling but it felt good at the same time. Frightening and yet wonderful.

"You okay Astral?" Yuma asked hoping he didn't do something wrong.

Astral nodded. "Can you do that again?" He asked.

Fulfilling Astral's request he stroked the gem again, but this time her rubbed faster.

This action gave Astral an even more intensive feeling. He threw his head a little bit back and moaned. He felt how his heart started to beat faster, his body getting warmer.

Yuma was pleased by the result, so he decided to add more. His second hand started rub the gem on the left shoulder.

This time Astral cried out and balled his fist.

"Yuma." Astral moaned.

Yuma chuckled. "Does that feel good?" Yuma teased.

"It..i-its feeling w-wonderful." Astral panted.

Yuma then came with an idea. Slowly he kissed his way down from Astral's neck to one of the gems. With his tongue he started to lick the gem.

Astral felt his body started to heat up. His fists started to wet from the sweat. He felt his body and mind screaming for more.

"Aaah! Yuma, more. Please give me more." Astral moaned.

Yuma's free hand went lower to the gems near his abdomen. Then he gave one of the gems the same treatment.

"YUMA!" Astral cried._/ My word, this feels so good. I understand now why Yuma moans like that. I can't prevent it either. No wonder humans like to do this so much./_

Astral felt like his mind was fogged with lust and pleasure while squirming beneath Yuma. The sound of Astral moaning and panting turned Yuma on. He felt how he started to get hard again. In the same time Astral felt something between in legs. A very light tingling. He wondered what was happening.

"Y-yuma." Astral moaned.

Yuma stopped licking and looked up. "What's wrong Astral?"

"I f-feel something h-happening. A s-sort of tingling." Astral tried to say with a trembling voice.

"Where?" Yuma asked.

"Between m-my l-legs." Astral answered.

Yuma reached down and stroked the area Astral mentioned. He was surprised to feel that Astral was wet.

"You're wet." Yuma said.

"I-is that a bad thing?" Astral asked.

"Well in my world when females are getting pleasured they getting wet between the legs. So maybe the same thing happens with your specie." Yuma explained.

"What i-is it purpose?" Astral asked.

Yuma swallowed. He knew the answer but he wonder if Astral was ready for it. "It's hard for me to explain. But, I can show it you if you want." Yuma said.

Astral thought for a second but then nodded. Then Yuma placed one finger against the flesh of Astral's lower region. Then carefully he pushed his finger in. Yuma was amazed how his finger entered Astral like he pushed his finger into a jelly.

Astral on the same winced a little bit by the sudden intruder. But when Yuma started to stroke his inner wall he moaned. After a while Yuma added another finger, then to be followed by the third. He pushed his fingers in and out slowly for not hurting Astral.

During his enjoyment Astral saw Yuma's erection. Then something dawned to him. He raised himself so his face was close to Yuma, who still had his fingers inside Astral. Yuma looked puzzled to Astral.

"What the matter Astral?" Yuma asked.

"I want you." Astral said huskily.

Yuma didn't understand it. So Astral came close to his ear. "I want you inside me." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" Yuma asked.

Astral looked at him with eyes filled with lust and determination. He wanted it, more than anything.

"Please, Yuma." Astral begged

"Okay then. But tell me if you want me to stop." Yuma said. Astral nodded before he laid himself on the ground again.

Yuma positioned himself between Astral's legs. Astral felt the tip of Yuma's erection against his entrance.

"Ready?" Yuma asked making sure Astral wanted this. When Astral nodded he slowly pushed himself in.

Astral bit his bottom lip in pain. Yuma's member was definitely bigger than his fingers. A yelp of pain escaped his lips. Yuma stopped when he saw and heard Astral being in pain.

"You okay Astral?" Yuma asked in concern.

Astral nodded. "I a-am okay. J-just need to adjust myself." Astral said. Yuma wasn't sure about it. He hated to see Astral in pain. Astral notice it. He brought his hand to Yuma's face and stroked his cheek.

"Trust me Yuma. I am fine. I want this." Astral assured him.

With this Yuma felt more reassured and continue his action. Slowly he pushed further in until he was completely inside Astral. He quietly moaned of the tightness around his member. He was amazed how warm Astral was inside.

When Astral moved his hips he knew Astral was ready to continue. Slowly he pulled out and thrusting back in. Astral moaned. But when Yuma stroked Astral's spot he cried from pleasure. Yuma then kept trusting into the same angle so he repeatedly hitting that spot.

Astral grabbed Yuma's forearms, digging his nails into the boy's flesh. Luckily Yuma was so lost in his own pleasure he didn't notice.

"Ah Astral!" Yuma moaned

"Yuma! Ah! Please, go faster!" Astral cried. Yuma did what Astral wanted. He started to thrust faster and harder.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yuma." Astral was completely losing his mind. The pleasure he felt was overwhelming. It was like there was nothing but just him and Yuma. He then realized that he and Yuma have become one. Just like when they use Zexal. But he liked more this way, because now they not only united by mind but also by body.

Astral then started to feel his muscles getting thigh, knowing his end was coming.

"Yuma! I am getting close to..Ah!" Astral cried.

"I know Astral I getting close to." Yuma moaned. He locked his lips with Astral, their tongues dancing against each other. Yuma also pinned Astral's hand next to each side of the spirit head and intertwining their fingers.

With a couple more thrusts Astral's climax crashed on himself.

"YUMAAAA!" Astral yelled, throwing his head back and arching his back as far he could.

At the same time Yuma felt the walls clam around his member throwing him of de edge.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma cried, releasing his seed inside Astral.

Yuma had to use all his strength of not crushing Astral. With trembling arms he pulled himself out of Astral and drop right next to him. Yuma saw how Astral was trying to recover himself from the climax. The spirit face was all sweaty and his cheeks where flushing.

After a while Astral opened his eyes and looked at Yuma.

"That…was..amazing." Astral gasped." I understand..now…why you.. like it."

"I am glad it felt good for you. I have to say it very arousing to see you like that." Yuma grinned. Astral chuckled. He crawled himself close to Yuma. "I know I am feeling the same thing when I pleasuring you."

Both laughed before they embraced each other. Yuma then yawned. He felt how the two climaxes wore him out.

"Tired?" Astral asked.

"Pretty much." Yuma said sleepily. Astral smiled and closed his eyes. He used his powers to dress Yuma back in his pajama so the boy won't get cold.

"Thanks Astral. I don't think I would have the strength to put my clothes back on." Yuma said

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Astral said. Yuma laid his head on Astral chest. Slowly closing his eyes.

"I love you, Astral." Yuma whispered before his mind drifted off in peaceful slumber.

"I love you to, Yuma." Astral said, kissing the boy forehead.

Everything was in peace. Little did they know that their today activity was going to chance their lives forever.

* * *

Dairey: Like I said looooooong chapter. Longest I ever wrote.

Syns:So tell us what guys think about it

Dairey: Yes. Please review. Tips are mostly welcome. See you guys for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dairey:Next chapter!

Syns:She was so happy with the nice (and funny) reviews she quickly started with the next chapter

Dairey:for clarity: the number in this chapter is a made up.

* * *

"Now I use one of Hope's overlay units and negate your attack!" Yuma commanded.

Hope absorbed one of his overlay units into his chest. His wing transformed into a shield blocking the attack from his opponent.

"Ah, nice tried. But you need to do better than that to defeat the future Duel Champion." Yuma grinned.

The other duelist growled under his breath. "Grrrr, this duel isn't over yet. Your Number is going to be mine." The duelist snapped.

"You wish." Yuma said. His friends cried out in agreement.

Meanwhile Astral was floating next to Yuma. Usually he observes the duel and guided Yuma during his duel. But today his mind weren't on the duel. He sighed. For 2 weeks his body was feeling difference and it annoyed him. He tried to discover what was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

Luckily Yuma was able to handle things by himself this time. "Al right Hope! Attack his Number 58 Mage Abyss and wipe the rest of his life points!" Yuma said.

Hope draws out his swords and jumped up into the sky.

"Rising Suns Slash!"

With a swift slash Hope slashed the Number in pieces. The monster dissolved in a blast, dropping his life points of the Number duelist down to 0.

"Noooooo!" The duelist cried before he was knocked down by the blast.

A window of Yuma with the word 'Winner' appeared.

"Al right! I won!' Yuma shouted, jumping in victory. His friends also shouted in excitement and ran up to him.

"Nicely done, Yuma." Bronk said.

"You did great Yuma." Cat said.

"In the end: you were awesome." Caswell dictated.

Astral, who finally paid attention, reached his hand out and called for the number. The card flew to his hand, absorbing the memory within. Part of visions flashed before his eyes. His eyes widened when the memory was over.

Unfortunately Yuma was to distract that he didn't notice the state of his lover.

"Al right one number down…..88 more to go." Yuma sighed.

"Don't worry Yuma you're getting. Slowly." Tori said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Tori." Yuma said sarcastic. Laughingly they left the place, still Yuma didn't noticing Astral's shocked state.

_/How am I going to explain Yuma this?/_

* * *

After dinner Yuma went to the attic to watch some TV. Astral nervously sat behind Yuma. All the time he tried to find the best way to explain Yuma his discovery.

After a time he stood up and slowly float to Yuma.

"Yuma?"

"Yes, Astral." Yuma said without looking away from the screen.

"I need to talk to you." Astral said.

"Can this wait until this show is over?" Yuma asked.

"No, Yuma. We need to talk now." Astral said sternly.

"But, Astral I.." Yuma whined.

"NOW YUMA!" Astral yelled.

Yuma jumped. He was shocked from Astral's reaction. Astral had never ever yelled at him.

"Astral." Yuma said with hurt in his voice.

Astral looked at him with regret. "Sorry Yuma. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I am very sorry." Astral said. He sat down next to Yuma and hugged him apologizing.

"What's the matter Astral? Usually you're very calm." Yuma asked in concern.

Astral sighed and stood up. "There is something Yuma. For a couple weeks my body is feeling different."

Yuma looked worried at Astral. "What's the matter? Are you sick? Is it Black Mist! If it is him I swear you…"

"No, no, no. It's not Black Mist. And I am not sick." Astral assured him.

Yuma sighed in relief. "Oh okay then. Wait. You mean you know what is wrong with you?" Yuma said.

Astral nodded. "Well, I didn't know what was wrong until a couple hours ago."

"Couple hours ago? Oh, you mean when we capture the Number card?"

Astral nodded. "I received a memory that explains the weird feeling I am feeling."

"Oh that's good." Yuma said.

"Euhm, that depends of how you see it." Astral said.

Yuma looked at him in confuse. Astral swallowed before he continued. "Do you remember when you made me feel pleasure for the first time?"

Yuma's head started to get red at the recall of the memory. "Y-yes. What about it?"

"Well you once said to me, that the female of your kind is the one who carry the offspring." Astral continued.

"Yes." Yuma said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, the memory I received a memory which remembered me that both of our genders can carry the offspring." Astral explained.

"Serious? So males of Astral world can have babies to. How come?" Yuma asked.

"The only thing we need is the essence of both partners. Since the one that carries has his essence already the other just need to puts his essence inside the other. And from that a child is formed."

"Okay Astral. But what has this to do with you?" Yuma asked.

Astral sighed. Sometimes he wished Yuma could understand hints and clues. "Yuma when you released your semen inside me you gave a part of you. An essence of you. The only thing different is yours a sticky goo, while mine is more like water."

It then hit Yuma like a brick in his stomach. He jumped up, pulling himself away from Astral's arms.

"Wait! Astral are you trying to say that you're…you're." Yuma stutter.

Astral nodded slowly. "Yes, Yuma. I am pregnant." He said carefully.

Yuma was in completely in shock. He just stood there speechless, wide eyes and mouth wide open.

Astral was worried about his partner expression. "Yuma? Yuma, you're okay?" He asked while he came from the floor.

Then the bomb exploded. "You're asking ME if I am OKAY! Of course I am not okay! You just said that you're pregnant!" Yuma shouted.

This time it was Astral time to be jump from Yuma's reaction. "I am sorry." Astral said.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry is not going to solve this Astral!" Yuma shouted.

"What do you mean? Pregnancy is nothing unusually in your world." Astral said.

"It is unusually when one of the parent is just 13! I am supposed to have children when I am 10 years older! It also very unusually when the child is also a half-human, half-alien!"

Yuma was shouting so hard Astral had to take a couple steps back. He knew Yuma wasn't going to be happy about it, but he didn't suspect Yuma to be so angry with him.

"You mean you don't want this?" Astral asked.

"Of course not Astral! Like I said I am not ready for that!" Yuma shouted.

Suddenly Yuma turned around and rushed himself downstairs. He notices his sister and grandma weren't around so he guessed they were out. He pulled his jacket and started to get his shoes on.

"Yuma? Where are you going?" Astral asked in concern.

"I just need to get outside Astral. ALONE! So don't follow me!" Yuma snapped. The whole time he had his back to Astral, so he didn't notice that Astral's eyes started to water.

"O-okay. If that is what you want." Astral said sadly.

Yuma just put his home shoes away. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open brutally.

"Yuma, just know that I love you." Astral said while he tried to control the shaking in his voice.

Yuma just kept his back to Astral. "Bye." He said shortly before slamming the door behind him.

Seconds later Astral started to cry in his hands. He sobbed and cried his heart out. He had never ever felt so much pain then at this moment.

"I-its all o-over." Astral sobbed. In his heart he believed Yuma didn't love him anymore. He thought his relationship with Yuma was over.

But he didn't meant to become pregnant. If he knew, he could have told Yuma. But he didn't.

"I a-am s-sorry Yu-uma. I did-dn't mean t-to." Astral sobbed. Although he was heartbroken he couldn't give the child the blame. It also couldn't help it. One of his hands rested on his abdomen. He felted faint source of power; knowing it was the child.

Slowly he floated back upstairs before he retreat himself into the key. The last thing, before he disappeared inside key, he sadly whispered was: "I love you Yuma."

* * *

Dairey: Ooooh this chapter was kinda sad.

Syns: Yeah a lot of drama.

Dairey: Don't worry next chapter will be more gentle.

Syns:Also we have a suprise for the one who loved the fanfic of Ghetto-Kaiba: Power of love

Dairey: I had made a pic of the fanfic. You can find it on my Tumblr website. :)

Syns: See ya in the next chapter.

Next chapter: Yuma is trying to find help for his situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Syns: Attention, attention! Next chapter! Next chapter!

Dairey: Where did you get that megaphone?

Syns: Euuuuuuuhhmm. Internet?

Dairey:Okay no more cartoons for you young lady. As for the rest. Thanks for the reviews enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Yuma kept on strolling around the streets. He didn't care where he was going as long he was far away from home. His hands in his pockets and a face that said 'leave me alone'. He just wanted to take his mind off this 'Astral is pregnant' situation,

With no success of course. Since his mind he kept on screaming 'I can't believe that this is happening. Astral is pregnant!'

Finally he came to the bridge where he lean his arms on the rail. He sighed while he stared at his frowning reflection in the water.

What is he going to do? How is he going to take care of this child? How are his friends and family going react on this? They will notice that's something wrong. He even didn't know if the child will be ethereal or solid.

"Argh! What am I going to do?" Yuma shouted in frustration while running his hands through his hair.

After a couple mopping and shouting sessions later, Yuma started to feel his anger fade away. Still his heart felt troubled. He needed to unburden his heart, otherwise he will explode.

"But to who? It's not that I can tell this just anybody. I need someone who I can trust….and someone who won't look at me as a freak." Yuma wondered.

Then the right person came to his mind. "Of course. Why didn't I think about this before?" Yuma said before running off.

* * *

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_

"Come on, please be home." Yuma mutter.

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_

Suddenly the door opened abruptly, revealing a young girl with green hair. "Yuma! Do you know how annoying it when you just kept on pushing the doorbell? And do you know how late it is?" Kotori said irritated.

"Sorry Kotori, but I need to speak to you. Urgently." Yuma said.

Kotori notices the troubled look on his friend's face. She had never seen him so serious, which worried her. She stepped a couple steps back to let Yuma in.

Both went to her room. Yuma dropped himself in her couch while she seated herself on her bed.

"Okay, what is so urgently?" Kotori asked.

Yuma swallowed. He took a deep breath. "You know that Astral and I are a lovers right." Yuma said.

Kotori rolled her eyes. "Of course Yuma. I was the one who had persuaded you to admit it to Astral. Tell me something I don't know."

"Yeah well, a couple weeks ago Astral and I …euhm…got very intimate." Yuma stutter with a red head.

"So you guys kissed. I don't see the problem." Kotori said.

"No, not that intimate. I mean very, very, VERY intimate. You know, we euhm…." Yuma tried to explain while he made movements with his hands.

Kotori first looked confused, than her eyes went wide." Yuma I don't need a metal picture of you guys… doing it. Too much info!" Kotori cried.

"Let me finish Kotori. When I caught a new Number today, Astral remembered that also males of his species can carry children. The only thing they need is something that call essence from each one of the partners." Yuma explained.

Kotori, who got it straightaway, gasped. "Yuma…are you saying that…"

Yuma nodded. "In short: Astral is pregnant."

At first Kotori didn't say anything. But then she jumped up from her bed on her feet and screamed: "Astral is WHAT?"

Yuma cringed at Kotori's voice. Then the girl started too opened and closed her mouth trying to make a sentence. She looked like a fish on the dry trying to gasp for air.

"Yuma how could you be so stupid!" Kotori said, finally finding her voice.

Yuma jumped up." Hey! I didn't do it on purpose! If I knew I could make him pregnant I wouldn't have done it!" He shouted.

"Shhhh! Don't yell like that. Otherwise my mother will hear it." Kotori shushed.

"Sorry" He mumbled, dropping back on the couch. He buried his head in his hand and sighed sadly. "I am just…so lost right now." Yuma said.

Kotori looked sadly at Yuma. She had never seen him like this, since he always looked like nothing could beat him down.

"What about the child? Have you already decided about that?"

Yum shakes his head which were still buried in his hands.

Then Kotori came with an idea. "Yuma, when are you going to tell this to your sister and grandmother?" Kotori asked.

Yuma groaned." Thanks Tori. That helps a lot." He said sarcastic.

"Yeah, your sister isn't going to like it." Kotori continued.

"Yes, she won't." Yuma said.

"She probably is going to tell you to remove the child." Koori said.

"Yeah, she probably sa-WHAT!" Yuma jumped out the couch again. "But why?" He cried.

Kotori turned around so Yuma won't see her smiling. She had Yuma right where she wanted him.

"What do you think will be the reason, Yuma?" She asked.

Yuma started to think about it. He growled. "If she thinks I gonna do something so cruel, just because the child is going to be half- human, half-alien she is damn wrong!" He snapped.

Kotori looked back at Yuma, who was now looking with the same determination she remembered of him.

"So what if the child is not humanly. I don't care! This child is a part of me and Astral. It happened because we love each other. That's all that matters. And she can say all she wants I will protect the child and, and, and… why are you smiling?" Yuma asked when he saw Kotori's grinning face.

"You know, for someone who couldn't make up his mind about the child, you sure put up a fight to protect the child." She said.

Yuma blinked with his eyes when she was finished. Then realized what Kitori did. When Yuma thought about the idea of losing the child he felt sadness in his heart. Like when Kaito stole the key and thought he had lost Astral forever. And deep down he wanted to know how the child would look like. More like him or Astral?

Out of nowhere, a vision of him and Astral holding a baby came before his eyes. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart. Then it was clear to him what he really wanted.

He smiled back at Kotori. "You right Kotori. I don't think I would be okay if something happens to the baby. It was maybe not planned, but I love Astral and this child would be the proof of it." Yuma said happily. He walked to Tori and hugged her. "Thanks Kotori."

"I am glad I was able to help you." Kotori said. When Yuma released her she turned to his left. "I guess you would be relieved too Astral."

"Euhm, Kotori. Astral isn't there." Yuma said.

"Tell me then where is standing then. I can't see him like you do." Kotori said.

"He isn't here." Yuma answered.

"Then where is he?" Kotori asked.

"At my home." Yuma.

"Huh? Why? You said Astral always follows you around." Kotori said surprisingly

"Euhm, I said I wanted to be alone and that he shouldn't follow me." Yuma said carefully.

"What did he say about that?" Kotori wondered.

"He said he understood. And…that I just have to know that he loved me."

Kotori crossed her arms and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And what did you say back?" Since she knew how blunt Yuma could be from time to time.

Yuma mumble something, knowing Tori wouldn't' like the answer.

"Say it out loud Yuma." She said angry.

"Bye." He said while playing with his fingers. Next thing he knew he had his hand on his stinging cheek.

"Bye? Bye! Serious! You said that to Astral!" She said angry.

Yuma couldn't blame Kotori being mad at him. Now he came to think off it, he heard Astral's voice tremble when he said he loved him. But he was making such a fuss he didn't think straight. Now of course he felt horrible on how he acted against Astral.

"Yuma Tsukumo you better get to Astral fast and apologize or I make sure this child won't get to know his father!" Kotori threated.

Yuma swallowed, nodding wildly before he bolted out the room.

Tori sighed when she heard the door opening and closing. "Oh God, please make sure the kid has Astral's intelligence" She mutter.

* * *

The first thing Yuma did when he got home was looking for Astral. When he couldn't find Astral anywhere, he suspected Astral went inside the key. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on the key. When he opened them he saw wasn't in his room anymore, instead he was surrounded by gears of the spaceship.

"Astral? Astral?" Yuma called out. He looked everywhere. High and low, left and right, in every corner and dark hide places. Until he came to the wall of the Numbers. There he saw Astral lying on the ground, curled in a small ball.

"Astral!" Yuma cried and run to the blue spirit. Although Astral's eyes were closed he could see the tearstains. If he didn't feel enough guilt he sure felt it now. He just could just beat himself up for hurting Astral like that.

Carefully he crawl Astral in his arms. His hand stroked softly over one of Astral's cheeks, rubbing away the tearstains. A sad smile appeared on his face when Astral leaned subconscious into his touch.

Astral groaned slowly opening his eyes. Yuma cringed when he saw Astral's bloodshot, dimmed eyes. He didn't need to be smart to understand how hard Astral has been crying. The blue spirit first looking dazy but when he saw Yuma clearly he gasped.

Yuma just wanted to say something when Astral flung himself on Yuma's body

"Yuma! You're back! You're really back" Astral cried.

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you're really back'? Astral did you though I would never come back?" Yuma asked.

Astral nodded, refusing to let go of Yuma. Yuma sighed. "Oh, Astral. I just needed some fresh air. That's all. I would never ever leave you. I love you." Yuma explained.

Yuma felt Astral stiff in his arms. He pulled back so he could see Yuma's face. "You do? You still love me?" Astral said with hope in his eyes.

Yuma nodded. "Astral it's not because I didn't said anything back, doesn't mean I have stopped loving you." He leaned down and gave Astral a soft, but full with love, kiss.

Yuma noticed how Astral's eyes started to fill with life again. But it disappeared when Astral looked down sadly. He placed a hand on his abdomen. "Have you decided about the child?" Astral asked with fear.

Yuma sighed. "Astral I meant it when I said that I am too young to have a child. And not to forget that this child won't be humanly." He started.

Astral felt his heart break when Yuma said that. _/Is he truly gone ask me to remove the child?/_ He closed his eyes as waited for the worse.

But he felt a hand placed on his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him. Yuma was looking at his abdomen with love, care and with a warm smile.

"But." Yuma started. "If something will happen with the child my heart will break. This child isn't maybe planned, but it's created because we love each other. It's a part of you and me. And I won't trade anything in the world for it." Yuma said.

Astral looked at him with shock but then he started to cry. Luckily Yuma knew those were tears of happiness. He embraced Yuma again and laid his head on the boy shoulder. "Thank you, Yuma. Thank you." Astral sobbed repeatedly.

Yuma chuckled. "You should thank Kotori for this. She made it clear to me what I really wanted."

"Really? Then I guess we are lucky to have a friend like her." Astral said. In his mind he promised to find a way to thank Kotori for this.

Yuma nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes we do." He said softly. "I have just one question Astral."

"Which is?" Astral wondered.

"How is the pregnancy going to proceeds?" Yuma asked.

* * *

Dairey:Yeah everythings is fine again.

Syns:But I love drama!

Dairey:#sigh# stop whining, there is goign to be some drama in future chapters.

Syns:Yeah!

Dairey:But now there goign to be some funny chapter ahead

Syns: You mean like the next one.

Dairey:Yep, Astral is going to explain about the pregnancy and asking about the human pregnancy.

Syns:Ooooooh I smell humor coming.

Dairey: please review and see ya for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dairey: next chapter :)

Syns: This chapter wasn't easy.

Dairey: No it wasn't. Trying to made up a pregnancy isn't easy. But I tried to made the best of it. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"I have just one question Astral."

"Which is?" Astral wondered.

"How is the pregnancy going to proceeds?" Yuma asked.

Astral pulled away from Yuma's embrace and sat cross-legged in front of Yuma. "What do you want to know?"

"First: when is the child going to be born?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know." Astral simply answered.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'! Didn't your memory show you that? What if the child is going to be born any second?" Yuma panicked.

Astral remained calm in midst of Yuma's outburst. "No Yuma, I meant I don't know because the child should be here right now." Astral simply explained.

Yuma sweat dropped. "Oh? Really."

Astral nodded. "You see, in my world children should be born in just a couple days. The progress goes very fast with us."

Yuma showed he understood what Astral meant. "But I guess because this child is half-human the time for the child to be born would talk longer. How long did it take for you to be born?" Astral asked.

"9 months. I was born in 9 months." Yuma answered.

"Oh my, that's a long period. Why does it take so long?" Astral said amazed.

"It takes time for a baby to grow. It's a slowly progress." Yuma explained.

"I see. So maybe the child would be born in 9 months or earlier." Astral said.

"So how are we going to know when the child is coming?" Yuma asked.

"That's very easy. My body will tell you when it happens." When he saw Yuma confused face he decided to continue. He pointed at one of his gems. "The memory showed me that these gems are more than pleasuring me. They will shine bright when the child is ready to be born."

Yuma was relieved as fascinated by the explanation of Astral. "When your gems start to shine, what happens next?"

"The child will start to absorb a huge amount of energy of me." Yuma gasped out of fear. "Don't worry Yuma. Nobody has ever died during the birth. I will be very weak but I will be fine." Astral assured him by squeezing Yuma's hand.

"But why does the child absorb your energy?" Yuma asked.

"The energy the child absorbs helps it to transform in its true appearance." Astral said.

"Transform in its true appearance? What do you mean with that? Doesn't the child get born when it fully grown?" Yuma asked, who was totally lost.

"The child will be fully grown when it gets born." Astral answered.

"But how is that possibly. From what I understand of your explanation is that the child will take its true appearance at the moment it gets born." Yuma said.

Now it was Astral's time to look confuse. "When did you transform in your true appearance?" Astral asked.

"Astral, we humans don't transform. We grow." Yuma answered.

"Okay then. But where do you grow? I have seen the body structure of female. How can a full grow baby suit inside a human female?" Astral asked.

Yuma groaned, rubbing his eyes. How is he going to explain it without confusing Astral even more? Then he a great idea came to his mind. If he couldn't explain it to Astral he just had to show it.

"Astral transport us back to my room." Yuma said.

"Why." Astral wondered. Did he say something wrong?

"Trust me, you will see." Yuma said.

Astral did what Yuma asked and used his powers to teleport them to Yuma's room. Back there Yuma jumped to his closet and pulled it open. Astral saw Yuma searching something feverish. On his search for it he threw several items out of the closet on the grounds.

"Where did I put it? I am pretty sure I put it in here. Or did I moved it to another place?" Yuma mutter.

"What are you looking for Yuma?" Astral asked.

"Ah! Found it." Yuma said happy. Astral saw Yuma pulling out a big brown book. The cover of the book was made from dark brown leather. And right in the center of it the word 'Tsukumo' was engraved in gold letters.

"Yuma? Why does this book has your surname on it?" Astral asked.

"This is photo album Astral. When we take pictures we put them in albums so we could see them over and over again whenever we want. They always let us remember things of the past." Yuma explained.

"Like an archive, but then filled with pictures instead of words." Astral added.

Yuma nodded and opened the book. He started to browse through the pages of the book, looking for one specific photo.

"Ahah, here it is. Look at this." Yuma said while showing the album to Astral.

Astral floated closer to have a better look. He gasped in surprise. "Yuma what on earth is wrong with your mother in this photo?" Astral exclaimed.

Yuma frowned. "What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with my mother."

"How could you say that? Her body looks completely different with the picture in your room. Her stomach is enormous." Astral responded in shock.

Yuma sighed, rolled his eyes and slapped his hand before his face. "Astral, mam was pregnant at that moment. It's normal for her stomach to be so big."

Astral eyes started to shine with curiosity. "You mean…that's you inside her?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded. "This is truly remarkable. I never suspected a human female was able to stretch her stomach like that. Or that you could fit inside your mother's body." Astral said with excitement in his voice.

Yuma chuckled. It is always funny when Astral gets that excitement about new discoveries. He always looks like a small kid who went for the first time to the toys tore.

"Can I see more Yuma?" Astral asked.

"Sure Astral." Yuma answered. He turned over a couple pages. Of each picture Astral gasped with amazing. Until he saw a picture of Yuma's mother laying in the hospital bed holding Yuma as a baby.

"Yuma? Is that you?" Astral asked.

"Yep, that's me. I was just a couple days old." Yuma said.

"You were so…small, so adorable." Astral said softly. Yuma smiled as a light blush appeared on his cheeks from the unexpected compliment. "T-thanks Astral." Yuma stutter.

Suddenly Astral noticed something. "But Yuma, how did left your mother's stomach?" Astral asked.

Yuma swallowed. He didn't expected Astral to ask such question. "Well. I. Euhm. S-she, euhm. Hey, what it that?" Yuma asked as an attempt to avoid Astral's question. While he was stuttering he notices something peculiarly about Astral abdomen.

Yuma brought his head close to Astral abdomen. "What is what Yuma?" Astral asked, wondering what Yuma was doing.

"It seems as if there is a small light glowing inside you." Yuma said.

Astral chuckled, knowing what it was. "That's the baby Yuma." Astral said with a smile.

Yuma gasped. "Really? That's the baby?" Astral answered with a nod. Yuma also started to smile and placed a hand on Astral's abdomen. He felt a warm feeling in his hand. Like he hold his hand close to a heater. It felt amazing.

"And how bigger and brighter the light, the stronger the child is." Astral explained.

"So at the end of the pregnancy the light will become very bright and big?" Yuma asked.

"Exactly."

"Wow. The pregnancy of your world is as interesting as our human's pregnancy." Yuma admitted. "But why doens't the child use his own energy to transform? And how does it leaves your body?" Yuma asked.

"The energy of the child is not enough for the transformation. If the childs use his own energy it could be possible that their is nothing left. And as for your second question. Nobody knows exactly what happens. My body and gems will be glowing so bright that everyone will be blinded. I will feel something happing in my abdomen but that's everything. I am afraid I can't fully answer your question." Astral explained.

"But everything will go smoothly, right?" Yuma said in concern.

"Everything will be okay Yuma." Astral assured him. "But how did you get born Yuma? You avoided my question, I don't know why, but can you answer it now?"

Yuma just jumped straight up." Oh, sorry Astral. I..I hear my grandmother calling me. Got to go otherwise she will punish me." He said with a sheepish smile before he bolted out of this room as fast he could.

"I didn't hear anything Yuma. And I though your grandmother was visiting Master Ruko. So how could you hear her? Yuma? Yuma? Where are you going? You didn't answer my question. Yuma?" Astral interrogated while floating right after Yuma.

* * *

Dairey: Well that was my idea of Astral's pregnancy.

Syns: Also Hana asked in the review if Black Mist will be in it.

Dairey:I am considering to put him in the fanfic, but he will not be the main villain. More like a side-story. How much I love Black Mist I don't want to make my story to much like Ghetto-Kaiba. Not that don't like her story, but it's more fun if stories doesn't look quite the same.

Next chapter a time jump and Kotori trying to convince Yuma to tell the truth to his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Dairey: New chapter!

Syns: Finally

Dairey: Sorry, I rewrite this chapter over and over again. But finally I was happy with this one. Little warning: I use a combination of jap and dub names. Some names are easly to right others not. So that's why there's a mix of names.

Syns: Enjoy

* * *

The sound of the school bell echoed throughout the halls of the school. Students, who were happy school was over, left their classrooms.

"Man finally. I thought that bell was never going ring." Yuma groaned.

"I think school is very interested Yuma. I've already learned many things from your teachers." Astral said.

"I am glad to see that you're enjoying yourself." Yuma said with a smirk.

It has been one month after they discovered Astral's pregnancy. The light globe inside Astral had grown a little. Yuma also started to notice that the globe had a different color then Astral's light blue skin.

The globe had a faint red with a hint of dark blue. "Man Astral. You're starting to look like a Christmas tree." Yuma joked.

Astral raised an eyebrow, being confused. "I don't understand why you compare me with a plant with ornaments. I don't even look close to tree." Astral said

Yuma sighed. "It's a figure of speech Astral. Don't take everything so literally. You just remind me to it. "Yuma explained.

"Yuma!" Someone yelled.

Before Yuma could turn around to see who was calling him, he felt himself pull backwards by his collar into an empty classroom. When the door close, the person finally let go of Yuma's collar so he was able to turn around and face the mysterious person.

"Kotori! What the hell! Couldn't you just tell me you wanted to speak me?" Yuma scolded. Astral also wanted to know what cause the girl to make such action.

"When are you finally going to tell them?" Kotori asked with folded arms.

Yuma looked confused. "Telling what and who?"

Kotori sighed and sat down on one of the benches near to her. "I mean: when are you going to tell the rest of the guys about Astral's pregnancy?"

Yuma shrugged sadly. "I don't know. I haven't figured out of how I'm going to explain it to them."

"Why won't you tell them? You had no problem telling me." Kotori said.

"Yes but I know you when we were little. You're my childhood friend. That's different." Yuma said desperate.

"That's a lame excuse Yuma. You know Tetsuo as long as me and do I have to remind you how much we went through with you and Astral." Kotori said.

"But Kotori." Yuma whined.

"No more excuses. You're going to tell them or else." Kotori threated.

"Or else what?" Yuma sneered.

"Or else I will show everyone that photo of you in my school uniform." She said with an evil smile.

Yuma's face lost color and his mouth dropped. "It was on a dare! We played it at your birthday! When did you made that picture?" Yuma cried.

"You were so busy trying to make the boys stop laughing, you didn't notice me making picture with my D-gazer." Kotori said.

"But, but, but." Yuma repeated trying to find a way out.

"Yuma, what is that you call 'a dare'? And why did it make you were Kotori's uniform?" Astral asked in curiosity. Yuma groaned. Now he had to explain _that _to Astral.

"It's a game Astral. It's calling truth or dare. You ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth you may ask a question and that person has to answer with the truth." Yuma explained.

Astral nodded as a sign he understand it. "And what happens if they say dare?" He asked.

"Then that person has to do a task whatever that is. And Tetsuo dared me to dress myself in Kotori's uniform. You were inside the key at that moment" Yuma said with a red head.

"Why didn't you just deny it?" Astral wondered.

"You can't deny it Astral. You have to do it or they give you an even harder task." Yuma explained.

"And usually those questions and task are kind of embarrassing Astral." Kotori said who finally understood that Astral asked about truth and dare.

"Why?" Astral asked.

"Otherwise there is no fun about it Astral." Yuma said.

Astral nodded. "Observation number 22: In a game called truth or dare, humans like to embarrass each other with questions and tasks. And the rule prohibits them to refuse."

When Astral was ready with his observation, Yuma turned his attention back to Kotori.

"Why do you want me to tell them so badly?" Yuma asked.

"Tetsuo said to me he though you have been acting weird. And he said that he wasn't the only one. You have been acting a little bit distantly lately. And they found it weird that you've been paying attention in class instead of sleeping. If I didn't know about it, I also would find it strange." Kotori explained.

After the discovery Yuma had promise Astral and Kotori to do better in class. If the child was going to be solid he wanted to be sure he could support it in the future. But he didn't think his friends would notice something. Apparently he was wrong.

"But how in the world am I going to tell them? How will I tell that Astral is pregnant without losi…. "

"Astral is WHAT!"

Both teens and even Astral, who actually floats, jumped out of surprise. With hearts beating rapidly they saw their friends standing inside the classroom with a shocked expression on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuma asked.

"Cat saw how Kotori pulled you in the classroom so she warned us. We wonder what was going on. But what is that about Astral being pregnant." Tetsuo demanded.

"I..euhm, you see, I, he." Yuma stammered not knowing how to start.

"Did you know about this Kotori?" Flip asked.

Kotori swallowed, turned her head away so didn't have to look into the intense look of her friends.

"Please, don't be angry with her. I told her not to tell anybody." Yuma said.

"Why not? Don't you trust us?" Cat asked with hurt in her voice.

"No. It's nothing like that." Yuma said quickly.

"But how is that possible?" Flip asked.

"In the end: how can Astral be pregnant?" Caswell remarked.

Yuma sighed. It was no point of hiding it now. "Sit down. I will explain everything."

Kotori felt sorry for Yuma. This wasn't the way he wanted to tell them. He didn't even have the chance to prepare himself.

When everyone was seated Yuma cleared his throat. "Okay. This is what happened."

_-Couple minutes later-_

"In short. Astral and I have a relationship. Astral is pregnant and the child is mine." Yuma said. Then he braced himself for the reaction of his friends.

All of them were in shock. They had their eyes wide open, mouth slightly open and none of them moved one inch.

It was Tetsuo who broke the silence. "And why didn't you tell us this before?" He asked.

"I..I didn't know how to say it to you guys." Yuma said quietly. "I was afraid, I guess."

"Afraid of what? That we will see you as a freak? That we will abandon you at the moment we know?" Tetsuo snapped making Yuma jump a little.

"Why do you think we would do something like that?" Caswell asked.

"Yeah, I cannot believe you know us so bad." Flip said offended.

"We thought we were your friends Yuma. Why didn't you trust us?" Cat said with hurt in her voice

All of them were looking angry and offended. It was then when Yuma broke down. He started to cry in his hands. "I don't know! Somewhere I knew you won't but the fear of losing you guys was stronger! There were many moments I wanted to tell you guys. But the image of me losing you guys stopped me every time! I am sorry! I am sorry!" Yuma cried.

Astral quickly was at his side. He wrapped his arms around Yuma and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was aware that there was real contact, but he knew Yuma felt his presence.

"Shhhhh Yuma. It's okay." Astral shushed while Yuma kept sobbing loudly. Then he looked over his shoulders to Yuma's friends. "Yuma, I think they understand it. Look."

Yuma lowered his hands and saw that everyone didn't look angry anymore. Instead they look with sympathy and Tetsuo was looking with regret of his outburst.

"Sorry Yuma. I was so angry I haven't thought how you have felt. It must have been hard." Tetsuo apologize.

"No, I am sorry. You guys are right I should have told you guys." Yuma sobbed.

"It's okay Yuma. You have told us now." Flip said.

"In the end: we didn't have to respond like that." Caswell said.

"And don't worry about your relationship with Astral. As long you're happy. That the only thing we care about" Cat said kindly but with pain in her heart.

Yuma saw the pain and felt sorry for her. But was relieved he also saw acceptation. "Thanks Cat. You're like a sister to me. But then one who does like to duel with me." Yuma joked.

Everyone laughed and made a group hug, even Astral was part of it. Afterwards they started to ask question, the same Yuma asked Astral about the pregnancy. With Astral's help he could answer most of them.

"Don't worry Yuma. If you need help you ask us." Caswell said.

"Yeah. You need anything, just give a call. But try not to do that in the middle of the night. Or I will get cranky. " Tetsuo joked.

Yuma felt so relieved. His friends accepted it. He felt a huge weight of his chest. But he knew it wasn't over yet.

_/Now I have to find a way to tell Grandma and sister./_He thought.

Astral heard that. "Don't worry Yuma those are worried for later." He said. Yuma agreed, now he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his friends. Little did he know someone was going to cause trouble.

* * *

Dairey: Also thx for the many nice review of the previous chapter. You guys are awesome!

Syns: Also please review this chapter.

Next chapter: Weird things happens around Yuma.


	6. Chapter 6

Dairey: New chapter!

Syns: wow, we are at chapter 6 already.

Dairey: Yes and thx to all your awesome nice reviews. Thanks to them I always want to continue.

Syns: Enjoy!

* * *

"Argh I'm going to be late!" Yuma cried.

Astral sighed while he saw the boy quickly pulling his pants on. It was weekend and he had agreed to have some fun with his friends. But as usually Yuma overslept again.

"Yuma, I got to agree with what Kotori once said. You're once going to forget to wake up." Astral said.

Yuma stuck his tongue out to Astral before running out his room.

"Good morning sweaty." His Grandma greeted.

"Hoi Grandma. See ya later." Yuma said while passing her.

"Where are you going so fast?" Haru wonder.

"Me and the rest are going to that awesome luna park in the centrum of the city." Yuma said.

"Sound nice. Have fun sweaty." Haru said with smile.

"Bye Grandma." Yuma said.

Impatiently Tetsuo tapped his feet. "I knew it. I knew Yuma was going to be late." He grumbled.

"Patient Tetsuo. He will be in a minute." Kotori said. "He better be." She added quietly.

"Hey guys. I see Yuma over there." Flip said.

Yuma waved at his friends while running down the street. Quickly he reached the crosswalk. He saw that the traffic light was green so he decided to keep his tempo. He was halfway when he heard a loud honk of a horn.

"Yuma look out!" Astral yelled.

Yuma just had time to notice the shape of a car coming towards him, before he jumped back. He lost balance and felt on his back, the car missing him by an inch.

Yuma kept lying on the road. He was too paralyzed to move. The image of the car that almost hit him kept flashing before his eyes. He hears his friends and Astral yelling something to him, but the sound of a honk echoing in his head overwhelmed their voices. Then he felt someone pulling him to his feet and dragging him back on the sidewalk.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly trying to get him out of shock.

"…ma…Yu…..! YUMA!" Yuma finally was able to get back to his senses. He blinked wildly and looked around. All of his friends looked at him with worry at him. Even Astral had a shocking expression on his face.

"W-What just happened?" Yuma asked.

"You got almost hit by a car. That's what happened. What were you thinking crossing the street while it's red?" Kotori exclaimed who was close of crying.

"Red? No it was green." Yuma said in confuse.

"No Yuma, it was red. We all saw it." Caswell said.

Yuma started to think back. He came running at the crosswalk. He checked the traffic light. It was most definitely green.

"No. I am very sure it was green." Yuma said with confidence.

"Maybe you thought it was green Yuma. But we all saw it was red. Ask Astral. He will tell you the same thing" Tetsuo assured him.

Yuma looked up to Astral who nodded his head. "They're telling the truth Yuma. The light was red." Astral said.

Yuma still wasn't convinced but decided not to trail it anymore. He felt his body start to tremble.

"You're okay Yuma?" Cat asked in concern when she saw him shaking.

"Y-yes just a little bit startled." Yuma said nervous.

"Do you want us to bring you home?" Tetsuo asked.

Yuma shook his head. "No, no. I am fine. I just need to calm down a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Kotori asked.

Yuma nodded. "I will be fine. Come on don't let this stop us from having a nice day." Yuma said.

His friends were still worried but knew it was pointless to argue with Yuma. They just decided to keep a close eye to Yuma.

Also Astral wasn't convinced. He had notice that some weird things happen around Yuma. A week ago Yuma was attacked by two big dogs. The dogs were acting vicious and violently. Luckily Yuma was at that moment at the park. That way he was able to climb into a tree to get away from the dogs.

He was stuck in that tree for hours. The owner of the dogs was confused why his dogs were acting like that. They were acting normal until they saw Yuma. What also was confusing was that they left his friends alone. The dogs seem to be only interested in Yuma.

And a couple days ago before that, a cleaner robot on Yuma's school almost let him trip of the stairs. If Tetsuo didn't grabbed Yuma in time he would be serious been hurt by the fall.

Now this accident almost killed Yuma. Astral started to think that those accidents were no accidents at all. He also would keep a close eye to Yuma.

_-During lunch-_

Around the midday they decided to eat a hamburger. Yuma had calmed down right before the first attraction. The rest was enjoying as well so they also started to forget the incident.

"So, Yuma. Any news about the child? It's had been 2 months from when you told us." Tetsuo asked.

Yuma looked at Astral. The light globe had grew just a little bit but is certainly was brighter than before.

"It grows slowly. Astral doesn't feel any sign that the child is ready. But it's getting stronger. Nothing abnormal." Yuma said.

"What do you hope for? Girl? Or Boy?" Cat asked.

Yuma just shrugged. "I don't care. As long it is healthy." Yuma answered. He was very curious about the gender of the baby. Unfortunately Astral cannot tell what the gender is. They can only know when the baby is born and takes its form.

When they were finish with their lunch they discussed where they should go next.

Yuma was just throwing the garbage of him and his friends in the trashcan, when he heard the sound of metal being bended.

"Yuma look out!" Kotori screamed.

Yuma spun around. With wide eyes he saw a huge lantern falling down, right in his direction. He felt how his heart stopped. His brain screamed to run but his feet and legs felt like lead.

But just when the lantern was just an inch away from him someone tackled him, pushing him away from the falling lantern.

With a loud bang the lantern crashed on the ground. The moment the dust and dirt dissolved the gang ran up to check on their friend.

They saw their friend lying on the ground right next to the fallen lantern. And someone was lying on top of Yuma. Someone with dark purple hair, dark purple jacket over a black shirt and dark pants with white, green-gems shoes.

"Shark!" Kotori yelled in surprise.

"Are you two okay?" Tetsuo asked.

Shark panted. He had to run fast to push Yuma out of the way in time. He pushed himself off and checked on Yuma. Who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Yes, but I think that Yuma hit his head on the ground while I tackled him." He said.

"I will call an ambulance." Cashwell said while trying to stay calm. He reached his d-gazer and started to dial the number of the hospital.

"What are you doing here Shark? You don't look like a type that goes to a luna park." Kotori asked.

Shark glared at her. "Am I the only one that have notice some weird things around Yuma?" He asked.

Cat cocked her head in confusion. "Weird things?"

Shark sighed. "That cleaning robot pushing Yuma almost of the stairs. Those dogs chasing him. The car that missed him by an inch. And now this. That's a lot of accidents on a short time." Shark said.

"Now you mention it." Kotori said.

While Yuma's friends were taking care of the two boys, Astral was investigating the lantern. He notices something on the bottom of the lantern. And it worried him.

"But who can?" He mumbled. Astral turned his head to Yuma and then his eyes went wide. "Of course because it wasn't…"

Since Yuma was unconscious, it was no use of warning the boy that he was going to go inside the key. With a flash Astral withdraw himself inside the key while Yuma was been taken care by his friends.

* * *

Yuma slowly opened his eyes. He winced from the pain of his throbbing through his head. He tried to remember of what happened. Then memory flashes of a lantern falling his way came back to him. Then something tackled him from the sideway and then blank.

"Ah I see you're awake." A woman voice said.

Yuma saw a young nurse smiling friendly to him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital. That lantern missed you but you fell pretty hard on your head. You're very lucky that your friend was able to push you away in time. Otherwise you wouldn't be here anymore." The nurse explained.

"Where are my friends if I may ask?"

"They're in the waiting room. Do I need to call them?" The nurse asked kindly. Yuma nodded slowly for not making the pain in his head worser.

When the nurse left the room the boy notice something was missing. Like a certain blue spirit. He was surprise that Astral wasn't floating above him with a worried expression. Yuma saw the key lying on a cabinet next to his bed. He reached for it.

"Maybe Astral is inside the key. But why would he do that?" Yuma started to get worry. Maybe he should just check on Astral, just to be sure. He will be back before his friends will come. He closed his eyes and transported himself inside the key.

When Yuma appeared inside the key he shivered. The temperature inside the key was suddenly so chilly. Not what Yuma was used to it. He also felt an evil threat in the atmosphere.

"What is going on here?" Yuma wonder.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Yuma jumped when the loud scream echoed through the key. But he immediately recognized from who it came.

"Astral!" Yuma cried. Quickly he ran to the source of the sound. But when he arrived he felt his body froze, his eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat.

"YOU!" He yelled.

A pair of mismatched eyes of black and gold looked directly in his ruby eyes. They were the eyes that sometimes gave him nightmare from the moment he had met them.

"Well hello, _Yuma._" A cold voice, which creepily sounded like Astral, sneered at him. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Dairey: I am glad that this chapter is done.

Syns: She had a hard time at some point

Dairey: Yeah but luckily TheMysticalQ review gave me an idea to put Shark in it.

Syns: please review and see you guys later for the next chapter

Next chapter: Yuma discover the truth behind his accidents.


	7. Chapter 7

Dairey: Next chapter! Also I want to appolgize for the bunch of mistakes I had made in previous chapters.

Syns: Sometimes we miss them even did we re-read it before posting.

Dairey: Yeah sorry about that :) My english isn't always correct because it isn't my native language and I have never ever been good in grammar. Not in english and in my native language.

Syns: So sorry if there are typos mistakes our other mistakes.

Dairey: But please do tell me if I start to make a lot of them. Because I read chapter 6 and was shocked to see so many. And I had no idea until someone said it to me through the review. So for now one I will try to keep an eye to them.

Syns: She doesn't mind if you tell that.

Dairey: No not at all. Don't worry I don't get offended easily. I am a very nice and peacefull person. Because I only do this for the fun.

Syns: But enought chitchat.

Dairey: Indeed let we continue on the story.

* * *

_Inside the key, just after Astral retrieved himself inside the key_

Astral was standing before the wall of numbers. He examined the numbers very close, looking for a clue. He knew that he was looking in the right place.

The image of the lantern almost crushing Yuma kept haunting his mind. He shudders when he realized that he had almost lost Yuma. If it wasn't for Shark Yuma would have been…

Astral shook his head and try to focus back on the numbers. The reason he was looking here was because of what he had seen on the lantern.

At first he had notice that there was no rust on lantern that could cause it to break. In fact the lantern looked brand new. It was the base of the lantern that puzzled him. He had blinked his eyes several times to make sure he didn't mistaken himself.

The base was completely twisted and crushed, like someone had strangled the lantern. Strangely there were no marks showing that it was done by a machine.

Astral had enough knowledge of the human to know that no single human could possibly have done this. This means whatever did it was something unearthly. And since the Numbers are the only beings close to Yuma that was supernatural he was certain that they had something to do with it. That's why he went inside the key looking for the answer.

His eyes were glued to the wall of the numbers. Unfortunately he was so focused he didn't notice a dark sludge crawling slowly to him from the shadows.

It crawled until he was a couple inches away from Astral. Then the sludge rose up silently. Slowly it took form of slim body with green marks and blue gems. The back figure grinned evilly at Astral. A clawed hand surrounded with a black aura aiming towards Astral, sending black tentacles to the blue spirit.

Astral was still unaware of what was happing behind his back, until he felt a creeping feeling. He was about to turn around when the tentacles wrapped quickly around him leaving only his abdomen uncovered.

Astral squirmed, trying to get out of the firm grip. A creepy chuckled interrupted his struggle.

"I cannot believe you let your guard down so easy."

Astral looked up with surprise. He saw a black version of himself, arms crossed and looking amused at him.

"Black Mist." Astral said surprisingly. Then he shot an angry glare to the number. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Black Mist said, faking an innocent voice.

"You know exactly what I mean. Those accidents they were cause by you." Astral snapped.

"Oh, those." Black Mist grinned. "Alright Sherlock Holmes you got me."

"You almost killed Yuma with those accidents." Astral growled.

"No really?" Black Mist said sarcastically then he chuckled. "Foolish spirit, if that brat didn't have so much luck he would be dead right now."

Black Mist slowly approached Astral. "Yes, I control that robot to make him trip of the stair. It was me that made those dogs vicious. I made Yuma believe that it was green so that he would be hit by that car. And it was me who crushed the base of lantern to make it fall."

Then Black Mist's face changed from a smile to angry look. "But every time my plan failed." Black Mist growled.

"But why? Why do you try to kill Yuma? Tell me." Astral demanded.

Black Mist floated behind Astral, wrapped his black arm around his neck and pulled Astral close to his body. Astral felt the hot breath of Black Mist tickling in his ear.

"Because I want that brat to keeps his filthy hands of you. You're mine and mine alone." Black Mist hissed before he licked the back of Astral's neck with his long snake tongue.

Astral tried to pull away but couldn't because of the firm grip of the tentacles.

Black Mist's free hand crept to Astral's abdomen. Astral hissed when he felt Black Mist's nails scratching his skin.

"And don't think I will let this abomination live either." Black Mist said with disgust.

"Keep your filthy claws of the child!" Astral yelled. He tried to trash violently, desperate to get away from Black Mist's grip.

Black Mist tightens his grip, merely amused by Astral poor attempts to escape. "Oh, trust me Astral. The more you will struggle the more it will hurt." Black Mist said.

"What will hurt?" Astral asked, worrying what Black Mist was up to.

Black Mist grinned evilly.

"This." Black Mist opened his mouth widely showing his fangs.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Astral screamed when Black Mist fangs sunk deep in his shoulder. The pain became even worse when he felt the wound starting to sting and burn.

Realizing he had closed his eyes when Black Mist showed his fangs, he opened them and looked back. He saw how a black spot spread over his shoulder. Astral felt how his shoulder started to feel numb.

When Black Mist released Astral the spot stopped growing and started to move down. When it came to his chest he felt how his whole body became numb. He couldn't move or feel his legs and arms. It was like his body shut down.

The only thing he could feel was the beating of his own heart and much to his relief the presence of the child.

But then he saw that the black spot started to move down again. His heart started to beat faster. He feared that the spot will cause great damage to the child. Astral tried to move but his body didn't move an inch.

"Don't worry Astral. It will be over soon." Black Mist hissed in his ear while stroking Astral's cheek with his index finger.

"YOU!" A voice yelled interrupting them.

Black Mist looked up and looked straight into wide ruby eyes.

"Well hello _Yuma." _He said coldly. "Did you miss me?"

Yuma growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" The boy yelled.

"What? Am I not allowed to pay my little friend Astral a visit?" Black Mist said while pretending to be hurt.

"Y-yuma." Astral whispered weakly.

"Astral! Let him go! Now!" Yuma demanded.

"Whatever you say." Black Mist said. He removed his tentacles, letting Astral fall nonchalant on the floor.

Yuma was immediately at his side. "Astral are you okay?" The Blue being shook his head. "What's the matter then?"

"T-the b-baby." Was the only thing Astral said.

Yuma gasped when he notice the black spot. He gazed angry at the black Number. "What did you do to him!" Yuma yelled.

"I didn't do anything to him. You should be more worried about that bastard child of yours." Black Mist said.

Yuma eyes widen when Black Mist mention the baby. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-yuma." Astral whimpered.

Yuma looked back at Astral. He felt how Astral's body trembled. "The b-baby. It's k-killing the baby. I feel the child's e-energy fading a-away." Astral said weakly with tears in his eyes.

"No!" Yuma cried. Through the black spot he saw how the light started to dim down. Tears fell down on his hand which rested on Astral's abdomen.

"Help! Anyone help us, please!" Yuma cried.

Black Mist's evil laugh echoed through the endless space of the key. "No one will help you this time."

_**/Don't be so sure about that./**_

The Number 39 from the Number wall glowed bright. Within a second Hope appeared before them. Black Mist growled. "Interfering again Number 39?"

Hope just answered by drawing his swords. "You want to battle? Fine with me." Black Mist said and transformed in his true form.

Both Numbers roared when they dashed to each other. The sound of swords clashing against claws echoed through the spaceship. Black Mist used his tentacles to throw Hope against the gears, hoping to disorientate Hope. As counterattack Hope slashed his swords cutting the black tendrils.

Hope made a taunting motion._**/What's the matter Black Mist? Are you scared of me?/ **_Hope said while flying further away from Yuma and Astral.

Black Mist made an angry growl and started to fly behind Hope.

Yuma started to panic. "Wait, Hope! Come back! We need your help!" Yuma cried.

_/It's alright young master, I asked Hope to lure Black Mist away./_

Another bright light appeared from the Number wall. This time a woman appeared before them. She had very long curly light gold hair that made her pale skin even paler. She wore a golden circlet with ornaments of variety colorful stones. Her dress was completely made from shinning white stars, with a split revealing her right leg. And wide golden belt decorated with weird symbols graced her waist.

"N-number 64: Reiki" Astral said.

Yuma and Astral remembered this particularly Number very well. It was when they went to the hospital to pick up Number 7 from the cousin of Charlie. The surgery was over so she didn't need the number anymore. But as they were leaving, Astral sensed another Number. To their surprise a young doctor had it.

What was more surprising was that the doctor wasn't under control of the Number. It didn't have any bad influence on the young doctor at all. They discover that the doctor wish was to help people and ever since he got the Number he became very good.

But the doctor realized he couldn't rely on the card forever. He needed to rely on his own strength. So he gave the Number to Yuma, who was very happy to receive a Number without duel. Astral concluded from then that not every Number tries to corrupt a human mind.

Now that Number stood in front of them with a soft smile.

"Please help Reiki. If anything happens to the baby. I..I." Yuma begged.

Reiki nodded._/I sense your love to Astral and the child./_She came down to them and place her hands on Astral's abdomen and Yuma's hand._/And that's what will give me the power to banish the darkness that hurts the child./_

She closed her eyes and called for her power. Her hands started to glow with a warm bright light. Astral gasped when he starting to feel his limbs again. He also felt how the baby's energy came back.

When the light was gone Reiki removed her hands. Yuma made a cry of happiness when he saw that the black spot was gone and the light globe was shining bright again.

Both of them looked at the Number with gratefulness. "Thank you. Thank you." Yuma kept repeating softly. Reiki gave a nod, knowing how grateful they were.

Suddenly they were erupted by a huge crash near them. They saw how Black Mist, who returned in his black Astral form, crawled back on his feet. He was panting heavily from the battle.

It was then when the glow of Reiki caught his attention. His eyes went wide when he notice that the light globe inside Astral was alright and that Astral could move again. Reiki saw how Black Mist was looking at Astral so she stood in front of her two masters. Blocking them from Black Mist view

"What? No! How did you?" Black Mist yelled angry pointing at her.

_/It was the love inside Yuma's heart that helped me to heal the child./_Reiki said, showing no feat to Black Mist.

Black mist growled angry at her, but before he could strike a sword missed him by an inch.

_**/You hurt her or the masters and I will let you feel the meaning of pain./**_Hope said.

Black Mist looked around. Making a move with both Numbers and wounded would be suicide. He decided to retrieve…for now.

His body started to dissolve into mist. "This isn't over yet Astral. I will get you. And I will find a way to destroy that brat and that bastard child!" Black Mist said before disappearing with an insane laugh.

Astral trembled of Black Mist threat, knowing he would do anything to fulfill it. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Yuma also felt worried about Black Mist and pulled Astral in a hug.

_/Do not fear masters. We will keep an eye on Black Mist./_Reiki said with Hope nodding. Astral and Yuma smiled at the two Numbers thanking them before they left.

Yuma stroked Astral's abdomen. "I am so happy you both are okay." Yuma said.

Astral nodded then he chocked his head like he heard something.

"What's the matter?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma did you told you friends you were going inside the key?" Yuma shook his head. "That maybe explains why they are yelling your name." Astral said.

Yuma suddenly realized that the nurse made had come back with his friends. "Oh no!" He cried.

Astral sighed and quickly used his power to get them out the key.

* * *

In a flash he and Astral appeared back in the hospital room. The moment Yuma was out he was pulled in a bone crush of Cat. "Yuma! You alright!" she cried.

"Where the hell have you been man?" Tetsuo said.

Yuma tried to breathe while Cat was crushing him. "I am sorry guys. But I didn't see Astral and I went inside the key and then I found Astral and…"

"Who in the hell is Astral?"

Yuma turned around, or as much Cat's hug let him, and saw Shark. "Shark? What are you doing here?" Yuma asked in surprise.

"Yuma, he is the one that saved you from the falling lantern." Kotori explained.

"But who is Astral? And what is that with you going inside the key?" Shark asked still wanting to know.

Yuma eyes his friends, who all showed that there was no way they could help him with this. He sighed. "Al right Shark. The truth is…

_-After several minutes later of explanation-_

Shark looked at gang with a wide expression, completely speechless.

"A spirit? Living inside you pendant? And he is pregnant of Yuma?" Shark finally said.

Everyone nodded. Shark shook his head. "Okay." He said slowly.

"Listen I know its maybe sounds weird. But I truly love Astral and we are going to keep the child." Yuma said with determinate.

Shark sighed and rubbed his head. He knew Yuma could put himself in weird situation, but this was the weirdest.

Then again he was surprised to Yuma was taking this so serious with adultery.

Shark sighed. "Typical for you to get yourself in this kind of situation Yuma." He said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Yuma yelled angry while waving his arms.

Everyone snickered. Even Astral had a smirk on his face. They all knew Shark was just teasing Yuma. They were also relieved that Yuma was acting like his old self which means that he was alright.

"I mean Yuma that you attract weird stuff. Like those weird incidents." Shark said.

Yuma growled and started to yell again. "That wasn't me! Those accidents were caused by Black Mist and he…"

"Black Mist!" The gang cried.

"And who is Black Mist now?" Shark asked in confuse.

"An evil Number that Yuma once caught. But what is that about Black Mist causing those accidents?" Kotori asked.

"He was behind all those accidents. He even try to kill the baby." Yuma explained.

Everyone gasped. "Oh my god!" Cat cried.

"It's alright Astral and the baby are safe. I got help of some good Numbers." Yuma said. He decided not to tell them about the threat of Black Mist. He didn't want them to be worried about it.

"Is that why you went inside the key?" Flip asked.

Yuma nodded. "I didn't saw Astral so I went inside to check on him."

"Good thing you did." Tetsuo said.

Shark walked at Yuma and grabbed the key. "It looks weird to know there is an endless space inside such a small pendant." Shark said.

Yuma grinned. "Yeah I know. I didn't believe it either until I saw it with my own eyes."

Suddenly the nurse came back in. "Oh there you are. Where were you young man?" She asked.

Yuma gulped. How is he going to explain this?

"He was hiding behind the curtains mam. He wanted to play a prank on us" Shark suddenly said.

"Well I don't think it was nice to play such a childish prank on them. You made us all worried." The nurse said with a frown.

"S-sorry mam." Yuma stutter. He leaned close to Shark. "Thanks Shark." He muttered.

"Oh well, you're okay that is the most important thing. But visiting hour is over. You all have to go. Your friend need rest." The nurse said.

Everyone said there goodbye to Yuma before leaving.

Yuma crawled back in his bed. He laid his head on the pillow closing his eyes and sighed in relief.

Yuma then felt a presence close to him. He opened his eyes and look to his right. He smiled when he saw Astral laying next him. He turned to his side so there was more room for Astral.

Astral crawled closer to Yuma and pretended to stroke Yuma's hair while Yuma laid a hand on his abdomen.

A single tear felt from Yuma's eye. "Yuma?" Astral said in concern.

"I'm just happy that I didn't lose you both." Yuma said.

Astral smiled before laying his head close to Yuma.

"I love you Astral." Yuma whispers.

"I love you to Yuma." Astral whispers back.

* * *

Dairey: Wow, now this was a looooooooong chapter.

Syns: Please review it and see ya later for the next chapter.

Next time: Astral is going through some pregnancy hormones. Some of them drive Yuma crazy. Some of them Yuma founds interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Dairey: new chapter!

Syns: And this one has a lemon scene in it.

Dairey:I hope you guys are going enjoy it.

* * *

Yuma moaned when the first sunrays warmed his face. With one open eye he peeked to his alarm clock. He still had some time to remain in his comfortable hammock. Closing back his eye he turned on his side.

Everything was at peace. Until.

"Yuma!"

The loud voice startles Yuma so much he made a high jump. Causing him to lose his balance and falling on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Yuma said while rubbing his sore back.

He growled, looking very annoying to Astral. "Astral, do you really need to shout to close to my face? Couldn't you just wait until I woke up?" Yuma said irritated.

"But you were awake. I saw you opening one of your eyes. And beside I wanted to ask you something." Astral said.

"And what's that?" Yuma sighed.

"While you were sleeping I wondered something. Why do humans sleep only by night? Why don't you humans sleep during day and stay awake at night?" Astral asked curious.

Yuma growled._ Here we go again_ He though.

"Because Astral, we need the sun. Without it we could get sick. It's like a flower, without the sun it dies." Yuma explained.

"Oh, so does the sun have healing powers like Reiki? But why are people then still getting sick? Maybe your sun is broken. Is there nobody that can fix it?" Astral said curious.

Yuma massaged his temple trying to keep is anger in control.

"No Astral. The sun is not broken. What I mean with sick I mean we get washed-out." Yuma said.

"Oh the sun gives you energy? How does he do that? And how long does the sun do that? Do you feel anything when the sun gives you energy? I think it does because you're always full with energy. Maybe the suns always gave you too much of energy. Is that possible?" Astral ranted.

"I don't know Astral. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Yuma groaned.

Yuma sighed. So much for a peacefully morning. Since Astral woke him up, going back in his hammock wouldn't be any use.

He decided to take long warm shower, but even that wasn't without silence. Astral kept asking him questions and questions.

And yet Yuma just couldn't blame Astral. 2 weeks after the whole Black Mist incident Astral had acted very strange.

One moment he was so scared that he asked Yuma to hold him while the boy slept in the hammock. Other moments he was so happy he could swear he heard the spirit singing, which was unusual for him. But the 'asking about everything' was the most annoying of them all.

Of course Yuma had a theory of what was wrong with Astral. He had realized since those modes came and go without any warnings, that Astral had pregnancy hormones. He had heard about this phenomenon when the collage of Kari was pregnant.

But he chooses not to tell Astral about it. Sometimes he couldn't predict when Astral is in his asking mood. He already started to get a headache when he heard Astral ranting voice echoing in his head.

"Good morning Yuma." Haru said to him when he exited the bathroom in his school uniform.

"Moring Grandma." Yuma said.

"You're up so early. That's something unusual. Normally you wake up at the very last second. Are you alright dear?" Haru asked.

Yuma just grinned. "I am fine Grandma. I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Is something bugging you sweetie?" Haru asked in concern.

_You mean someone._ Yuma thought while he glanced at Astral, who had finally stopped asking questions. He smiled back at his grandmother. "No Grandma. I am fine. Nothing is wrong." He said and headed downstairs.

It was when Yuma left the house when Astral started to ask questions again. He had just had seen a dog barking to a hissing cat who sat in a tree.

"Yuma why does dogs and cats hating each other? Do dogs hate cats because they are flexible and graceful? Or do cats hate dogs because they are human best friend? "Astral asked.

Then Astral saw a bird flying over them. "And how come birds can fly while you can't?"

Yuma slapped his hand before his eyes. "Astral, I already explained why I can't fly. You asked that when he fell once. It's because of the gravity." Yuma said.

"But why aren't the birds affected it? Doesn't the gravity work on them? Is it the feathers? Does that made them immune for gravity?" Astral asked.

Yuma tried his best to ignore Astral constant urge of asking questions. _/Just ignore him Yuma. He just doesn't know better./ _But the more Yuma tried to, the closer Astral floated next to him. It made him more difficult to block the blue spirit's voice.

It was when they arrived at the entrance of the school, when Yuma's patience had run out. If Astral though he was going through that anguish school day of never ending question while paying attention to the teacher again, he better think twice.

"And why can't humans stay long under water? I heard from the glowing box that Dolphins are mammals like you so why can they stay long under water then you? Is it maybe…"

"ASTRAL!" Yuma shouted making Astral jump. "Stop it. Please, just stop asking questions."

"Why?" Astral asked in confuse.

"Because I don't know all the answers on all your questions." Yuma confessed.

"But the earth is your planet. You live on it. How can you not knowing the answers?" Astral pointed out.

Yuma groaned. "Because my head would be so full with knowledge it will burst." He flapped out.

Astral gasped with wide eyes. "No, no! Not really Astral! It's a figure of speech!" Yuma quickly exclaimed. He really needed to think twice when saying something to Astral.

"So, your head won't burst?" Astral asking to be sure. When Yuma shook his head, a frown appeared on Astral's face. "Why do you humans use such a confusing communication? Wouldn't be easier if you just say what you really mean." Astral said.

"Okay, how about this. Stop asking questions and get inside the key." Yuma said.

"Why?" Astral asked again.

"Because I don't want you asking me questions again during class." Yuma answered.

"Then I won't ask questions." Astral promised.

"Yeah, we all know pretty well how long you can keep to that promise. Like last time. The teacher just began and you started ranting again. I hardly heard what the teacher was saying." Yuma scoffed.

"But, Yuma." Astral protested.

"No but, Astral. Please go inside the key and try to calm down. I see you after school." Yuma said sternly.

Astral looked at Yuma for a moment before he nodded sadly. "Alright Yuma." Astral mumbled before retreating himself inside the key.

Yuma sighed. He hated when he had to be stern against Astral. But if he heard one more question from Astral again, he will flip out.

He grabbed the key and brought it to his lips. "Sorry Astral." Yuma whispers. He kissed it gently, hopping Astral felt the gesture before walking inside.

* * *

When it was lunch time Yuma told his friends he wanted to have some time alone. He needed some silence to clear his head.

His friends luckily understood him and decided to leave him alone.

So Yuma retreated on the roof of the school where he lay on his back looking to the clouds. He then closed his eyes and enjoyed the quite moment.

Then his mind started to wander about Astral. "I hope Astral won't be to irritate for sending him inside the key." He said to himself.

He opened his eyes and looked down to his key. "Maybe he would be in a better mood when school is over."

Then suddenly without a warning the key shinned bright.

"What the?" Yuma wondered before appearing on the top of the spaceship. Yuma growled. "Astral!" He scolded, knowing that the blue spirit was behind this.

"Yes?" A voice said right behind him.

Yuma turned around to give Astral a piece of his mind, but felt his voice stuck in his throat when he saw Astral. Astral had this deep dark lustful look in his eyes.

"A-Astral? Are you alright?" Yuma asked.

Astral just chuckled. He came close to him and kissed him passionately. Yuma gasped from shock, giving Astral the opportunity to let his tongue roam his mouth. Astral moaned when he felt the sweet taste of Yuma's mouth.

Although Yuma enjoyed the kiss, his mind was still wondering what was wrong with Astral.

Gentle he pushed Astral away. "Astral, what's the matter with you?" Yuma asked.

Astral stroked his cheek gently. "You're so cute when you're looking confuse. You look so innocent." Astral said.

Then Astral pushed Yuma so he felt on his back. Yuma saw how Astral crawl on all fours to him with a look of a predator lurking is his prey. It made Yuma swallow loudly.

"But you and I know you're not so innocent at all. Aren't you Yuma Tsukumo." Astral said while he crawled on top of Yuma's lap.

**Warning: Lemon scene! Don't like it. Don't read it!**

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked. Astral responded by grinning his lower area with Yuma's earning a moan from the boy.

Astral smirked when he heard Yuma moaning and started to rub faster. He felt how Yuma started to get hard. A moan escaped his lips when he felt it rubbing against his entrance.

"Yuma." Astral moaned.

Yuma couldn't hold back his moaning either. It felt like ages since they were so intimate. He closed his eyes and threw his head back a little bit. Astral bended down and kissed and licked his exposed neck. His free hand slowly slid down to his lower area.

Yuma looked up to see what Astral was up to. He saw Astral quickly unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants. Astral then pulled his pants and boxer short down a little bit. Yuma moaned when he felt his hard member being released.

He bit his lower lip, hissing when Astral's hands softly stroke this erection "Yuma, you're already hard." Astral moaned. He then began to move his hand faster up and down.

Yuma trashed his head back and forward, completely forgotten Astral's strange behavior. He whined when he felt Astral stopped touching him.

"Astral, p-please don't stop." Yuma begged.

With a grin Astral cupped Yuma's face and kissed him passionately again. While there tongues were dancing, Astral position himself on top of Yuma's member. Then with one smooth thrust Astral sank down Yuma's member. Yuma broke the kiss and cried when he felt his member surrounded by a thigh warm feeling.

Astral then started to move up and down slowly "Oh Yuma, having inside me feels so good." Astral moaned.

"It feels good for me too Astral." Yuma gasped.

Astral then started to speed up his actions. In respond Yuma gripped his hips pulled him down onto him even harder and faster. Astral cried in pleasure when Yuma hit his sweet spot.

"Ah Yuma! So good!" Astral cried.

"Astral you're so tight! So warm!" Yuma moaned, loving how Astral crying and panting from the pleasure.

He decided to add some more pressure. With one hand he started to rub one of Astral's gems near his lower area. Astral throw his head back, eyes wide open and screaming of ecstasy when the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Astral felt how he was reaching his limit. "Y-Yuma…I g-getting close to..!" Astral gasped.

"Me t-to Astral." Yuma moaned, rubbing and thrusting faster to help Astral get his climax.

Astral arched his back and came with a loud high pitched scream. "YUMA!" Astral screamed.

Yuma cried when Astral's wall clamped around his member. It wasn't for long when he came too with loud shout. "ASTRAL!" Yuma screamed while releasing his seed inside Astral.

**Ending lemon scene.**

Both panted and gasped. Recovering from there orgasms.

After a while Astral climbed off Yuma's lap. He turned his back to Yuma, cuddling his knees close to his chest.

Yuma notice the sudden change, making him worried. He crawled up and scooted closer to Astral. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Astral? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I am sorry Yuma." Astral said quietly. "I don't know what is happening to me. When you send me inside the key I felt so angry I just yelled and roared. then I felt so sad I was crying non-stop. And then I felt so warm and bothered. I could only think about us having what you call 'sex'. Actually I don't know what is wrong with for a several weeks."

Yuma felt bad when he heard the fear in Astral voice. "So you have notice it to?" Yuma asked.

"What do you mean?" Astral asked in confuse.

Yuma sighed. "It calls pregnancy hormones. I don't know the full explanation of it. But it causes those mood changes."

"But I don't remember anything like that." Astral said.

"That's because it's something typical humans. And since the baby is part-human you might have some trouble with it." Yuma explained.

"Really? Why didn't you explain me this before?" Astral wondered.

"I wanted to, but I never knew when you weren't in that 'asking about everything' mood. So that's why." Yuma said.

Astral somewhere understand Yuma actions so he couldn't be angry on the boy.

"I also want to apologize for my behavior a moment ago. It was inappropriate." Astral said.

Suddenly with a yelp Astral felt himself pushed on his back. Astral looked at Yuma, who was standing on his hand and knees above of him, with a surprise face.

"Actually I didn't mind you being so horny. I could live with that." Yuma said with a smirk.

"Horny?" Astral wondered.

"What you felt a moment ago." Yuma said while rolling is his eyes.

"And you don't mind that?" Astral asked

"Nope. I actually won't mind if you like that more often." Yuma said.

Astral smiled then "Well that's good." Astral said. He then quickly wrapped his legs around Yuma's waist and pulled Yuma closer.

"Because I am not satisfied yet." Astral said with lust

"I still have some time before the bells go." Yuma said before he pounded Astral for a second round.

_/Maybe those pregnancy hormones aren't so bad at all./ _Yuma though.

* * *

Dairey: Phieuw finally done. I am telling you writing lemon scenes is hard.

Syns: My poor light side got a headache of the hard thinking.

Dairey: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. seeing you next time

Next chapter: Something unexpected happens with Astral. Forcing Yuma to tell his family about Astral and the baby. How will they react? Found it out next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Dairey: New chapter!

Syns: Finally!

Dairey: Sorry had some works to do. But I am here now and with a new chapter.

Syns: enjoy

* * *

"What about Eli? Wait! What about Michael? No, no, no wait. Rai sounds better, or Suki when it is a girl. No wait! I always found Melissa a beautiful name for a girl." Yuma said with excitement.

Yuma and Astral were sitting in Yuma's room discussing about the name for the baby.

Astral chuckled. "Yuma, I think you have about now summoned every name that exists. Isn't the time you actually choose one?" He asked amused.

"I know." Yuma groaned. "But I can't choose. They all sound great. And I want our child have a special name."

"I think the child will be special enough even without a special name." Astral said.

"It's not because the child isn't humanly that it doesn't deserve a special name. And instead of laughing at me, you should help me decide." Yuma pointed out. "How did your mother choose your name?"

Astral smile died away. "I don't know Yuma I have no memories whatsoever about her. I don't even know if I have a mother." Astral said sadly.

Yuma gave himself a mental slap. He keeps forgetting. Why does he always have to remind Astral about his lost memories?

Astral saw the guilty look on Yuma's face. He put his hand on Yuma's. "Don't feel guilty Yuma. I know you meant well. And besides, the memories I have with you and the baby are filling that emptiness." Astral said while pretending petting Yuma's hand.

Yuma blinked for a second. He could swear he felt a weight on his hand. It was right where Astral's hand lay. But the weight disappeared quickly as it came. So Yuma decides to forget about it.

"Okay Astral." Yuma said smiling.

Astral smiled back before getting up. "I will let you think about it in peace. If you need me I will be inside the key." Astral said before he vanished in a flash.

Yuma smiled. Astral was now 5 months pregnant and the light globe started to become very brightly. Yuma hoped he didn't have to wait long for the child to come. The more the both of them were speaking about the baby stuff, the more excited he got about it.

He couldn't wait to have the baby in his arms. He admitted that in the beginning he maybe was a little anxious about it. But now he has completely changed his mind.

A knock on the door brought him out his daydream. "Yuma? Are you there?" Haru asked.

"Yes Grandma." Yuma said.

Haru opened the door. "Yuma could you do me a favor? I am low on window cleaner and dusters. Can you go the supermarket and get some for me?" Haru asked.

"Do I really have to Grandma? Can't Kari do it? I'm busy with something right now." Yuma whined.

"Are you telling me you don't want to do something for you nice old Grandma?" Haru said sternly.

Yuma gulped when his Grandma gave him her famous sternly face. "O-on second though I am not so busy at all." Yuma quickly said.

A smile appeared on Haru's face. "Thank you sweetie. Oh, and while you there. Can also bring some milk?" She asked before leaving the room.

Yuma sighed. "How does she do that?" Yuma mumble, grabbing his red jacket and walking out the door. But in his haste Yuma didn't notice that he had left the key on the bed, leaving the house without it.

_-Inside the key-_

Astral laid his hand on his abdomen and close his eyes. He felt how the child grew stronger and stronger every time he checked.

A smile appeared on his face. "We're both very lucky to have someone like Yuma. I can see he can't wait to meet you. Neither can I." Astral said gently while stroking his stomach.

Suddenly he felt a stinging felling in his stomach. Astral groaned painfully, wondering where the pain suddenly came from.

After a while the stinging pain starting to get worse. He clenched his arms around his stomach trying to block the pain. But it didn't work, the pain shot right through his body. Astral bent over gasping for air.

"W-what is going on?" He gasped.

Astral's started to panic. Was it the child? Is something going wrong? He looked at his gems and saw that they weren't glowing. He also didn't feel his energy getting absorbed by the child. It was clear that the baby wasn't coming. This only made Astral even more worried.

"Y-Yuma." Astral groaned. He needed to get to Yuma.

With a lot of effort Astral appeared back in Yuma's room.

"Yuma?" He asked. His arms still around his stomach he looked around. "W-where is he?" He asked.

Astral then saw the key still lying on the bed but his red jacket was gone. He also didn't sense the boy nearby which mean that Yuma wasn't even inside the house.

Astral sighed. "H-he left the h-house without the key again. One of t-these days he has to glue the k-key to his AAAARGH!"

Astral screamed, collapsing on his knees when the pain overwhelmed him. The pain shoots like electricity through his body. Astral felt a heavy pressure on his chest. At the same time he had difficulty breathing.

Tears ran freely down his cheeks, unable to stop the pain. "Please! Let it stop! Yuma! Help me!" He cried.

After a couple minutes of agonizing torture Astral felt the pain ebb away. Astral took deep breaths trying to calm down his rapidly beating hart. With a trembling hand he whipped away the remaining tears of his cheeks.

Astral had never ever felt so scared than when he had met Kaito. He hoped that Yuma would return soon. Shakily he tried to stand up.

He felt his head swinging making his vision twirl. It made him lose his balance, stumbling backward. Quickly he grabbed the bed post of Yuma preventing him from falling down.

Wait? Grabbed?

With surprise he started at this hand that was holding the bed post. Slowly he let his hand run over the furniture, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. He gasped when he clearly felt the smooth texture under his fingers.

With his other hand he ran over Yuma's blanket. The soft fabric touched his skin caressing his fingertips.

Astral couldn't believe it. He felt thrilled and frightened at the same time.

"What's happening?" Astral wondered.

"Yuma! Didn't Grandma ask you to go to the market? Why are you still in your room?" Kari shouted.

Then the door swing opened Kari storming in holding a broomstick.

"Grandma and I are cleaning the house so we need those cleaners and dusters. So get off your lazy butt and get to…" Kari voice died away when her eyes fell on Astral.

Both stood frozen, staring at each other.

Then hell broke loose.

_-Couple minutes before-_

"Thanks for helping me Kotori. I don't think I could carry all those things on my own." Yuma said.

"No problem Yuma." Kotori said while caring some of the grocery bags.

While Yuma was heading to the supermarket he walked into Kotori. She suggested helping him with the groceries which he gladly accepted.

During the way back home he and Kotori talked about the baby. "Still didn't decided any name?" Kotori asked.

"No. Man, I didn't know it would be so difficult choosing a name." Yuma said.

"Hopefully you pick out a name before the baby gets born." Kotori said.

When Yuma and Kotori walked into the house they were greeted by Haru. "Oh, hello Kotori. That's so nice of you for helping Yuma with the groceries." Haru said.

"No problem Miss Tsukumo." Kotori said smiling.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All three jumped when a scream came from upstairs.

"That sounded like Kari." Haru said.

"What's here problem? Did someone steal her big scoop?" Yuma joked.

A sound of something hitting flesh was heard, followed by a yelp of pain.

"That's strange. I don't recognize that voice." Haru said confused.

Another slap was heard, followed again by a yelp of pain.

"Wait, that's sounds like..." Kotori said.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma cried before running up the stairs. As he stormed into his bedroom he was shocked from what he saw.

Astral was trapped in the corner while Kari was hitting him with her broomstick. He had one arm wrapped around his abdomen preventing Kari hitting the baby and one arm reaching up shielding his face.

"Astral! Kari stop! Stop hitting Astral!" Yuma cried trying to grab the broomstick. When he finally was able to grab the broomstick he pulled Kari away from Astral.

It was then when Haru and Kotori entered the room. "What is going on here? Oh my god!" Haru gasped when she saw Astral.

"Yuma let go of me!" Kari shouted trying to pull the broomstick out Yuma's grip.

"No! You will only hurt Astral with it." Yuma said tighten his grip on the broomstick.

Kari stopped pulling. "Astral? Who is Astral? Is that the name of that thing?" Kari asked in surprise.

"Don't call Astral a thing!" Yuma said angry.

"You know him?" Haru asked.

"I..I.." Yuma didn't know what to say. He then took a deep breath. "Kotori take Grandma and Kari downstairs."

"But Yuma." Haru said.

"I will explain everything in a moment Grandma." Yuma assured her.

"Okay Yuma." Kotori said while she gently pulled Kari away before closing the door.

Yuma walked to Astral and kneeled in front of him. "Are you alright?" Yuma asked in concern.

Astral nodded. "I think I am."

Yuma reached his hand to Astral. He gasped when he felt his hand touching Astral's shoulder.

"Astral what happened? How did you become solid?" Yuma asked.

Astral shook his head. "I don't know. A couple minutes ago I felt an agonizing pain but when it was over I was able to touch outside the key."

"It is because of the baby?" Yuma wondered.

Astral though for a second. "That could be a possibility. Maybe it's the baby's power that made me solid."

Yuma sighed. "I always knew I have to tell Grandma and Kari the truth. But I didn't know it was going to be like this."

"Sorry Yuma." Astral said sincerely.

"Don't worry Astral I am not angry at you." Yuma said before getting back on his feet. "Well, I better go downstairs and tell them everything."

"I am coming with you." Astral said.

"Don't worry. I will prevent Kari from hitting you again." Yuma said with a grin.

When Yuma and Astral came down they saw Kotori, Haru and Kari sitting on the table.

"Yuma, what is going on here? Who is he?" Haru asked.

Yuma took a deep breath. "Okay, his name is Astral. He is a spirit that lives inside the emperor key."

"That golden pendant you wear?" Kari asked.

Yuma nodded. "He is from another dimension calling Astral world."

"Why is he here?" Haru asked.

"He…he doesn't know that." Yuma said.

"My memories were scattered in 99 numbers when I arrived on your planet. So unfortunately I don't know why I am here." Astral explained.

"Numbers? You mean does rumors of those strange cards are true?" Kari exclaimed.

"Euhm, which rumors?" Yuma asked carefully.

Kari stood up quickly. "That they are dangerous and causing problems." Kari said angry. "Like those people who ended in the hospital acting like zombies. Rumors said they all had numbers."

"But that wasn't caused by the numbers. It was all caused by Kaito." Yuma explained.

"Who is Kaito?" Kari said.

"He is a number hunter. Those people in the hospital are the one that lost to Kaito and he.."

"Yuma, that's not helping." Kotori quickly interrupted.

"Why in the hell are you collecting numbers for him?" Kari said angry.

"Because I want to help him getting his memories back." Yuma said.

"You're put yourself in danger for someone you barely know?" Kari exclaimed.

"I know Astral better than you think." Yuma snapped, starting to get angry.

"Why would you risk your life…"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Yuma yelled.

After Yuma outburst there was an awkward silent moment. Yuma had his hand before his hand, still couldn't believe he just spill it out like that. Haru and Kari where looking shockingly at the teenage boy. Kotori and Astral were waiting patiently for a reaction.

"W-what?" Kari exclaimed.

Yuma lowered his hand and looking confident. "You heard me. Astral and I are lovers."

"You're joking right?" Kari asked hopefully.

Astral floated closer to Yuma grabbed his hand. Intertwine their fingers. "No I am not. We have been dating for more than 7 months." Yuma said.

Kari stood there eyes and mouth wide open completely shocked of what her brother just said.

"Yuma tell them the rest." Kotori said.

"There is more?" Haru asked wondering what else Yuma had been hiding.

Yuma took a deep breath. "Yes Grandma. Do you see that glowing orb inside Astral?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, that's a baby. Astral is pregnant and the child is mine." Yuma said slowly.

There was another moment of silent before Kari jumped up, knocking my chair over behind her.

"WHAT?" She shrieked before storming at the two lovers. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER? YOU FREAK!" She screamed angrily while pointing an accusing finger at Astral.

Yuma being afraid Kari would hurt Astral, stood in front of Astral arms spread out wide protecting him from her rage.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him! He didn't do anything to me. He didn't force me." Yuma shouted.

"And I am supposed to believe that! He could have been brainwashing you for all I care." Kari shouted.

"I would never do something like that to Yuma." Astral said who was surprisingly calm.

"Yeah right!" Kari sneered.

"Kari please calm down." Haru said trying to talk some reason in her granddaughter.

"Calm down? Didn't you hear what he just said? My brother has a relationship with a weird looking nude alien from another dimension! He is risking his life for him by hunting those dangerous numbers cars! And on top of that the strange being is pregnant of him! And you want me to calm down!" Kari yelled.

"I understand you are shocked by this sweetheart. But yelling isn't going to help." Haru said

"I sincerely apologize for what happened. It was never my intention to..." Kari didn't let Astral finish his apology.

"Be quiet you!" Kari snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that! Listen like he said, this child wasn't planned. But I love Astral and we are going to keep the child." Yuma said defending Astral.

"What?" Kari exclaimed. "You..and he… and..you keeping." She stutters not finding the right words. "I need some air." Kari said grabbing her keys before storming out the house slamming the door.

Yuma sighed sadly, looking down to his feet. He knew Kari wasn't going to like it but he didn't expect this kind of reaction.

When Astral saw how distressed Yuma looked he wrapped his arms around the boy. "It's alright Yuma." Astral said while rubbing Yuma's back softly.

Yuma then looked at his grandmother. "What about you Grandma? What do you think about all this?" Yuma asked.

"Well, I am a little surprised of this. Especially the baby part. But I believe you about the two of you being in love with each other. I can see it in both your eyes."

She then smiled. "Now I know you were all glowing 7 months ago. You were in love. And is the baby the reason you have been doing better in school?" She asked.

Yuma nodded. "I wanted to make sure I could support it in the future." He said.

"Oh, Yuma I am so proud of you. It pleases me to see you're taking this parenthood very serious." Haru said proudly.

Yuma smiled. "Thanks Grandma." He said happy that his grandmother took it so well.

"And I hope you will take good care of my grandson and great-grandchild?" She asked Astral.

Astral nodded with a smile. "Of course I will, Miss Tsukumo." He assured.

"Don't worry Miss Tsukumo. Astral would never let anything happen to Yuma or the baby" Kotori assured her.

"And don't worry about your sister. She just needs to calm down. Everything would be alright." Haru said.

_To be continue_

* * *

Dairey: Well that was it. Yuma finally said his family. I had though for a very long time if I would go like this. But after a while I though: bah lets just go with it.

Syns: Meanie *pouts*

Dairey: Huh? What do you mean?

Syns: You almost let everyone think Astral was going in labor.

Dairey: Oh that. Hihihihi, sorry guys that's not for now. But I swear it's not going to be long more. I am still trying a way to put Kaito in this story without being the bad guy. I already have the bad guy in my head. But I am trying to put Kaito between it before getting to that point.

Syns:If anyone has suggestions, leave it in the review or send private message.

Dairey:Any ideas are welcome.

Syns: Also please review this chapter and see you next time.

Next time: Will Kari accept Astral and the baby? Or will she force Yuma to choose between her and them?


	10. Chapter 10

Dairey: Hey guys I am here with a new chapter

Syns: Also many thx for the awesome reviews

Dairey: Enjoy :)

* * *

But Haru was wrong, everything didn't go alright.

When Kari returned from her moment outside she asked Haru if everything what Yuma said was true. Haru suspected that Kari was hoping everything was just a dream. When she assured her granddaughter that it wasn't a dream Kari walked straight into her room and locked herself up.

For the rest of the time, Kari did everything to avoid Astral. She refused to leave her room as long, what she called: that thing, Astral was around.

Of course since Astral was solid now he was always around. The only moment he wasn't in the house is when he was inside the key while Yuma was at school.

That was until 3 days. Yuma then refused to take Astral with him. During one of the free time at school Astral came out without any warning. Yuma and his friends had to jump in front of Astral to make sure nobody saw him. After they were out of sight Yuma scolded Astral for leaving the key right in the school. Luckily to them not a single student had notice Astral.

It was then when Astral was forbidden to leave the house, much to the annoyance of Kari.

She even started to ignore Yuma, which saddens the boy.

After 2 weeks Yuma had just about enough of it. He came with an idea. At home Kari can lock the door, preventing him from entering. He had tried once to wait inside for her. Unfortunately Kari thought about that and always locks the door after she leaves it.

Then he remembered that Kari sometimes has to go the newspaper office to make the last details on her article and she would never expect him there.

So after school he went to the office. There he asked at one of the colleague where his sister was.

"Oh, she isn't here yet. But if you want I can bring you to her bureau? You could wait for her there." A colleague said.

Yuma nodded with a smile. What a luck he had.

He followed the colleague, who brought him to small room just big enough for a desk, 2 cabinets and a sofa. Which were covered by dozen of papers.

"Man, now I understand why she likes to work at home." Yuma mutter. He then chuckled. "And she makes comments about my room. Grandma would get a heart attack if she sees this."

After a half hour he heard the door open again. She didn't look surprised to see him so it was clear to Yuma that the colleague had told Kari he was here because. Yet again she wasn't looking happy either. She walked past by him and seated herself before her desk, opening the screen of her computer.

"What are you doing here Yuma?" She said not even looking at him.

"Kari this has to stop." Yuma said.

"Stop what?" Kari asked still not looking at him.

"That. You ignoring and avoiding me. Can't we talk about this?" Yuma asked.

"No." Kari simply said.

"W-what? Why not?" Yuma asked.

"Because I will never change my mind about your 'relationship' with that..thing." Kari answered.

Yuma felt his hands, which were clenched into a fist, trembling. "Stop calling Astral a thing. He is a living being you know." Yuma said while his voice tremble with anger.

"Yuma, his is blue, nude and have those weird marks on his body. He isn't even from our world." Kari said who had turned around.

"So? Didn't dad teach us not to judge from mere appearance, isn't what is inside that count?" Yuma pointed out.

"It's hardly not to judge on his appearance. Beside I don't trust him." Kari said.

"But you trust me. And I swear to you Astral is not evil." Yuma swore.

Kari let out a laugh. "Doesn't he risk your life by hunting those numbers? And what about that Number hunter, that puts everyone in a coma? He puts you in danger every single time just to get his memories back." Kari said.

"You're wrong. If I lose a duel with a number on the line Astral disappears. So it's not only my life that's in danger. He puts his life one the line too." Yuma growled.

"And how do you know he won't turn evil after he gets his memories back?" Kari asked.

"Because he loves me!" Yuma cried, hating how Kari picture Astral as an evil monster.

"Oh god, you're so naïve." Kari sighed.

"And you are being too skeptical." Yuma snapped.

"No, I am being realistic. And it's about time you do the same thing." Kari said.

Yuma frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Kari crossed her arms and looked intensely at Yuma. When Yuma realized what Kari meant he gasped from shock. "Are you..a-are you t-telling..me..to-to."

"It's me or him Yuma." Kari affirmed.

"But…but." Yuma began.

Kari eyes narrowed. "What is more important Yuma? Family? Or that weird thing and some abnormal child?" She said.

"But I don't want to choose between you and them! You both are important to me! Astral and the baby are my family too." Yuma cried.

"I will never see that freak as a part of this family Yuma." Kari said.

"Stop calling Astral a freak, or thing, or monster!" Yuma yelled not caring if someone heard him. It hurt him to hear his sister calling names about the one he loves.

Kari eyes narrowed. "It's seems you already made your decision."

Yuma shook his head. "No I haven't. You are my sister, but I love Astral. I don't want to lose you both!" Yuma cried.

There was an awkwardly silence between the siblings. Yuma's deep heavy breaths were the only sound that filled the room.

Kari turned around and focused back on the screen.

"Kari please, don't…"

"Since you are my brother, I will give you the time to think about it. But remember Yuma: Me or him." Kari said.

Yuma stood still, transfixed, staring at his sister with trembling eyes. He wanted to beg, cry, yell to Kari for not forcing him to decide. But deep down he knew Kari had made up her mind.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, before grabbing his schoolbag and running out the office.

A couple colleagues looked up surprisingly when Yuma ran by them. One even stepped into Kari's office. "Is everything okay Kari?"

"Yes, there..there just some issues with my brother. Nothing I can't handle." Kari said before continue on her work.

* * *

Astral was looking with interest and curiosity while Haru was preparing dinner. Since he wasn't an ethereal spirit anymore he have been investigating the house non-stop.

And one of his favorites was how a meal was prepared. He liked it because every time it was different. The smell, the ingredients, and the preparation changed all the time.

"That's smells truly delicious Miss Tsukumo. As always." Astral complemented.

Haru chuckled. "Why thank you Astral. To bad you don't need food. I think you would have loved my special made chicken." She said with a smile.

"That's fine Miss Tsukumo. But I think I understand now why Yuma likes to eat so much." Astral said.

"Astral how many times do I have to tell? Call me Haru. Miss Tsukumo is for strangers." Haru said kindly.

Astral smiled at Haru, who he began to see her like a new mother to him. And at the same time Haru started to like Astral. She though he was very polite and kind. Not the mention how lovely he was against Yuma. It always made her happy if she sees the two cuddling close each other.

Of course Yuma had warned her how naïve Astral could be about humans behaving. Actually she thought it was cute when Astral discovered something new.

"Speaking about Yuma. Where is he? He supposed to be home by now." Astral wondered while looking at the clock.

"Oh didn't he tell you? After school he goes by Kari's work. He is going to try to talk with her." Haru explained.

"That's good. It makes Yuma sad that his sister is avoiding him." Astral said with approval.

Haru nodded. "Kari is just a little overwhelmed by this incident. But a good conversation with Yuma would help her calm down. You see, Yuma will come through that door with a happy smile. Telling us how good it went."

Just as Astral was nodding they heard the door open and close with a slam. Both turned around, seeing Yuma leaning against the door. His body was trembling softly.

"Yuma? What's the matter?" Haru asked.

Yuma didn't say anything. He just slid down against the door, pressing his knees to his chest and crying in his hands.

"Yuma!" Both cried in alarm.

In just mere seconds Haru and Astral where close to the boy, who just keep wailing in hands.

"Yuma? What's the matter? What happened?" Astral asked in concern while a hand ran through Yuma's hair.

When Yuma heard it was Astral he looked up with teary eyes. Astral was shocked to see Yuma's eyes so full with despair and helpless. The boy threw his arms around Astral and cling on to him. Like he was afraid that Astral would disappear.

"Don't go Astral! Please don't go!" Yuma sobbed.

This made Astral and Haru even more worried. "Yuma please tell us. What's wrong?" Haru asked while rubbing the back of the boy.

"Kari…We…And then she….I can't…But then she….I just can't! I just CAN'T!" Yuma sobbed.

Haru and Astral couldn't make head or tail of what Yuma was trying to say.

Then Astral got with an idea. He leaned closer so his forehead touched Yuma's. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He looked deep inside Yuma's mind looking for an answer. He knew Yuma doesn't like when Astral looks inside his mind, but right now he really wanted to know what made Yuma so upset.

Vision of the conversation between Kari and Yuma flashed before his eyes. He heard it all. When he was finished his eyes snapped open.

Now he understood Yuma's current condition. And what he meant with: I can't.

"Haru, when do you think Kari comes home?" He asked seriously.

Haru was a little bit surprised at Astral's sudden change. "Euhm, I think she will be home any minute." She said.

"Good. Can you take Yuma upstairs? And try to calm him down." Astral asked.

Haru nodded. Both helped Yuma back on his feet, but when Haru tried to pull Yuma away from Astral he started to panic.

"No! Astral don't go!" Yuma cried.

Astral kissed Yuma softly on his forehead. "Don't worry Yuma. I am not going anywhere. Your Grandma is taking you upstairs. I will come to you as soon as I can." Astral said gently.

"Y-you promise?" Yuma sobbed.

Astral nodded. "I promise." He said. Yuma then let go of Astral before Haru helped him to upstairs.

Astral kept smiling at Yuma until he was out of sight. His face then turned into a glare. For the first time in his life he felt some boiling inside of him. He gritted his teeth while he growled.

_/That's it Kari. You and I are going to have a serious conversation./_Astral thought.

* * *

Dairey: Wow that's a lot of drama isn't?

Syns: *whine* But I love drama.

Dairey: Well let's hope the readers like it to. And don't worry next chapter will be better.

Syns: please review and see you next time

Next chapter: Astral confronts Kari. Can he turn her around? Or will she stands by her point?


	11. Chapter 11

Dairey: next chapter!

Syns: The finally clash. Astral vs Kari. Who will win?

Dairey: Read it to find it out.

* * *

The sun had already set when Kari came home. "*sigh* I am glad I am finally home. That scoop took longer than I thought." She said while opening the door. Just when she closed the door and turned around she yelped. Right before her stood Astral with arm crossed.

Quickly she regained her composure and tried to pass by Astral. But he floated in front of her blocking her path.

Kari groaned. "What do _you_ want?" She sneered at him.

"I want to talk with you." He said calmly although his eyes were burning with anger.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now get out my way." Kari said.

"You think it is right? The way you treat Yuma like that." Astral asked.

"I am…"

"Because I think it is just cruel how you force a 13 year old boy to make such a horrible choice." Astral interrupted.

"What happened between my brother and me is personal. I don't need you telling me how to behave against my brother." Kari said with hand on her hips.

Astral eyes shot an angry glare. "Not if you hurt him with it." Astral said. "Now listen…"

"No." Kari said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Astral asked.

"You know, what we humans say when we don't mean 'yes'." Kari said.

Astral sighed. "I know what it means."

"Beside I don't have to listen at you." Kari said.

"Kari, I am serious here." Astral said.

"So am I. Now go aside." Kari said and pushed Astral away.

This was the final straw for Astral. Not even Yuma's short-temper and stubbornness couldn't make him angry. But his patience with Kari's behaving had run out. While Kari walked by him he made a decision.

"I really wish it didn't have to do this Kari. But you leave me with no choice." Astral said. He reached out his hand, grabbing Kari's shoulder. Then both disappeared with a flash leaving an empty leaving room behind.

* * *

Kari's scream echoed through the machine of the emperor key. Astral winced from the shrill sound.

"Where? What? How?" Kari ranted. She turned to Astral with an angry face. "Where did you take me?" She screamed.

"You're inside the emperor key." Astral answered calmly.

Kari gasped. "The emperor key? You mean that pendant Yuma wears?" Quickly she looked around wondering how all of this fit inside that little pendant.

"How..How can that be?" She said in disbelief.

"There is more to the key that meets the eyes." Astral explained.

Kari stamped closer to Astral. "Why did you brought me here? Let me out!" She demanded.

"No." Astral simply said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kari asked.

"You know, what you humans say when you don't mean 'yes'." Astral said with a smirk.

"Why you little." Kari growled before she throws her fist to Astral, intending to punch his face.

But Astral quickly responded by flying up, floating above the enraged girl.

"Come down here!" Kari yelled waving with her fist. She continued to scream and scold to the blue spirit, who remained calm, floating above her until she was out of breath.

After Kari's furry had subdued Astral continued. "Be assure Kari, it's not mine intention to keep you here." Astral said.

When Astral saw Kari's confused he continued. "I will let you go after we have a serious talk about Yuma. But if you still refuse to listen then you will remain here." He explained.

"Is that a threat?" Kari asked angry.

"I wish I didn't have to do this Kari. But I cannot allow this to continue. It pains me to see Yuma so sad." Astral said.

Kari was a little bit surprised when Astral said he did this for her brother. She started to think. Should she listen what he had to say? Or should she refuse? Somewhere deep inside she still didn't trust Astral. But if she didn't listen to what he had to say she would be here for a very, very long time. Also she couldn't deny that she was a little bit curious what he had to say.

She sighed. "Fine, you have my attention."

Astral nodded in approve, glad that he finally could talk with Kari. He lowered himself so they were standing face to face.

"You probably want to know why I ask Yuma to choose." Kari said.

Astral chuckled and shook his head. "Not really, no. I already know why."

"You do?" Kari said surprised.

"Of course I do Kari. I know my appearance doesn't work in my favor. And I do understand that you're worried about your brother safety. Because of your parents disappearing you have been trying your best to keep Yuma from harm. I think you see yourself as the new parent figure for Yuma, which I approve." Astral said.

Kari was speechless. They way this blue being was talking to her wasn't what she suspected. She though he would demand her to drop her demands. But instead he was talking calmly and with respect.

He understood what the problem was, why she did it.

"But how much you mistrusts me, I truly love your brother." Astral said.

"Really? So, why do you love my brother? Tell me what made you fall in love with my brother and we will see." Kari asked with suspicion.

"Well, Yuma is kind, brave, loyal and honest person. He stands up for his friends and family." Astral said.

Kari rolled her eyes. It was a common answer that anyone could say.

"But I also love the way Yuma smiles. Whenever he smiles I got the feeling the world becomes brighter. When I feel lonely because I can't remember anything his smile always drives away those sad feelings. I love how his beautiful ruby eyes always shines with so much light. They even push away any dark thoughts I have in my mind. And the way he never ever gives up is something I admire in him. They blazing fire in his spirit has helped so many people, even me. I was once a spirit who only though with knowledge and logic. But thanks to Yuma I was able to learn that sometimes you have to trust your heart."

Kari eyes and mouth were wide from amazing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If anything happens with Yuma I will never forgive myself. It will feel like a piece of me died if I lose Yuma. When I saw Yuma so lost and sad I felt my heart break. I almost cry while he was crying in my arms." Astral said sadly. A hand rested on his chest right above his heart pointing out his reason.

"But the reason he was crying because he was afraid to lose his sister and this time forever." Astral said but this time he voice sounded sternly. "He already lost he parents. If he loses you too then he will feel completely alone. Please don't…don't leave him. Don't force him to choose." Astral pleaded.

A silence felt between them while Kari absorbed the information she received. The sound of the gears gently ticking slowly was the only sound around.

"I…I" Kari stutter. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes closed and took a deep breath. "I….don't know what to say. I never ever heard someone talk about my brother that way." Then she became silent again. She started to think about the past events. The way she acted against Yuma and Astral and the decision she forced on Yuma. She sighed but finally understood.

She walked closer to Astral and looked at him with sincere. "Can you please bring me back home? I need to talk with someone." Kari said.

Astral nodded with a smile, knowing who she meant. Also he was glad she asked in nicely. Grabbing her shoulder again he closed his eyes and focused to transport him and Kari out of the key.

* * *

With a heavy heart Kari stood before Yuma's bedroom door. She shallow loudly before she knocked gently on the door. It was Haru who opened the door.

"Kari?"

"Euhm hi, Grandma. Is Yuma there?" Kari asked softly.

"He is sleeping on his bed. But Kari I am really disappointed at you." Haru said.

Kari nodded "I know Grandma. That's why I am here." Kari said.

Haru blinked. When she heard the guilt and regret in her granddaughter's voice Haru wondered what happen. Then in the corner of her eyes she saw Astral standing on stairs. With a smile he gave a nod telling her that everything will be okay.

Being happy Haru went at the side to let Kari pass. She then closed the door behind her to give them some privacy.

Kari walked to Yuma's bed and took her place on the side of the bed. Yuma was lying on his side. And although his breathing was steady and slowly, the frown on his face revealed that he was troubled in his sleep. Kari gently shakes Yuma trying to wake him up.

Yuma slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Kari?" He said.

Kari almost wanted to cry when Yuma opened his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red and his voice was hoarse and raspy from all the crying he had done.

"Yuma, listen I.."

"No Kari please, I don't want to choose. Please I am begging you." He begged while he sat up so he was looking straight into her eyes.

Kari shook her head. "Don't worry Yuma. You don't have to choose. In fact I came here to apology."

Yuma's eyes became wide of disbelief. "Apology?" He asked to make sure he heard it right.

"Yes. I was wrong about everything. And I am truly sorry for forcing you to a heartbreaking choice." She said.

Yuma swiftly shook his head. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm and winced when he felt the pinching pain.

His sister asked herself what he was doing." Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He asked.

Kari chuckled. "No Yuma, it is me. But let's say that I had a good conversation with that th..with Astral." She quickly corrected herself. Yuma gasped when Kari called Astral by his name for the first time.

"You see Yuma I was afraid." Kari said.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Yuma asked.

Kari looked down sadly. "Ever since Dad and Mom went missing I promised myself to protect you. Because I couldn't protect them. And when I saw Astral I think I kind of panicked. Dad and Mom always investigated weird and unusually stuff. So I guess I was afraid that something would happen to you too."

Yuma put his hand on Kari's shoulder. "Kari."

"But the way Astral talks about you, the reason why he loves you came right from his heart. His eyes were shinning with nothing but love and kindness. So I was wrong about him. I saw him as a threat but not anymore. I accept Astral and my upcoming niece or nephew." Kari said.

"Really?" Yuma asked.

Kari nodded before Yuma hugged his sister with happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuma repeated happily.

Kari laughed and wrapped her arms around Yuma." On one condition." She said.

Yuma pulled away and looked curious. "That if you will two be more careful next time"

Yuma blushed hard causing his cheeks to become dark red. "Kari." Yuma whined in embarrassment.

"Hey, I am maybe not Mom but I am your sister. Just want to make sure you and Astral won't get an unexpected surprise again." Kari said half laughing.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Trust me Kari Astral and I are not going to make children anytime soon after this one." He assured her then he pulled his sister into warm hug again. "Thanks Kari."

"You shouldn't thank me. Astral deserve the credit for this. If he didn't open my eyes I would still acting stubborn." Kari said.

* * *

Downstairs Astral and Haru were waiting patiently.

Haru was drinking a cup of thee while Astral was leaning against the wall eyes closed. Suddenly they heard footsteps from upstairs. Astral opened his eyes and Haru look up.

They saw Yuma almost running down the stairs. When Yuma saw where Astral was he throw himself on the now solid spirit and kissed him passionately. Astral was first surprised from Yuma's reaction but kissed him back. They kissed like that until they run out of air.

Yuma put his head on Astral's shoulder, his lips close to his blue ear. "Thank you Astral." He whispered.

Astral pulled Yuma close to him. "You're welcome Yuma." Astral whispered back.

Haru was looking at the happy couple with delight. Yuma's face was beaming with happiness and relief and that made Astral happy as well. Then Kari came down who also looked at the two with a smile.

"If you two down there are done can I ask some questions?" Kari asked.

The two looked at Kari with curiosity. "Well I have some questions about the child. Like how come that he child looks like a glowing traffic light?"

Yuma tried to silence his laughing by pressing his hand against his lips.

"What?" Kari wondered.

"So far I have been calling a Christmas tree, disco ball, a lamp and now a traffic light." Astral explained. "But if you don't mind I have a question as well."

Yuma, Kari and Haru wondered what Astral had to ask.

"Can anybody explain me why Yuma doesn't want to tell me how his was born?"

* * *

Dairey: Aaaaaaah happy ending :) of this chapter of course the story isn't done yet.

Syns: But I like drama.

Dairey: Don't worry the drama isn't over yet. But I am giving them a break now.

Dairey: please review this chapter end see you later next time

Next chapter: a fluffy and warm moment between Yuma and the child.


	12. Chapter 12

Dairey: New chapter is up. This one is fluffy moment

Syns: Also many happy thank you for the nice and awesome reviews of you guys.

Dairey: love you all :)

Syns: on with the story

* * *

_-1 month later-_

"Aaaaaaw just look at those cute babies clothes Yuma wore." Cat exclaimed while holding a baby pram suit.

"It's a good thing I kept those babies clothes. I knew they will come in handy once." Haru said.

Yuma and his friends were seeking trough some boxes of old babies stuff for some useable items. They found toys, clothes and Yuma's favorite baby blanket.

"Hey, haven't seen that blanket for years." Yuma said with a smile. He held light blue blanket with white stars in his hands.

Haru chuckled. "I remember that Yuma wouldn't sleep without that blanket. He then kept crying for is 'blue blanky'. It took a while before Yuma didn't need it anymore."

Every one of his friends laughed loud, even Astral laughed softly, while Yuma's was blushing like a red tomato.

"Thanks Grandma." Yuma mumbled.

"Oh sorry sweetie. But you were so cute back then." Haru said.

After they stopped laughing and continue they search through the boxes when Astral suddenly gasped. He reached to his abdomen. Immediately everyone stopped searching and looking with concern.

"Astral, everything alright?" Yuma asked in concern.

Astral nodded. "Yes, it's just the baby."

Everyone gasped. "Is the baby coming?" Yuma exclaimed in panic.

Astral shook his head chuckling softly. "No, no relax. The baby isn't coming." Astral assure them. "I just felt a wave of energy from the baby pulsing through me. It sometimes surprises me." Astral explained so everyone sighed from relief.

"You know that's sounding just like a baby kicking." Kotori said. Astral's confused face told Kotori to explain it further. "At one point a baby starts to kick inside the tummy of the mother. And it's the mother who feels the most of it, just like you now."

Haru chuckled. "Yuma was quite of a kicker when his mother was 5 months pregnant. And he didn't make it easy for Mira and Kazuma. Poor Kazuma always panicked whenever Mira gasped."

"It seems to run in the family." Tetsuo said with a grin.

"I am going to pick some of the other boxes Grandma." Yuma suddenly said and went upstairs.

Kotori just took out a baby rattle when she saw Astral looking at the stairs with a frown.

"What's with the frown on your face Astral?" Kotori asked.

"There was a hint of sadness in Yuma's voice for a second." Astral answered.

"Why would Yuma feel sad?" Cashwell asked.

Astral shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I will see if I can talk with him." He then alone floated up the stairs towards Yuma's room.

When he entered Yuma had his back to him while looking inside some boxes.

"Are you alright Yuma?" Astral asked.

Yuma didn't answer immediately instead he kept looking at the boxes in front of him. He sighed deeply. "Yeah I am fine Astral." Yuma answered.

"Then why did I hear a hint of sadness before you went upstairs?" Astral asked.

"What? There was no hint of sadness. Where did you get that idea?" Yuma asked in confuse.

"Yuma, I am far better with understanding human emotions now. And I know you. I know when something is bothering you" Astral said.

Yuma turned around looking annoyed. "Stop being so observant Astral. Do you know how annoying that is?" Yuma snapped.

Astral flinched from Yuma's sudden outburst. He also felt a pain shot in his heart. "I am just trying to help Yuma." Astral said softly.

Yuma's face changed from anger to regret. He walked up to Astral and hugged him. "I am sorry Astral. I didn't mean to snap at you." Yuma whispered.

"It's alright Yuma. But what's the matter?" Astral asked while he hugged back.

"It's just. Lately I am feeling, well, jealous at you." Yuma explained.

"Jealous? At me? Why?" Astral asked.

"You have this incredible bond with the baby, something I don't have." Yuma explained. "2 months ago you happily announced you felt the heartbeat of the baby. Then you even said you even felt some contact with the baby. And now you even feel its energy pulsing through you. That's why I was so sad. I wish I could have a bond like you do. "

When Yuma was done the boy heard Astral laughing. "What's so funny?" Yuma asked.

"You should told me this before. I presume even when male humans don't carry the baby, they still have some contact with it?" Yuma nodded.

"And that's why it felt so hard to when I said those things about the baby?" Again Yuma nodded.

Astral shacked his head, sighing but with a smile. "Give me your hand." He then said.

Yuma looked a little bit with suspicion. "Why."

"Trust me." Astral only said. Even though Yuma had no idea what Astral was up to he gave his hand to him.

Astral then lay his hand on his abdomen, right above the light globe. "I don't get it Astral. What is my hand lying on you abdomen going to." Yuma suddenly stopped.

_Tha-thump…tha-thump…tha-thump…__t__ha-thump…tha-thump…tha-thump._

"Oh, my god." Yuma whispered. In his head he heard the sound of a soft steady heartbeat, like he had a stethoscope in his ears.

But when he felt a pair of tiny hands stroking his hand he cried from surprise. He wanted to pull away but Astral prevented him from that.

"It's alright Yuma. That's the baby you feel." Astral said.

Yuma stopped pulling and looked at Astral with wide eyes. "T-the baby? But how? How is that possible? It's a light globe." Yuma exclaimed.

"The baby has become very strong. Its use the energy its haves to make contact with your mind. What you feel is actually happing in your mind that is why it feels so real." Astral explained.

Yuma started to relax. "Like when you weren't solid and you placed your hand over mine. There was no real contact but somehow I did felt your energy." Yuma said.

Astral nodded. Yuma's face turned from shock to a warm smile. He pressed his hand closer on Astral's skin.

The two tiny little hands returned and started to stroke his hand again.

A giggle escaped from Yuma's lips. He then knelt so his face was at the same high as the light globe. "Hey, little one. You maybe don't know it yet but I am your daddy." Yuma said.

The tiny hands tapped exciting on his hand making Yuma giggling even more.

"You have no idea how much I want to see you, little one. Me and your other daddy." Yuma said while looking at Astral with a smile.

Astral was touched by the scene playing in front him. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He rubbed his hand over Yuma's hand.

"Feeling better now?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded. "Yes much better." He stood back and started to twirl with his fingers. "And sorry that I didn't told you this. I just didn't want to bother you with my little problem."

Astral pulled Yuma in a hug. "You never bother me with anything Yuma." Astral said. The blue alien kissed Yuma softly on his forehead, causing Yuma to laugh from happiness.

"How do you always know a way to make me smile?" Yuma asked playfully.

"I know how because I love you." Astral answered with a wink, making Yuma laugh again.

When Yuma stopped laughing he realized something.

"Astral? Could the others feel this too?" Yuma asked.

"I think they can." Astral said.

"Really? They should feel this too. Grandma would love this" Yuma said before he run out of his room.

Yuma's excitement voice was so loud that even Astral heard it all the way from Yuma's room. He heard Yuma telling them that he was able to feel the baby and that they should feel it.

"I think this is going to be a very busy afternoon for you. But at least your daddy is happy again." Astral said to the child while rubbing his abdomen.

* * *

After long hours of taking turns for feeling the baby, Astral laid on Yuma's real bed trying to get some rest. The sun was down so it the room was dark. The only thing that made light was Astral soft glowing body creating a peacefully atmosphere.

Yuma was lying next to him with his head on his abdomen, listing to the heartbeat of their child. To Yuma it was most beautiful sound he had ever heard, well that and Astral's voice of course.

"Yuma, shouldn't you go to bed? You have school tomorrow." Astral said while gently running his hand though Yuma's black hair.

Yuma opened one eye looking straight into Astral's mismatched eyes.

"But I want to stay here with you and the baby." Yuma whined.

Astral chuckled. "Yuma." He started.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Yuma said with wide puppies eyes.

Astral raised an eyebrow. "Yuma what are you doing?" Astral asked in confuse.

"What? Never heard of the famous puppies eyes look?" Yuma explained.

"I am afraid not. What are they supposed to do?"

"They are supposed to, sigh, you know what never mind. Can I please stay?" Yuma begged.

Astral smiled at Yuma. "How about this, if you promise to go asleep we can stay like this." Astral proposed.

Yuma face beamed. "Okay promise." He said, cuddling closer to Astral who wrapped an arm around Yuma.

"Goodnight Astral. Goodnight little one." Yuma said and place a butterfly kiss on Astral's abdomen before closing his eyes.

It wasn't for long before Yuma was in a deep sleep and Astral closing his eyes to enjoy the silent moment.

* * *

Dairey: There it is. I had this cute scene in my head for awhile and I just wanted it to get it out.

Syns: otherwise she would go beserk.

Dairey: And for the other that wonders when the baby would be born. Well I can tell there is going to be one more chapter after this and then it will happen.

Syns: I just hope at time she decided what the gender of the baby would be.

Dairey: About that. I am still puzzeling about names. Can you guys give me some great names? Give me some names. Boys and girls names. Maybe it will help me decide the gender of the baby

Syns: Put them in the review, so please review the chapter.

Next chapter: A evil enemy make his move. What will happen? see it next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Dairey: New chapter is finally on

Syns: Also thank you for the boy and girls names.

Dairey: yeah I am finally out what I the gender will be :)

Syns: Enjoy

* * *

Yuma's fingers tapped nervously on his school bench. His eyes went from the school board to the clock. And again the time moved slowly by. So terrible slow, that it was agony for him.

The sudden sound of the free time bell made Yuma jump and fall from his seat.

"Yuma, are you alright?" Tetsuo asked half-laughing.

Yuma groaned from the pain. "Yeah, I think I am." He said, rubbing his back.

"You need to calm down Yuma. You're too tense. You don't even sleep during class anymore." Kotori said.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried." Yuma said.

Astral was almost 9 months pregnant, so he could be close to due date. And although Yuma was happy the baby was close from coming, it also made him anxious. Once, he even started to freak out when his D-gazer vibrated. He though his sister or grandma were calling him about Astral. But it was just a message from Tetsuo who told him forgot his deck again.

"Don't worry Yuma. Astral is in good hands. I think your Grandma know what to do if Astral goes into labor." Kotori said while they were walking to the school square.

"Of course Astral is in good hands. I just hope I will be there when it happens." Yuma said. He then smiled. "I just can't believe I'm going to be father soon."

Tetsuo grinned while giving Yuma a pat on the back. "And you will be a great father." Tetsuo said.

"I wasn't sure first. But you have grown so much such a short time that I believe that you will be indeed a great father." Kotori said.

"Thanks guys. I am so lucky to have you guys." Yuma said happily before hugging his friends. "Come on, let us go. I am in a mood for a duel. What about you Tetsuo?" Yuma asked his friend with a grin.

"Bring it on pal." Tetsuo yelled out with a grin of his own.

Both boys grabbed there D-pad and gazers. "Duel disk, set! D-gazer, set! Duel!"

* * *

"Man, did I get schooled by Tetsuo again. But that was an awesome duel." Yuma said excited. He and Kotori were walking towards his home.

"You know what would be more excited? That you actually win a duel against Tetsuo." Kotori joked.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Yuma shouted angry making Kotori laugh. "It's not like I will lose to Tetsuo forever. One day I will beat him and then." Yuma suddenly stopped causing Kotori to bump into Yuma.

"Yuma? Why do you stop?" Kotori asked as she walked up to stand beside him. She gasped when she saw the reason. The door of Yuma's home stood wide open, but on the surface of the door there were dents and scratches. It was like someone kicked open the door with full force.

"What happened?" Kotori asked in fear.

Yuma run into the house to find it out. What he came in he saw a broken chair and a broken vase on the floor. He then notices a lot of footprints, showing a lot of people came by here. His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw a laser sword.

He heard Kotori coming in who was as shocked as he was.

"Grandma? Kari? Astral?" Yuma called. No answer.

"Guys, are you here?" Yuma called again. This time Yuma heard a moan coming from upstairs.

He quickly ran up the stairs with Kotori behind him. He entered his room founding Kari and Haru lying unconscious on the floor.

"Grandma! Kari!" Yuma cried.

"Yuma, check on Astral. I will take care of them." Kotori said.

Yuma nodded and climbed up the ladder. "Astral? Are you here?" But all what he founded was a messy attic. There was no sign of the blue alien. What was going on? Where was Astral and what had happened here?

"Yuma, Kari is coming by!" Kotori shouted. Yuma quickly climbed down to see Kari opening her eyes. She groaned from pain.

"Kari? What had happened? Where is Astral?" Yuma asked.

Kari groaned. "I was helping Astral with the setting up the crib, when I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. It was then when Grandma came in. She said something about some strange men in dark outfits and laser swords arrived here asking if they could come in. But she refused and closed the door. It was then they started to break down the door. We told Astral to go to the attic and hide there."

"But Kari how can those guys out fight you? I have seen you taken self-defense classed there was no man able to beat you." Yuma asked in unbelief.

"Because Yuma, I wasn't beaten by those men. I was able to take care of them. But then I saw something coming in. A strange creature. It was him who knocked me and Grandma out. I couldn't do anything against it. The strength of it was so unnaturally strong." Kari explained.

"What was it?" Yuma asked.

"Well I am not sure if it was the concussion or what I really saw." Kari said unsure while rubbing her head.

"What?! What was it?!" Yuma cried.

"It looked like Astral…but then black." Kari answered.

"_Black...black…black."_ That horrible word kept echoing in Yuma's head. He just heard Kotori gasped in terror before his world became dark.

* * *

Astral groaned, his head throbbing from the pain. Carefully he tried to open his eyes. A bright light shinned right into his eyes, blinding him.

He closed his eyes again as he tried to remember what happened. But the stinging pain in his head prevented him to recall any memories.

Suddenly he felt fingers stroking his cheek gently. "Yuma?" Astral moaned.

A dark, awful familiar voice chuckled. "I am afraid Yuma isn't here right now. In fact he isn't any near you."

Astral's eyes snapped open, forcing his eyes to adjust to the light. When his vision became clear his fear was confirmed.

Right there, hovering over him was Black Mist grinning evilly at him.

Astral reacted immediately. He quickly crawled on his feet and tried to float away from Black Mist. But as he flew up a pull on his wrist pulled him back down. Astral gasped when he noticed the iron handcuffs around his wrists with a long chain stuck in the floor.

Astral pulled a couple times at the chain finding it locked thigh. Then Astral notice he didn't recognize where he was. He was what seems to look like a creepy dark laboratory. There were huge and steel devices he had never even seen before. Not even on TV.

"Where am I? What have you done to Kari and Haru?" Astral asked angry.

"Relax, those two are fine. Except for the headache they will have when the awake." Black Mist said half-laughing. "And to answer your question of where you are."

"You are in mine laboratory." A strange voice said.

Astral turned his face to source of the sound. He saw a pale skinned man with blonde hair that is curled up in a point three. He wore a black trench coat with a high collar, white gloves and white pants with black boots.

"Who are you?" Astral asked.

"I am going by the name Dr. Faker." The man answered.

"And what do you want from me Dr. Faker? Tell me." Astral demanded.

"I am actually more interested of what is _inside_ you." Dr. Faker said while looking at glowing globe with an evil gleam. That look give Astral cold shivers that run down his spine. He tried to cover his abdomen with his arms.

"Why?" Astral asked, trying not to sound scary.

"It's the perfect power source that I need to destroy Astral world once and for always."

Astral gasped. The memory of Astral world getting bombarded by strange purple explosive energy flashed before his eyes. An angry frown appeared on his face.

"So it's you who is attacking my world! Why?" He growled.

Dr. Faker chuckled. "If I am able to destroy Astral world I will become the most powerful person in the world and then I will rule over everything." Dr. Faker explained. "And I would do everything to accomplish this."

"So you're destroying a world that have done nothing wrong to you so could get some power?!" Astral growled angry. "But how did you find me? How did you even knew about the child?" Then the blue alien heard a chuckle. Quickly he turned his head to Black Mist.

"You." Astral sneered while pointing an accusing finger at his black copy. "You told him about this! But how?"

"You're still underestimating my power, dear Astral." Black Mist said.

_-Flashback-_

_A yellow orb, forming on a metal engine in the middle of the room, was slowly growing stronger. The roaring sound of lightning echoed through the chamber. The energy started to build up inside the orb._

"_Yes, yes! It's finally working!" Dr. Faker shouted with approval. He finally had enough power to activate his experiment._

_But then Dr. Faker heard a couple explosions from below the platform. The control panel showed that the energy level started to drop and the yellow orb started to shrink. Now it wasn't as big as a football and the room became silent._

_With a frustrated growl Dr. Faker slammed his fist into the control panel. "No! Not again." _

_This was the fifth time the machine suddenly stopped working. His patience started to run out. "Grrr still not enough energy. Kaito already collected a great amount of Numbers. But still it isn't enough. And with the messenger of Astral world searching for the numbers as well there will be less for Kaito to catch." _

_Dr. Faker was so frustrated he didn't even notice a dark shadow crawling around the room._

"_I need to find a powerful source." Dr. Faker pondered. "The messenger of Astral world should provide enough energy for that. But I have no idea where that cowardly spirit is hiding." He growled._

"_What if I could provide you with an even more powerful source?" A dark voice said._

_Dr. Faker looked around swiftly. "Who is there?! Show yourself!" Dr. Faker demanded. He wondered who was able to past by his defense system._

"_I am here." The voice said._

_Dr. Faker gasped when he saw a black slim figure with green marks, blue gems and mismatched eyes. One was black while the other was gold yellow. The figure was floating in a sitting position with his legs and arms crossed, looking at Dr. Faker with a grin._

"_Let me introduce myself. Number 96: Black Mist." Black Mist said while making an overreacting bow with his arms. _

"_You're a Number?" Dr. Faker first said in surprised, and then his face changed in a grin. "You either foolish or you have a death wish." He started to reach for his D-gazer to warn Kaito._

"_Or I am a number that can provide you the purest, most powerful power of the world. So pure, that those Numbers would become completely unnecessary." Black Mist said._

_Dr. Faker's hand stopped moving. "What?! That's impossible. There is no power in the world that is mightier than the numbers!" Dr. Faker exclaimed._

_Black Mist chuckled evilly. "There __**was**__ no power, but 9 months ago something changed."_

_Black Mist lowered himself so he was standing in front of Dr. Faker. "You see Astral, the one you call the messenger, has started a passionate relation with his host. And from that passion an offspring has been created. Right now Astral carries a child that is half-human half-alien." Black Mist explained._

"_A human person with the messenger of Astral world?" Dr. Faker said with disgust._

"_Trust me. It repulses me as much as you do. But that child does possess the power of Astral world. In time the child learns to control that power and because of that its lose some strength. Luckily when it is born the power is untouched, pure and full with strength. So full that you will be able to activate your experiment." Black Mist continued._

_Dr. Faker was surprised of what he heard. "How strong is it then?" He asked._

"_Stronger than a hundred numbers." Black Mist answered._

_That was indeed a very strong source for his experiment. With it he didn't need Kaito to look for the Numbers. And what wouldn't be more embarrassing then to be destroyed by the power of your own kind._

_But there was one thing Dr. Faker was puzzled about. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_Black Mist chuckled. "Because I know when you absorbed that bastard child powers, it will disappear. For good. And that is exactly what I want."_

"_But I don't know where that messenger is." Dr. Faker said._

"_I know where he is. And I will tell you, on one condition." Black Mist said, emphasizing it with pointing one of his claw fingers. "I want the messenger of Astral world. Alive."_

"_And why do you want him? What is your plan with him" Dr. Faker asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Black Mist's eyes became dark with lust and desire. "I want to turn that blue spirit in my personal slave. I would love to break his spirit piece by piece. I am going to make him beg and cry. And what better way to start then to kill his beloved child. Also I will enjoy seeing that brat going mad of grieve when he realizes that he has lost his child and lover." Black Mist said cruelly._

_Although Dr. Faker though Black Mist was truly a sadistic and wicked Number. But seeing the messenger completely broken, failing in his mission sounded like music in his ears._

"_Al right, you tell me where to find that messenger and you can have him after the birth. But how did you find me?" Dr. Faker asked in curiosity._

"_We Numbers are connected to each other. I like to use that bond to get the last scoops." Black Mist explained. "There are some foolish numbers who don't use it, because they are afraid for corruption." _

_Dr. Faker was amazed from the answer. He didn't know Number had these powers. "So tell me. Where can I find this 'Astral'?" Dr. Faker asked._

_Black Mist chuckled with closed eyes. "Ever heard of the Tsukumo residence?" _

_-End Flashback- _

"Let us say that Dr. Faker and me came to an agreement." Black Mist purred.

Astral was breathing heavily, his body trembling with rage. His golden eye was blazing with anger and hate aiming to his black twin. Without any signs Astral lunged himself towards Black Mist but thanks to the chain Astral was hold back a couple inches away from him.

Astral yelled from frustration when the chain prevented him from getting Black Mist. He pulled with all his might.

"Calm down, Astral. All that frustration isn't good for the baby." Black Mist said with fake concern.

"You…you demonic monster!" Astral spat.

Black Mist remained calm. In fact he was more entertained by Astral's furious outburst. "I think it will be better to leave our little pregnant friend alone so he can process the new information." Black Mist said before he vanished.

"Enjoy your stay here." Dr. Faker sneered while he took the elevator to leave the room.

Now Astral was all alone in this dark, cold, metal room. Once again he tried to break the chain. He even didn't care that the handcuffs were cutting open his skin. Not even the stinging pain in his wrists stopped him.

After a long time of struggling and attempts to break free, Astral felt on his knees with a cry of despair.

The realization of the fact that the child was in terrible danger brought tears to Astral's eyes. Inside he felt how the child was sending waves of worry. Like the child felt how distressed Astral was. He laid himself on the cold hard floor while rubbing his abdomen.

"Shhhh it's alright." Astral hushed to the child. "Everything will be all right. Daddy will find us. He is probably looking for us right now."

Astral felt how the child was happy about the mention of Yuma looking for them. It made Astral smile through his tears. "That's right. Daddy will rescue us."

_/I'm just hoping he will find us before it is too late./ _Astral though while attempting to calm down.

* * *

Kaito and Orbital 7 were walking through the hall, heading to Haruto's room. They then notice some guards standing in front of Dr. Faker's lab. This was strange to them because it was the first time ever.

Kaito wanted know more of it. He steps toward one of the guards, with Orbital right behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaito asked calm.

"We here standing guard, sir." The guard answered.

Kaito sighed in annoyance. "I can see that you guys are standing guard, you imbecile. Want I want to know why you guys are guarding _here_?" Kaito snapped.

"We don't know, sir. We just got some new assignment from Dr. Faker himself." The guard replied.

Kaito was surprised to hear that Dr. Faker himself ordered the guards. Usually it was Heartland self who gave orders. So whatever was in there it was top-secret.

"Who can enter?" Kaito asked.

"Dr. Faker told us not to let anyone but him trough. So if you want to go inside you should discus with Dr. Faker himself" The guard said.

Kaito nodded before continuing his way. When he was sure he was far away from the guards he turned to Orbital.

"Orbital I have a job for you."

"What then master Kaito?" Orbital asked in curiosity.

"Try to find out what Dr. Faker is hiding in there." Kaito ordered.

Orbital gasped. "B-but master Kaito to do that I have to break into the system. And if Dr. Faker discovers that he will not be pleased."

Kaito face shot a stern look to the small robot. "You should be more worried what I will do then what Dr. Faker will do if you are disobedient."

Orbital waved with his short robot arms. "No, no, no that would not be necessary Master Kaito! I will find it our right away!" Orbital squealed before riding away as fast as he could.

"I don't know what you are up to Dr. Faker. But whatever it is I will find it out." Kaito said.

* * *

Dairey: dum dum duuuuuuh. It is Black Mist and Dr. Faker working together.

Syns: An evil duo

Dairey: Yeah little mistake in the previous chapter. I meant to type eniemies, but put enemy. :p Oh well

Syns: please review this chapter and see you next time.

Next time: Kaito discover what Dr. Faker is hiding. What will he do? Leave Astral to his doom or warn Yuma where to find Astral. And what is happening with the child? Find it out next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Dairey: New chapter.

Syns: That fast?

Dairey: It's thanks to the nice reviewers. Thanks to them I always want to continue quickly.

Syns: I see. Well enjoy

* * *

It has been 2 days since Astral have been kidnapped. Yuma have been looking high and low for his blue alien lover. His concern was also directed to the child because there was no doubt Black Mist will hurt the child whenever it's born.

He was sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands, after another long search. Quiet sobs escaped from his lips, his shoulders shaking.

After a knock on the door Kari came in. She was looking with compassion to her little brother. It truly breaks her heart to see him so lost and sad.

She sat beside him rubbing gentle his back. "Still no luck?" Kari asked.

Yuma shook his head in hands, he then looked at her. She gasped when she saw the dark circles under Yuma's eyes. "Yuma you look awful. Didn't you sleep at all?" She asked.

"I have tried. But every time I close my eyes I got nightmares of Astral or the baby getting hurt." Yuma said with a trembling voice before breaking into crying.

Kari hugged her brother to her chest, trying to calm him down. And that wasn't easy. Kari just didn't know what to say to cheer up her brother. So she just let him cry until there were no tears left.

"Don't worry Yuma. We will continue looking until we found them." Kari assured him.

She hugged her brother closer until she heard a growling sound. She pulled away a little bit and looked at Yuma. "What was that?" she asked.

She then heard it again. But this time she knew where it came from. "Yuma when was the last time you eat something?"

"I don't even remember that." Yuma said.

Kari sighed. "Well I want you to eat something Yuma. Your stomach is protesting."

"I'm not feeling hungry." Yuma mumbled.

Kari tried a difference approach. "Yuma please, you have to eat something. You're making me and Grandma worried. Beside I don't think Astral would like it that you are starving yourself."

"Fine." Yuma said before walking downstairs with his sister.

* * *

Orbital 7 was running down the codes of the defense system. "Trying to get in the camera system is difficult then I though. I am working for 2 days straight now. If I don't get answers soon Master Kaito isn't going to be pleased."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. A list of the numbers of the camera and the description of where they stood appeared. "Finally!" Orbital said happy. "Now let's see. Where is the video of Dr. Faker's lab?"

Orbital screened down, looking for the right camera. "Ah there it is." He said and clicked on it. A window opened on his screen revealing a chained blue being in the middle of the room. He was sitting on his knees, looking at the floor. There was also a black being that looked like the twin of the other and Dr. Faker.

"Mhhh, Master Kaito would like to know about this." Orbital said before downloading the code to his hard drive and leaving the room.

Kaito was tucking in a deep asleep Haruto. A sincere smile was on his face. Something you don't see very much on Kaito.

He placed a kiss on Haruto's head. "Nice dreams little bro." He said quietly.

Then Orbital entered the room in a hurry. "Master Kaito! Master Kaito! I got it!" He squealed.

Kaito growled. "Would you be quite! Haruto is sleeping." Kaito snapped.

"S-sorry Master Kaito. But I was able to break into the camera system and found out what is hiding in his lab." Orbital whispered quietly. "Look for yourself."

Orbital use his eye camera to project the video. Kaito eyes became wide when he saw a familiar face. "Astral?" He said surprised.

"Astral? Is that the one you have fought inside the emperor key?" Orbital asked.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, that's him. But what is he doing here?" He wondered.

"I don't know. But from the chains around his wrists I dare to say he is not here by free will." Orbital said.

"Yeah, and what is that with the glowing orb in his stomach? It wasn't there when we fought. Put the sound on. They're talking about something."

"Okay sir."

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now Astral look what you have done with your wrists. You cut them completely open. Couldn't resist the chance the break free?" Black Mist taunted.

Astral didn't respond. He just kept looking to the floor. Sure his wrists were stinging, but he didn't care. At least he tried it.

"How long is it going to take for the child to being born?" Dr. Faker asked.

"It won't be long. He is almost 9 months pregnant. That's almost as long as a human. After all the child is half-human." Black Mist explained.

Black Mist floated closer and leaned close so Astral could feel his breath tickling his ear. "What are you hoping it will be Astral? A girl? Or a boy? Not that it matters." Black Mist hissed in his ear.

Astral pulled away from him as much the chain let him. He then turned his back to his black copy.

"Oh? Am I getting the silence treatment?" Black Mist snickered. "You learned that from your little human soul mate."

Astral felt pain in his heart when Black Mist mentions Yuma. He knew that the boy is probably feeling miserable as he is. But his believe that Yuma is looking for him gave him hope.

"I can't wait to tell that stupid brat about the loss of his child. He would probably cry and scream that it can't be true. I think I won't even tell him what the gender of the child was. So he will forever live with the agonizing question of what it was." Black Mist said cruelly.

Astral couldn't take it anymore. The mere flash of Yuma crying heartbroken was enough to make Astral furious.

"You stay away from Yuma! Understand! Don't you dare torturing him like that!" Astral roared. Again he tried to reach Black Mist.

Black Mist laughed loud. "What are you going to do about it?"

Astral gritted his teeth. "I swear, if I ever get out of here you..you w-will..you w-will."

Astral suddenly started to feel dizzy. His vision was spinning and became blurry. He felt down on the floor. Breathing deep and slowly he tried to calm down. He saw how his aura was dimming like when Yuma's life points were getting low.

"W-what… what i-is going…going o-on?" Astral gasped.

"Indeed what is going on Black Mist? It looks like he running out of energy" Dr. Faker asked.

Black Mist face beamed like he won the jackpot. "That's because he is running out of energy. When the child is ready to come it absorbs some from the one who carried it. Look, his gems are starting to glow." Black Mist said and pointed to one of the gems.

Astral looked to and saw that they indeed were glowing._/No, no, no! Not now!/_ Astral though in panic.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Black Mist said in joy. "In just mere moments they baby would be here. Isn't that great Astral?" Black Mist said happy but with a grin that meant no good.

"No." Astral groaned silently.

* * *

In Haruto's room Kaito was standing in a completely shock. He just discovered that Astral had some relationship with Yuma. And the Astral somehow got pregnant, and in hell he didn't know how, and carried some half-human half-alien baby inside him. And this Black Mist had helped Dr. Faker to get his hands on Astral.

"What are we going to do now Master Kaito?" Orbital asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"Euhm, well, it looks like the child is coming and I doubt Dr. Faker has no good intention with it." Orbital explained.

"And?" Kaito asked still not following where the small robot was going.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Orbital asked confused.

Kaito turned his back to the screen, but still hearing Astral groans. "Mine concern is only towards Haruto. It's not my fault that Yuma doesn't keep an eye to his lover and child." Kaito said.

"B-but Master Kaito." Orbital stuttered. Although he sworn alliance to Heartland and Dr. Faker, somewhere deep inside he felt that this didn't felt right.

Kaito didn't say anything and walked to Haruto, shielding the sound of Astral's struggling. He sat on the side of the bed and grabbed gently Haruto's hand. With his fingers he runs softly over Haruto's skin.

But a sudden scream of Astral pulled his attention to the screen. He felt a heavy weight in his heart. Somewhere inside he felt guilty.

Suddenly Haruto started to glow, surprising Kaito. He closed his eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

_/Brother? Why are you not helping them?/_Haruto's voice said in his mind.

_/Haruto? Is that really you?/_Kaito asked.

_/Yes it's me. But why are you not helping them/_Haruto asked again.

_/Haruto…Listen my concern is to you. I promise you to make you better and that is exactly what I would do./_Kaito explained.

_/That isn't nice brother. That baby is in great danger. Yuma will help you if I am in danger. So why won't you help him?/ _Haruto said with disappointment.

Kaito didn't reply. Instead he felt the weight in his heart getting heavier. Somewhere there was truth in Haruto's words.

_/And didn't you tell me to do always the right thing? Isn't the right thing to rescue the baby?/_

Kaito nodded._/Yes, Haruto. You're right. That is the right thing to do./_

_/So you will help them?/_Haruto said with happiness.

_/Yes. I will help them Haruto./_Kaito snickered.

_/Thanks big brother./_ Haruto exclaimed.

Then the light disappeared quickly as it came. Kaito slowly opened his eyes seeing Haruto still deep asleep.

"Master K-Kaito! What was that?" Orbital asked.

Kaito stood up again and walking past by Orbital. "Master Kaito?"

"Let's go Orbital." Kaito simply answered.

"Huh? Go where?" Orbital wondered.

"To Yuma. We need to warn him about Astral's hideout and that he is in labor." Kaito answered.

Orbital side dishes went up from happiness. "Really, Master Kaito!" He said happy.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you actually going to stand there like a litterbot?" Kaito said.

"N-no, no. Of course not Master Kaito. Let's go." Orbital quickly said and transformed into his glider form. Once he was strapped on Kaito's back they flew into the sky. Heading straight to Yuma's home.

* * *

Astral was groaning and twitching. He used all his remaining strength to prevent the child from coming. He felt how the sweat of his forehead dripped.

_/No, please little one. Stay inside. It isn't save for you here./_ Astral begged.

"You can't keep fighting like this Astral. Your will lose the struggle eventually." Black Mist said.

"And beside: how will that Tsukumo kid find you. He even doesn't know you here." Dr. Faker grinned.

Astral covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear it. But inside he feared that they were right. Still he didn't want to give up. He was not going to give up the child without a fight.

He still believed that Yuma will come to the rescue.

* * *

Yuma sighed, stirring the spoon in his soup. He had taken a couple bites but reluctantly. Yuma's friends were also siting on the table. But just like Yuma they were all looking sad.

It was Tetsuo who broke the silence. "There must be a place that we didn't think about."

Cashwell nodded. "In the end: maybe we overlooked something."

"What about the key? Have you looked there Yuma?" Flip asked.

Yuma nodded. "I have looked for hours there. I even have called for Black Mist." Yuma said.

"You called for Black Mist?" Kotori gasped.

"Well, if swearing and cursing to that Black demon is the same as 'calling' then yes." Yuma growled. His anger towards that hideous monster has reached a new level. He would never ever wish someone a death curse. But for that evil number he made an exception.

"Is that Black Mist really so dangerous?" Haru asked.

"Are you kidding? We have faced that dark creep before." Tetsuo said. "He really doesn't care about anything but destroying everything in his path."

"Tetsuo." Kotori said

"That thing has no heart. He just will do everything to get what he wants. And part of his goal is to get Astral." Tetsuo continued not hearing Kotori.

"Tetsuo." Kotori tried again, but this time louder.

"And trust me he would not spare anyone to do so. No man, woman, child.."

"TETSUO." Kotori yelled.

But it was too late. Yuma pushed his chair back so hard it felt on the floor with a bang. With tears running down his cheeks and a hand on his mouth to block the sound of his sobs, he ran back to his room. When they heard Yuma shutting the door with a bang, Kotori looked angry at Tetsuo.

And she was not the only one.

Tetsuo swallowed. "S-sorry." He apologized.

"Tetsuo, he doesn't need to be reminded what Black Mist will do if the child would come." Cat said sternly.

Haru sighed. "Let us all hope that Yuma will find a clue to where they hiding Astral."

Upstairs Yuma was lying on the bed crying into his pillow. "Astral. I- I am s-so sorry." Yuma sobbed. "I w-wasn't abl-le to p-protect you."

Unaware of it, Yuma didn't hear his attic window getting opened and someone entering his attic.

Kaito looked around in surprise. He couldn't believe that this was the place where Yuma slept. The room was scattered with artifacts and items. There were just enough places to walk from left to right.

Orbital turned his around like an owl. "How do you get down from this attic? I don't see any dooOAAAARGH!"

Orbital felt down the hole and came down with a crash on the floor of Yuma's real bedroom. The crash made Yuma jump up.

"What? Orbital? What are you doing here?" Yuma asked.

Yuma then someone mumble. "Stupid metal twit." He looked and was shocked to see Kaito looking down from the hole.

"Kaito!" Yuma exclaimed.

Kaito jumped down from the attic, landing gracely on the floor right before Yuma, who braced himself. "Listen if you here to duel me, I am not.."

"I am not here to duel you." Kaito said.

Yuma blinked from surprise. "You're not? Then why are you here?" Yuma asked.

"You're looking for Astral right? I know where to find him." Kaito explained.

Yuma gasped. "What? But how do you know that.."

"Dr. Faker is the one that took him. He is holding Astral in his laboratory as we speak." Kaito said.

Yuma's eyes narrowed. "Why should I believe you? Why would you tell me where Astral is. I though you wanted to defeat him and take his soul."

Kaito growled at the stubborn boy. "Orbital show him." He ordered.

"Right, Master Kaito." Orbital said and again he used his project eye. Yuma saw the image of Astral. In chains, writhing and groaning on the floor while Black Mist and some man were looking at him with a grin.

"Astral!" Yuma cried.

"Listen Yuma. I know that you and him having a relationship and that he is pregnant. And right now your friend is in labor." Kaito notified him.

"What!" Yuma exclaimed.

"You heard me. Your child is going to be born and it seems that Dr. Faker has no good intentions with it."

"But, but, but why are you helping me? I though you didn't care about anyone?" Yuma asked still confused of Kaito actions.

"It's true that I don't care what is going to happen with those souls I capture. But I don't sacrifice a newborn child. I am not a monster." Kaito said.

"Yeah, show a little bit more gratitude Toma. You should be happy that Master Kaito came here to warn you." Orbital scolded.

"Quite, Orbital." Kaito demanded. "So? Now what Yuma? You have to make up your mind fast. Astral is in labor, it's only a matter of time before Astral lose the struggle and the child will be in the hands of Dr. Faker."

Yuma looked back at the screen seeing Astral in pain, continuing the fight of keeping the child safe. Then he made a decision.

His face turned from doubt to determination. "Okay, let's go." Yuma answered.

* * *

Dr. Faker tapped with his foot. "This is going to take forever. How long do I have to wait?" He snapped angry. Black Mist was not looking happy either. He had to admit that Astral was tougher then though. But Black Mist had one more trick on his sleeve.

"Help me to turn him on his back." He asked Dr. Faker.

Both walked to Astral, who was so focused on his struggle he didn't notice them getting closer. He did notice it to late when they turned him on his back and Dr. Faker pinning his arms above his head.

His eyes widened in fear when he saw Black Mist placing his hand on his abdomen. He tried to get away, unfortunately he lost of strength and Dr. Faker holding him thigh he could only squirm.

"W-what a-are you doing-g?" Astral gasped.

Black Mist smiled cruelly. Without a word his hand send some of his dark aura towards the globe. Astral started to scream when he felt how Black Mist forced his body to release the child.

He felt a burning pain in abdomen, like he felt he was on fire. The pain he feeling now was nothing to compare of the pain he felt when he became solid.

Dr. Faker felt how Astral tried to release his arms while kicking with his legs.

"Stop it! Please stop it! It hurts! IT HURTS!" Astral cried, tears falling from his eyes.

His body and gems started to shine brighter. It almost blinding the evil duo.

Astral screamed at the top of his lungs, arching his back. He felt how his abdomen slowly opened while the globe rises from his inside. Normally it wouldn't hurt that much, but somehow Black Mist made it painfully for the poor blue alien.

A light burst from Astral's body. This time the two had to cover their eyes. Astral felt how the energy of the baby stopped flowing to him. In fact he didn't felt anything anymore.

He only heard the sound of something taking form. He tried with everything to keep his conscious to see the child. But the absorbing of his energy, the exhausting battle and the forced birth started to take his toll.

His body felt numb on the floor while his eyes were started to close. He barley saw how the light started to dim. A dull sound of something crying reached his ear.

And just before he lost the battle of conscious he heard Black Mist.

"Now, this is a surprising development"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Syns: Well that's was the chapter

Dairey: Syns!

Syns: Uhm, yes?

Dairey: Did you made me write a cliffhanger ending?!

Syns: Oh, that! Well, uhm.

Dairy: You know how mean that is to the readers? Come here you!

Syns: Yikes! Well see you next, unless she kills me, please review and see ya *runs away from Dairey*

Next chapter: Kaito, Yuma and his friends are heading towards Astral. But what did Black Mist meant with 'surprising development'? And what is he planing to do with Astral now he isn't pregnant anymore? Find next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Dairey: New chapter is finally up!

Syns: So that means she didn't kill me :)

Dairey: How can I? She is a part of me. So if I kill her I kill me and then I can't finish this story. Also thx for the many nice reviews.

**Little warning: in this chapter there is tentacle rape. I will put the warning of where it begins.**

* * *

Astral groaned, slowly opening his eyes. What happened? How long was he out? He rubbed his head with his hands. He hissed when he felt a stinging pain in his wrist.

He looked at his wrist, seeing that they were lying completely open. Then it came back to him.

Black Mist. Dr. Faker. Him trying to get out of those cuffs, him going in labor and the agonizing pain when Black Mist forced him to release the child.

He gasped. The child! Where was it?

Astral tried to stand up, but his head was swinging so hard he lost balance. He then tried to sit up. Slowly he sat up. He was relieved he was able to do that. But he wondered why he wasn't chained anymore.

"Well, well, well. Looks who is awake." Black Mist taunted. "Had a nice sleep sleepyhead?"

Astral saw Black Mist standing in front of him, arm crossed and smiling happy at him.

Astral just give him an angry glare. "Where..where's the child?" Astral demanded weakly.

Black Mist, without answering, floated out of the way. What Astral saw made his breath caught in his throat.

Right there, in the arms of Dr. Faker was not one but _two_ babies lying.

One was completely blue as he was with gems like him, but didn't have the same marks has he had. They were more curly and wavy just like vines. The child had long blue hair with red tips. It matched perfect with the red eyes, which the child inherit of Yuma.

Astral had no doubt about that it was a girl.

The other had light tanned skin like Yuma. There were no gems, and it only had marks like Astral had on his cheeks. The hairstyle was just like when Astral and Yuma go in Zexal mode but instead of the gold hair it was black fading into blue. And this one had Astral's mismatched eyes.

Astral wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl until it saw that it had the same genitals as Yuma. It was a boy.

A boy and a girl. He couldn't believe it.

"A twin." Astral whispered while looking at the children adoringly. They were beautiful. Now he understood why the orb had two different colors. The blue was presenting the girl while red was the boy.

"I guess it is a completely surprise for you too." Black Mist said, interrupting Astral's thoughts. "Well how cute this heartwarming family moment is we have to continue were we left off."

Dr. Faker nodded turning around, heading to the elevator.

Astral felt his heart skipped a beat. "Wait!" Astral cried. Dr. Faker stopped and turned back to Astral who was reaching out to him.

"Please, let me hold them. J-just for a moment. Please." Astral begged.

Dr. Faker just snorted and turned his back to Astral again. Tears formed in Astral's eyes. His worst fear became true.

"No! Don't do this!" Astral yelled. He tried to stand up as he felt that his head was clear again. But before he could go to he was pushed back face down.

He turned his head to see Black Mist lying on top of him pinning him on the floor.

Astral tried to throw Black Mist off. Unfortunately he didn't have his full strength back so his struggle was nothing but a squirm. "Get off me!" Astral snapped before a tentacle wrapped around his mouth.

Black Mist just chuckled when Astral's sound of protest was nothing but a mumble. "Go on . I will deal with Astral here." Black Mist said darkly.

With tears in his eyes Astral saw how his two children were taking away from him. When they were completely out of sight they streamed like river over his cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry Astral." Black Mist said with fake sympathy. "I will make you feel better."

Astral froze when he felt Black Mist cold, black-clawed hand straddling his thighs. Black Mist run his snack tongue over Astral's back. "Mhhh, you have no idea how long I wanted to do this. You're all mine now." Black Mist moaned.

Astral eyes widened when he saw Black Mist calling the rest of his tentacles.

* * *

Carefully and quietly Kaito lead Kari, Yum, Yuma's friends and even Shark through the secret passage. "Are we there yet?" Yuma asked.

Kotori sighed. "We are there when we get there Yuma. Stop asking it every five minutes."

"Hey, forgive me if I am worried. Do I have to remind you that Astral is in labor." Yuma snapped.

"Al right, calm down you two." Kari shushed to them.

"Okay we're here." Kaito said. "Now try to be quite and try not to pull any attention." He dialed in the secret code and the wall rolled open. Kaito looked carefully around the corner. "The entrance of the lab is around this corner. But to get there we need to get rid of those guards." Kaito said quietly.

"How much are there?" Yuma asked.

"Four guards." Kaito said.

"We need to pull their attention." Shark said.

"What about we let them get after us? During that, you, Shark and Kaito get inside and help Astral." Kari suggested.

"But isn't that dangerous? What if they capture you?" Yuma said with worry.

"Not if Orbital leads them. He knows the way inside the Heardland tower better than anyone. You got that Orbital?" Kaito asked

"Got it Master Kaito." Orbital saluted.

"Good luck Yuma." Tetsuo said.

"Yeah, I hope you find Astral." Cat said.

"Thanks guys." Yuma said sincere.

"Just one question: how are going to pull their attention?" Caswell asked.

"Yoohoo!" Everyone turned around to see Flip jumping in plain sight, waving wildly with his arms.

"What the?" Tetsuo said.

"Hey! What is that kid doing here!" A guard yelled.

"I don't know but he isn't alone! Look!" Another guard said while pointing at the rest.

"RUN!" Kari commanded. The others took off through the hall opposite of the three boys. And as they said the guards pass by them, not noticing them.

"Well, that went well." Shark said.

"Come on! Astral needs help." Yuma said as he ran to the door, not knowing of the horror he was about to find.

* * *

**Warning lemon scene! tentacle rape! Don't like it don't read it!**

Astral's screams of pure torture were muffled by the tentacle around his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut tight while tears rolled over his cheeks. His hands were scratching the tentacle that tied his arms behind his back.

But all of that didn't interfered Black Mist thrusting his tentacle into Astral's entrance. Black Mist's body still lay on top of Astral's, trapping him between the number and the floor.

Not only was the violation pure torture for Astral but Black Mist's tentacle was way bigger than Yuma.

Yuma was always gentle and careful with Astral, trying not to hurt him when they made love. But Black Mist didn't even tried to be gentle with his hard and fast thrusts.

In fact Black Mist enjoyed each and every moment.

He moaned into Astral's ear. "Oh, Astral. This feels even better then I imagine. Now I understand why that brat likes to screw you around."

Yuma.

Astral felt like he was betraying Yuma by letting Black Mist touch him like this. More tears felt from his eyes. Yuma probably wouldn't want him now anymore.

He was tainted. Filth. Unworthy.

He failed Yuma and he failed to his children.

Astral felt how Black Mist suddenly stopped and turned him around so now his back was lying on the floor. The remaining free tentacle started to rub and stroke every gem on his body. A wave of pleasure shot through him.

Astral bit into his lips to hold back the moans. He wasn't to give the monster that privilege.

Unfortunately Black Mist did sense some change into Astral's behavior. So his tentacles rubbed harder and faster.

Astral writhed and squirmed. He tried anything to keep his mind busy from the pleasure he felt. But eventually he couldn't hold back anymore.

A small moan escaped from his lips, but it was clear and loud enough for Black Mist. With excitement he removed the tentacle around Astral's mouth. He wanted to hear the moans loud and clear.

Unwillingly Astral moaned again.

"Yes, yes, moan Astral." Black Mast moaned satisfied. "Too bad we have to wait two weeks before you can carry any children again." Astral's eyes snapped open wide when Black Mist told him that. He shook his head rapidly. Carrying children of this cruel, cold hearted black demon sounded like a living nightmare. It was the last thing he would do.

"Oh, yes Astral. You and I are going to be here for a very, very, very long time. Luckily two weeks isn't long. And we have time to practice" Black Mist said before trusting hard again.

**Safe to read again.**

Astral screamed loud when the pain started again.

"Don't hold back Astral I know your close. Beside there is nobody here to help you." Black Mist hissed.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Astral and Black Mist froze from surprise.

Black Must turned his head and was shocked to see Yuma, the boy called Shark and a strange boy he didn't knew.

"How in the world did you find us?!" Black Mist yelled angry.

"That's doesn't concern to you, Number. Come forward Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito commanded.

In a flash Black Mist came eye to eye with a fierce dragon with light blue luminescence glowing body, vibrant glowing wings, dark blue scales covered the thighs, tail, chest and shoulders. The beast was growing to the evil number with his bare teeth.

Kaito knew using the dragon's Photon stream of destruction would be too dangerous since the number was still lying on top of Astral. He needed to use another strategy.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon uses your Tail Slash!"

The dragon roared, spun around and swiped his long tall hitting him right in Black Mist's side. The hit knocked Black Mist off Astral, releasing him from his grip.

As quickly the number crashed on the floor it quickly crawled back on his feet.

Astral, still lying on the ground, tried to move to get a better look. But he yelped of pain when he moved his legs, which Yuma heard.

Yuma quickly ran to Astral. "Astral!" He cried while raising Astral in his arms.

"Y-Yuma?"

Yuma looked back, eyes filled with tears but with a smile. "Yes it's me. Don't worry we are here to save you. " Yuma said softly.

An angry roar pulled both their attention. Yuma gasped when turned his head and saw Black Mist in his true form. Black Mist became so furious of sight of Yuma holding Astral that he lost all his self-control.

Enraged he jumped at the dragon, stabbing his claws into Galaxy's leg while using his other claw to slash Galaxy eyes's chest. The dragon shrieked from the pain falling on his one leg. Then Black Mist punched the wounded dragon, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"I think that Number have become berserk!" Shark yelled to Kaito before a tentacle grabbed them and threw them to the wall as well.

"Shark! Kaito!" Yuma cried.

When Black Mist was done with them he turned to Yuma and Astral. As he was coming closer Yuma started to tremble in fear but refuse to leave Astral behind. He actually tightens his grip around Astral, who was shaking too.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE ASTRAL, THEN NOBODY WILL!" Black Mist roared, raising he long arm, extending his long nails.

Astral and Yuma closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable. But nothing came, all what happened was a loud, hard stab sound.

Yuma carefully peeked through on of his before opening them wide in suprise. "Hope!"

Hope was standing behind Black Mist with his sword right through Black Mist's chest. While purple mist flooded from the wound Black Mist turned back in humanoid form, his face scrunched in excruciating pain.

"H-Hope. Yu-uo.." Black Mist groaned.

_**/I told you: hurt the masters and I will let you feel the meaning of pain./ **_Hope said angry. He raised his other sword high above his head.

_**/NOW PERISH!/ **_Hope yelled before slashing his sword down with a smooth slash.

At first nothing happened but then a bright purple light burst from the Black Mist's body. The Number let out a hoarse death scream before it turned into black ooze, splashing on the floor completely lifeless.

Yuma and Astral started at the black puddle waiting to see if will move again. But nothing happened. No move, no sound, nothing.

_**/It's alright masters. He's gone, permanent. Black Mist won't hurt you anymore./**_

Yuma looked gratefully at the warrior, with red eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you, Hope." Yuma said softly. The warrior bowed his head before retreating back into the key.

Yuma sighed in relief before looking at Astral with a smile. "Astral, I am so happy that I found you. I thought I would never see you again." Yuma said, hugging Astral close to his body.

Astral clinging to him was relieved and happy as Yuma was. But there was also sadness in his eyes.

"I am s-sorry Yuma. I wasn't able to protect the children. I have tried to hold them back, but Black Mist's power forced me to release them. Dr. Faker has them now." Astral explained with new tears in his eyes.

"I know you. I saw it went Kaito came to warn me. Don't worry we get them...Wait!" Yuma suddenly exclaimed, pulling away from the hug. "Did you just say 'children'? That's the plural of child. There was more than one?"

Astral's nod confirmed his question. "It was a twin."

"A twin?" Yuma said in shock.

"I guess that explained why the globe had two different colors." Astral said.

Yuma was completely speechless. But a smile appeared on his face. "Wow, a twin. I guess we don't have to make a second one anytime soon." Yuma joked. "Did you have a look at them?"

Astral nodded. "Really? How did they look like?" Astral smile softly. "They were beautiful Yuma. It was a boy and a girl." Yuma face beamed from happiness.

"But Dr. Faker took them and I don't know where they are now." Astral said sadly.

"Don't worry I will find them." Yuma said. He carefully laid Astral back down and started to get when Astral grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Astral said.

"Astral I don't think you are no condition to go. You struggle during labor, you gave birth to a twin and Black Mist was very rough with you. I think you should rest." Yuma said.

Astral shook his head. "No, Yuma. I coming and that's final. How can I rest while you fighting alone with ."

"I am not alone. I got Shark and Kaito." Yuma said.

"I don't think they will be a great help now Yuma." Astral said, pointing to where the two unconscious boys were lying. "And we have to time to lose."

"Huh? Why is that?" Yuma asked.

"I think he needs their power to destroy Astral world. I could tell it by the looks of him. Also he had said to me that it was him who was attacking my world." Astral explained.

"Oh no!" Yuma said in shock.

"Indeed, so let's hurry." Astral said. He tried to move but again the pain in lower area shot through his back.

"Astral stop moving. You're hurt." Yuma said in concern.

"But I want to help you. I am not letting you go alone." Astral hissed through gritted teeth. "And I don't care whatever you say."

Yuma tried to think for an idea for Astral to come without hurting himself even more. He knew Astral was to determinate to stay down.

Then the idea popped in his head.

"Wait. There is a way for you to come without moving yourself." Yuma said.

Astral blinked with his eyes in confuse. "And how are you going to do that Yuma?"

Yuma smiled with a confident grin to Astral. "One word Astral: Zexal."

* * *

Dairey: Suprise! It's a twin. I just couldn't choice so I picked a twin. That's why I describe the globe with two colors in chapter 5.

Syns: So she knew all along what the genger would be. But the names where difficult for her.

Dairey: That's why I pretended that I still was debating with the genger of the child. If I would ask for names for boys and grils then some of you would figure it out.

Syns: Which names I am going to use will be revealed next chapter. Until then see ya for next chapter and don't forget to review.

Next Chapter: Are Yuma and Astral capable to save the twin? Or will Dr. Faker succeed with his plan? Find out next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Syns: New chapter is on!

Dairey: and many sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay

Syns: Many things came between it and we are working to form a keyshipping fanfic into a comic. More details on that soon.

Dairey: So I tried my best to get it done. See it as a treat for my birthday wich is today 08/09 :)

Syns: Enjoy!

* * *

Dr. Faker placed the baby boy on the pedestal that was connected with the device on where the yellow orb rested. A gurgling sound came to his ear. He looked at the girl who looked at him intensely with her red eyes. It was like the girl knew he wasn't the good guy.

"Ah yes, beings born from Astral world are more mentally advanced then humans. But you're still a baby. Your mind is a couple months older but not your body." Dr. Faker said with a grin.

The girl stuck out her tongue at him making Dr. Faker snicker. "Yeah, yeah you're very cute." He said as he holds the girl above the pedestal.

But as just he wanted to lay the girl next to her brother she grabbed his hands. Dr. Faker felt a jolt of electric going through his veins. The force of the electric shock pushed Faker a couple feet away from the pedestal while the girl felt gentle on the pedestal next to her brother.

Dr. Faker groaned as he was getting up again. He growled when heard the baby girl giggling. "You're lucky I need you little brat. Otherwise I would swipe that smile of your face right now." Dr. Faker sneered.

Angry he walked back to the control system where started to press some buttons. The pedestal where the children laid started to glow. A small stream of energy flowed to the orb. "And to make sure nothing will interrupt this." Dr. Faker said and activated a shield around the children.

Slowly the children started to feel the effect of the draining as they started to whimper.

"Now you're not so tough anymore." Dr. Faker snickered.

* * *

Yuma kept running and running but for some reason he didn't felt like he was running randomly. Since Yuma and Astral had fused together in there Zexal mode he could feel how the connection between him and the children guide him.

And by Zexal, Astral was able to traveling inside Yuma, this way he could come without pain.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. "Man, how much further are they?" Yuma gasped.

_/There not far anymore. I can feel it./ _Astral said inside his mind.

"I hope so. We have to find them before Dr. Faker hurts them. I don't want to…Wait! Listen." Yuma said surprised. A sound reached their ears. It sounded like soft crying, but not from one but two little children.

_/The children! There in pain./_ Astral exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Yuma cried in panic._ /We need to hurry!/ _Astral said as Yuma quickly running off again.

* * *

Dr. Faker watched as the children's energy was drained away from them. The orb slowly started to glimmer and grow bigger. But he wasn't satisfied by the speed of the process.

"This takes too long." He said impatiently. He removed the safety valve off a big round button. "But with this your powers would be absorbed in matter of seconds. And there will be nothing left of you two. Goodbye, you two." His finger reached to the button.

"NO!"

When Dr. Faker turned around in surprise, something in a flash of red, gold and white punched him in the stomach. It pushed him away from the control to the wall where two hands hold him by the collar.

"Leave them alone!"

Although Dr. Faker had never seen the boy with white jumpsuit, red armor, gold hair with purple bangs and a D-gazer that looked more like a head piece. The green marks and the one gold eye gave away Astral's identity.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Astral. I see your little human lover finally came to rescue you." Dr. Faker said, glaring at Yuma who growled angry to the man.

Yuma have never ever felt hate against anyone, but this man, who have caused pain to Astral and was hurting their children now, could be the first one who he ever could feel hate against.

"How dare you! How dare you hurt two innocent children! " Yuma yelled, ready strike him with his fist. But the sound of the children crying stopped him.

_/Yuma! Let's deal with Dr. Faker later. We need to get the children away from that pedestal!/ _

"You're right Astral. But to make sure…Hope come forward!" Hope appeared in a flash. "Make sure Dr. Faker doesn't do anything that could hurt the children." Yuma told Hope. The Number did as Yuma commanded by pointing his sword to Dr. Faker, ready to strike if Dr. Faker would do something.

Yuma released Dr. Faker and ran to the pedestal where the children laid on. But as he was an arm reach away from them, the shield around the children prevented him to reach the infants.

Yuma banged his hands against the shield trying his best to break it. "Hang on kids! Daddy is here!" Yuma yelled to assure them.

But the shield blocked any sound, so the kids didn't hear anything. Not even the banging sound of Yuma's hand slamming against the shield.

Their wailing just continued while their face was scrunched up in pain, tears falling from their closed eyes like rivers. It was too much for Yuma or Astral to bear. So Yuma started to beat harder and harder, pulling all his strength together. Unfortunately the shield remained unscratched not matter what Yuma did.

When they heard the girl's sound of wailing starting get weaker both of them started to panic.

Dr. Faker, who heard the sound decreasing, laughed cruelly. "It's almost done. In mere moments your children's power is absorbed. And without it they will dissolve, forever gone."

"No! No! No! Nooooooo!" Yuma cried. Even Astral felt despair as he stood frozen inside Yuma's mind.

After a couple slams Yuma felt on his knees tears falling from his eyes. There was no use. He couldn't break that shield, nothing could.

_/I'm s-sorry Yuma. It's my entire fault. I should've protected them./ _Astral said, his voice trembling with sadness.

Yuma shook his head. "N-no Astral, this isn't your fault. If anyone is the blame it's me. I should've found you sooner. If I have the children would have been safe." Yuma sobbed.

Astral felt the intense pain of Yuma soul crashing on his, wishing he could relieve the boy from it. He brushed his soul against Yuma's trying to comfort him.

"You were right a-about one thing thought." Yuma sobbed

_/What then?/_ Astral asked.

"It just as you said. They are beautiful. At least I have seen them." Yuma said. He smiled through his tears while looking at the children, creating an image of them inside his mind. Making sure he would never forget them.

Astral chuckled in his mind._/Yes, aren't they./_

Yuma bowed his head so it touched the shield. "I just wish there was something we could do." Yuma whispered.

_/But there is a way to save them, master./_ A woman voice said.

Yuma and Astral gasped. "Reiki? What do you mean 'there is a way?'" Yuma asked.

/_Use the power of Zexal. Remember. It's the power that changes darkness into light. Use that to break this shield. Use a Zexal weapon./_

"You think that will work Reiki?" Yuma wondered.

_/It's worth to try Yuma. Better that then doing nothing./ _Astral said.

Yuma nodded. Astral was right. They have to try anything in their power.

"Alright Astral, let's go." Yuma said. He got up and raised his hand up in the air.

"All of the light and power, please gather together in my hand and illuminate the path towards hope!" Yuma and Astral said while Yuma's hand started to glow with a bright light. "SHINING DRAW!"

Yuma draw a card from his deck. "Now appear Zexal weapon Lion Hammer Mace!"

A flame of fire shot from the card up circling a couple moments above Yuma before coming down in Yuma's hand again. After the flame died down he was holding a hammer mace made from gold, a head of lion with gold and red mains as head. The solid shaft was long and firm decorated with Astral's inscriptions.

"Cool." Yuma said. His hands tighten the grip on the solid shaft. "Now, let's see if this shield can stand against the awesome power of Zexal!" Yuma shouted and raised the weapon high before swung it down. The mace came in contact with the shield with a loud bang.

After the long echo of the bang fade away there was a deadly silence. But then the sound of glass cracking was heard. Cracks slowly appeared on the surface of the shield before it crashed in thousand pieces.

"YES! It worked!" Yuma exclaimed.

_/Yuma, quickly! De-activate Zexal. I grab the boy and you the girl./ _Astral said.

In a flash Yuma and Astral were there old self and quickly grabbed the twin of the pedestal. The flow of the energy from the pedestal slowly died down causing the orb to shrink back to his small form.

"No! This can't be true!" Dr. Faker shouted angry.

Yuma and Astral both sighed in relief as they hold the twin in their arms. They were safe. The twin was safe within their arms. Yuma smiled happily at Astral who was relived as he was. Bu their happy moment was disturbed by a loud explosion. The family jumped from the loud sound and the babies started to cry harder. Yuma and Astral turned around to see Hope standing before a huge, dark cloud.

A dark laugh echoed. "You may have saved your lover and children this time Yuma Tsukumo. But next time you won't be so lucky." Dr. Faker shouted. Hope slashed his sword through the cloud. But as the cloud dissolved, a huge hole in the wall appeared, but no .

Yuma growled. "Damn, he's gone. I just wanted to kick his ass for kidnapping you and the children."

"I know Yuma. I too wanted him to pay for hurting the children but let us first focus on them." Astral said. Yuma understood what he meant with that. The children were still wailing not realizing they weren't on the pedestal anymore.

Yuma started to rock the little blue girl in his arms. "Shhhhh, it's alright little one. You're save now." Yuma whispered.

The girl slowly ceased her crying. With a couple sniffles she opened her teary eyes. Yuma gasped when he looked straight into her beautiful red eyes. Her eyes reminded him of his mother.

When the girl finally realize she was in her father's hands she started to coo adorable. Yuma responded with a happy laugh. He snuggle he face close to her, rubbing their noises against each other causing the girl to giggle.

Yuma then heard another cooing sound. He looked up to see Astral holding the boy close to his chest while rubbing his back gently. Astral happy closed his eyes and sighed in content. Seeing Astral so happy and in peace made Yuma's heart cry.

"Astral, we're finally a complete family again." Yuma cried. Astral nodded as he reached to the girl and stroke her cheek. The girl giggled happy as she and her brother got attention from their fathers.

"Yuma! Astral!"

Both looked up when they saw Kotori and Tetsuo running towards them.

"Are you two alright? We were able to shake off the guards so we went back to you. But when we got there we only found Kaito and Shark unconscious. Shark came by and told us about Black Mist became berserk. So we went to look for you two. Are you two okay? Where is Black Mist? What is this place? And where are…Oh my god." Kotori exclaimed when she notices the girl in Yuma's arm.

"Oh my god, Yuma is that the baby?" Kotori asked in excitement as she looked at the girl.

Yuma chuckled. "Yes. Well, one of them."

"One of them?" Tetsuo asked in confuse.

Yuma scooped a little bit at the side causing both teens to gasp when they saw Astral holding the other baby.

"Two babies?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Yep, a twin. That's why the orb had two colors." Yuma explained.

Kotori looked at the babies, adoring of how cute they looked. Even though they weren't humans she wasn't repulsed by it. She walked closer to Yuma. "Can I hold her?" She asked.

Yuma nodded and carefully lay the girl in Kotori's arms. The girl looked at in curiosity. She reached her tiny hand s to Kotori's face. Kotori gasped as she felt the soft skin of the girl in her face. "Aaaaaawww aren't you cute." Kotori cooed causing the girl to giggle, approving the strange person. Then the girl notice Kotori's side knot she reached her hands to it and started to pull.

Kotori yelped from pain. Yuma quickly grabbed the tiny hands of the girl. "Oh no, no sweetie. Daddy's friend's hair is something not to play with." Yuma said half-laughing while untangling the girl's hands from Kotori's hair. "Sorry Kotori."

Kotori chuckled. "Don't worry Yuma. She didn't know." She then smiled. "Seems to be she isn't the only one who is curious."

Yuma turned around and laughed. The boy, who was still in Astral's arms, was poking his little hand into Tetsuo belly. Like it was fascinated of how round it was. Luckily Tetsuo laughed from the attention he got from the boy.

"So Yuma what happened here?" Kotori asked.

Yuma explained everything Black Mist going berserk, Hope who killed Black Mist, how he fused with Astral and saving the kids with a Zexal weapon but that Dr. Faker got away. The only thing he kept out was how Black Mist violated Astral. He felt that Astral wouldn't want their friends to know that.

After a while the rest, except for Kaito, came as well. They also were surprised to see the twin but were happy and relieved as well.

"Where is Kaito?" Yuma asked.

"We don't know. When he came by he said that the rest was up to you and left. Something tells me that Orbital knew what happen here and told Kaito." Cat said.

"Too bad. I wanted to thank him for helping us. Without him I would never found Astral and the children." Yuma said.

"I thought I wasn't hearing well. But is it true that Kaito helped you finding me?" Astral asked in surprise.

"Yeah I know. It surprised me as well. But now I am glad that he did." Yuma said.

"Come on let's get out of here before something bad happens again. Beside Grandma would love to meet the twin." Kari said which the whole group agreed.

When Kotori give back the girl to Yuma they left the place leaving behind a horrible memory.

* * *

After a while they came finally home. They had to take the long route to Yuma's house but it was the only route that made sure Astral and the children weren't noticed.

Haru gasped in delight on the moment when she saw the twin. "Oh my look how adorable they are." She cooed. Both kids giggled when they saw the elder woman. "They are beautiful. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Grandma." Yuma said proud.

"What I still don't understand is that when we didn't felt it was a twin before. Why did we only felt one pair of hands?" Tetsuo asked.

"I think both of them reach one hand to you. That way it felt like a pair of hands." Astral explained.

"By the way, how are going to name them?" Kotori asked.

"Well if it was a girl we were going to name it Elisa and the boy Ren." Yuma said.

"Elisa and Ren, sounds great." Cashwell said.

"What do you think Elisa? Do you like your name?" Yuma cooed, rubbing her cheek. The girl squalled in delight. "That was pretty clear." Yuma said.

"And what about you little guy? You like your name?" Tetsuo asked to the boy in Astral's arms. The boy copied the same sound as his sister.

Haru chuckled. "Elisa and Ren welcome to the family."

Everyone laughed and started to talk about the twin as they all wanted to hold the twin turn by turn. Kari was first a little hesitated for holding the girl but after the child lay in her arms and smiled at her she completely relaxed.

After a while Yuma got the boy in his arms, which yawned and curled close to his chest. The girl, tired as well, rubbed in her eyes and made a whining sound.

"I think the twins need there rest. They went through a lot of things." Kari said.

Yuma started to yawn too as he felt his eyes getting heavy. "And they not the only one." Yuma said tired.

"Come one, let the family take their rest." Haru said.

Everyone bid goodnight to Yuma, Astral and the twin before heading towards home. After they said goodnight to Haru and Kari, the family withdraw inside Yuma's room. They laid the twins, who were already in a deep sleep, inside the crib they installed in Yuma's room.

"For now they can use the same crib together, but later we need another one." Astral said.

Yuma stretched himself. "Don't worry I will arrange that with Kari." He mumbled softly, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yuma, you should get your rest as well. You look like you while fall asleep right where you are standing." Astral said softly.

Yuma nodded and shuffled to his bed where he dropped himself on the bed. He removed his jacket and belt before lying down again. He looked up to Astral. "What about you?" He asked.

"I don't need sleep Yuma. You know that." Astral answered.

"I know, but aren't you tired? The birth didn't go smoothly as we hoped. Come. There is enough place for you" Yuma said as he scooped a little bit to make place.

"No I am fine Yuma." Astral quickly said, Yuma looked at him worried. "Really, Yuma. I am fine. You on the other hand need to go to sleep."

Yuma wasn't buying on Astral's words but he felt so tired that he decided to leave it, for now. "Okay then. Goodnight Astral." Yuma mumbled before closing his a while Astral heard Yuma was deep asleep by the boy's steady breaths.

Astral sighed sadly. Of course he was happy that the children were safe and sound. He we glad he was back with there was indeed something that troubled Astral. Astral lower himself on the floor with his knees to his chest.

Astral shivered when the memory, that troubled him, plagued his mind.

_/Will if everything will be alright? Will it ever be the same?/_ Astral wonder as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

* * *

Dairey: So the names are Elisa and Ren. Elisa comes from the combination of Eli and Melissa. :) And Ren is the japanese name for 'water lily'. It kind of rememberd me of Astral's birth so I picked that name

Syns: We hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review and see ya next time.

Next time: the aftermath. Will Yuma able to discover Astral's burden feelings? And what will he do if to relieve Astral from it? Find out next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Dairey: Newest chapter is one!

Syns: Noooo not good.

Dairey: Huh? Why not?

Syns: Because it's going to be the second last before the last one :(

Dairey: Hey every story has his ending. I can't drag this one forever. Beside I am thinking on new stories.

Syns: Really?

Dairey: Well yeah. I am not burn out. Either way let them enjoy the new chapter.

Syns: enjoy. Warning**: this chapter contains lemon! Don't like it don't read it between the warning!**

* * *

Several days have been passed since the birth of the twins and Yuma was fully enjoying his role as a father. The weekend finally arrived so he could spend all of his attention to the kids.

A soft blanket was spread out in his room were the boy lay on his back while playing with a rattle. Yuma, who also lay on his back, was holding the girl high above his head. The girl squalled happy.

"Hahaha, you like that? Don't you Elisa?" Yuma laughed.

The girl smiled down at her father, her little hands reached downwards him, indicating she wanted to hold him. Yuma chuckled as he brought the girl down so she lay on his chest. She rubbed her head against his chest.

Yuma felt that warm fuzzle feeling that every new parent felt when they hold their first new born one. He just couldn't believe that the children were here. And now they were, he never ever wanted to loss them.

"You are so cute Elisa. And you remind me so hard about Astral." Yuma said. The mention on Astral changed Yuma's happy thoughts into lesser happy ones.

Yuma have notice that Astral have been acting very distantly against him and the twins. Sure he felt that Astral loved him and the twins with all of his heart, but he always tried to avoid physical contact. While Yuma wanted to take all the time before Astral becomes a spirit again.

It made Yuma sad that Astral didn't hug or kiss him anymore.

Suddenly a whining sound reached his ears. He saw that the boy had crawl to him and began to pull at his jacket to get his attention.

Yuma instantly pushed the sad feelings away and smiled to the boy. "Aaaaw, you're cute to Ren. Daddy loves you both very much." Yuma said as he tickled the boy. The boy laughed as his father tickled him.

"And I am 100% sure Astral loves you two to." Yuma said. He looked down to the girl seeing she snuggled closer to him with tired eyes.

"Time for a nap." Yuma said as he picked up the girl and lay her down in the crib. He then picked the boy, who also started to get sleepy, and lay him next to his sleeping sister.

He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. He saw his sister coming in. "Yuma? Grandma and I are going to buy a second crib. We will be back in a couple hours." Kari said.

"Okay sis." Yuma said.

When Kari left the room Yuma started to wonder where Astral was. "Is he inside the key again?" Yuma sighed. "He is more there then with me."

He climbed up to the attic he sees the key lying next to picture of his parents. As he picked it up he gasped of how cold it felt. Although the key is made from gold Yuma always have notice the key felt warm. But now it felt cold and kill.

"Is that all because of Astral?" He mumbles. "Astral are you there? Can you please come out?"

In a flash Astral appeared. "What's wrong Yuma? Are you and the twin alright?" Astral asked.

Yuma tapped his foot with his hands on his hips. "Maybe if you will be more around you didn't have to ask that." Yuma said sternly.

Astral wasn't really surprised by Yuma's comment. Sadly he looked down. "I apologize." He said quietly.

An awkwardly silence felt between them. Yuma kept looking to Astral who kept his gaze to the floor.

"Astral, what's wrong? Why do you keep avoiding me?" Yuma said sadly, swallowing hard feeling a lump forming in his throat. He tried his best to keep the tears in as a quiet sob escaped his lips.

But it was loud enough for Astral's ears to pick. He looked up to see Yuma fighting to not let his tears fell, his body softly trembling.

"I-I really miss you. I miss to lie in your arms. I miss the moments you smile at me and you telling me that you love me. Why are you doing this Astral? Why are you staying away from me?" Yuma sobbed as the lump in his throat grew.

He looked at Astral, waiting for an answer. But all he saw was the blue being wanted to go to him and hug him. But every time he decided to get close the boy he changes his mind.

"I am sorry Yuma." Astral said sincere.

"I don't want your apology! I want you!" Yuma cried.

"I know." Astral said softly.

"No, you don't! Do you have any idea how much it hurts?! I feel like a part of me is missing! If it wasn't for the twins I would feel completely alone! You have no idea-Astral?" Yuma stopped his yelling; thank goodness the twins didn't wake up from it, when he saw tears falling from his mismatched eyes.

Astral didn't cried or sobbed but his eyes were shinning with same loneliness and pain that Yuma felt.

Yuma didn't understand. If Astral felt the same as he did, why is he still avoiding Yuma?

"I do have an idea on how you feel Yuma. More than you know." Astral said sadly. "It's just." Astral stopped as he was trying to find the right way to explain it.

"What Astral? It just what?" Yuma asked.

Astral sighed. "It's just…. I am afraid."

"Afraid?" Yuma repeated in confuse.

Astral nodded as he closed his eyes. "I am afraid whenever you will touch me; even it is just a kiss, hug or stroke, that I will only feel…him."

Yuma didn't understand at first who Astral was talking about. But then it became al crystal clear to him.

Black Mist. Astral was talking about Black Mist and what the number had done to him. Yuma trembled as he remembered how he saw the evil number lying on top of Astral. He still saw how one tentacle was thrusting inside Astral as the others were rubbing Astral's gems forcing him to moan.

On that moment he felt how his stomach turned, almost vomiting from the sight before him.

Of course now he understands what Astral was afraid off. He was afraid that Yuma's affections will bring him back to that moment.

"Is that also why you don't interact with the kids?" Yuma asked.

Astral nodded.

Yuma then silently walked up at Astral. Gently he placed a hand on Astral cheek trying to rub the silent tears away.

As he expected Astral snapped his head up and started to back up. But Yuma grabbed firmly, yet gently, Astral's shoulder prevented him to back away from him. Astral trembled as he felt like he was trapped again.

His body trembled violently as his breathing became rapid and harsh.

"Shhh…It's alright Astral…You're with me..Yuma…Remember? You're with me." Yuma said softly. It broke Yuma's heart to see Astral so scared.

Slowly Astral came back to reality. His breathing started to calm down but his trembling remained. "See..You're not inside the Heartland Tower…You're not trapped…And you're definitely not with Black Mist…He's gone. And you're safe with me and the twins."

Yuma continued stroking Astral's cheek trying to calm him down. And it worked. Astral trembling stopped slowly. But there was still fear in Astral's eyes.

"S-sorry Yuma. I can't help it." Astral sobbed.

Yuma shook his head. "No, it's alright Astral. I see now why you stayed away from me. And I fully understand it. Don't worry. Time will heal the wounds. And I am willingly to wait for you to recover. But can you please stop hiding away? Okay?" Yuma said as he let go of Astral. He started to walk to ladder to check on the kids as a hand grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" Astral said quickly.

Yuma looked surprised at Astral, wondering what was wrong. "Yes Astral?"

Astral didn't say a word as he pulled Yuma down to the floor. Now the boy was standing on his hands and knees above Astral who laid himself on his back.

"A-astral what are you?" Yuma stutter, wondering where Astral was going with this.

Hesitantly Astral place the hand he still was holding on one of his gems by his shoulder.

"Astral." Yuma said softly as started to get what Astral was doing.

"I want to be with you again." Astral whispered. "I want to hold you again, kiss you again without thinking about Black Mist."

"Aren't you scared?" Yuma asked.

"I am terrified, but I trust you. The way you calmed me after I started to panic prove to me that you can heal me." Astral whispered.

Yuma wasn't sure of this was the right thing to do. But the pleading look of Astral was so intense that Yuma couldn't resist it. And who knows maybe this is what Astral really needed.

"Alright, but if you started to feel uncomfortable tell me to stop. I don't want you to force you." Yuma said softly.

Astral nodded, happy that Yuma wants to fulfill wish. "Just relax." Yuma said

**Lemon starts here! Don't like it scroll to the next bold line!**

Yuma leaned his face closer to Astral as he softly rubbed his lips against Astral's blue ones, one of his hands running through his blue-ish hair. Yuma then closed the gap completely and pressed his lips against Astral's lips.

Astral closed his eyes. He almost forgot how warm and soft Yuma's lips felt. Yuma's tongue rubbed against his lips asking he could enter. Astral approved his request and opened his mouth slightly.

Yuma slipped his tongue inside Astral's wet cavern as he explored every inch of it. He moaned softly on how energetic and mysterious Astral tasted.

Astral ran his hand over Yuma's arms, slowly he went up and wrapped his arms around Yuma's shoulders.

Yuma was happy when he heard Astral moaning too. It meant that Astral was started to enjoy it as well.

Then he recalled his left hand still resting on Astral's gem. Carefully he rubbed his hand palm over the surface of the gem.

It was then when he felt Astral trembling. Not from pleasure but fear. Astral mind started to trick him by letting him feel like he was rubbed by the cold tentacles again.

Yuma immediately stopped his kissing and stroke Astral's forehead. "Shhhh, it's alright Astral. Just relax." Yuma soothed him.

Astral then felt the pressure on his gems disappear and saw only Yuma's hand on his gem shoulder.

"Do I need to stop?" Yuma asked.

Astral shook his head. "No, please. You just surprised me, that's all." Astral said softly.

"Okay next time I will warn you." Yuma said.

Astral nodded as he rubbed Yuma's hand that laid his gem, encouraging him to continue. Yuma did it again but this time slowly so he didn't put much pressure on Astral.

Astral closed his eyes again and moaned. Yuma slowly kept stroking until he speeded up a little bit. Astral arched his back a little bit as he moaned louder.

Yuma then decided to do more. "I am going to touch another gem Astral." Yuma warned him.

Astral nodded as Yuma leaned down and licked the gem on his other shoulder. Astral let out a soft cry as he threw his head back. Yuma released his hand of Astral's hair and intertwined his fingers it with Astral's whose hand laid beside his head.

Astral moaned as he enjoy every second. He felt how Yuma softly and carefully touched him. It felt so different when Black Mist touched him. When the Number had touched him there was nothing, nothing but coldness, lust and pain. But with Yuma he feels so much when the young boy touched him. Love, caring, trust, warmth, safety.

To him there weren't making love but finding a way back to each other. And Yuma was doing it by not forcing anything but taking slow and gently.

After a while Yuma started to lick down, keeping an eye on Astral so he could see if he should stop. But Astral wasn't showing any sign of fear of discomfort. His eyes where closed as he painted, his cheeks slightly flushing.

Yuma came down to his gems near his lower area. He took one of the gems in his mouth as he started to suck on it. His hand on the gem also came down and gave the other gem a treatment as well.

"Yuma." Astral moaned, his free hand rested on Yuma's black hair.

Yuma eyes shinned with happiness. He was so glad to hear Astral's moaning sound again. Oh, how much he missed that.

Minutes went by when Yuma felt that is was time for a step further. He stopped his treatment on the gems and sat up.

Astral peeked through one eye to see what Yuma was doing. Yuma saw Astral had opened an eye, so he lowered his hand further so it was a couple inches away from Astral's entrance.

"May I?" Yuma asked.

Astral hesitate if he should give permission, but Yuma have been so gentle with him until now. He knew Yuma would never do anything to hurt him.

He gave a slight nod, telling Yuma to go on.

Yuma slipped on finger into Astral. He winced how the walls suddenly tighten hard around his finger. Astral's body was doing almost everything to get the intruder out. He also saw how Astral stiffed ad his eyes went wide.

"Shhh Astral, relax. It's alright." Yuma quickly said as he rubbed he free hand over Astral's cheek. Again Astral came back by Yuma's actions. Yuma wanted to pull out but Astral stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"N-no don't worry I am fine." Astral whispered.

"You don't look fine." Yuma said.

"No, it's okay. I-I know it will feel better." Astral assured him.

Yuma sighed as he nodded. "Okay, just try to relax your body Astral. If you don't, it will only hurt more." Astral did as Yuma told him and forced his body to relax.

When Yuma felt the pressure around his finger ceased away he slowly pushed his finger in and out. When he felt he stretched the spirit enough he added another finger.

Again Astral did his best to relax his body. Yuma was pushing his fingers in every angle trying to find that spot that could help Astral feel better.

Suddenly Astral gasped loudly and threw his back. Yuma grinned. Found it. He pushed his fingers in that same angle causing Astral to moan louder.

The blue being slightly thrashed his head. "Ah Yuma!" Astral cried.

Yuma swallowed hard. The sound of Astral crying and moaning his name was really turning him on. He started to feel how thigh his pants were getting as his body temperature rose. He had to use all his strength of not pounding his body onto Astral right now. He didn't want to scare Astral off.

Sadly the sight of Astral moaning, sweating and thrashing with his red cheeks wasn't actually helpful.

After a long time Yuma couldn't take it anymore. The throbbing erection trapped in his pants started to get painful.

He removed his fingers from Astral's entrance and jumped up. He started to pull of his jacket and tried to pull his T-shirt over his head. While he struggle he felt two hands unbuckle his belt.

When he finally was able to pull it off his T-shirt he was greeted by the sight of Astral sitting on his knees pulling his zipper down.

Astral must have understood why Yuma suddenly stopped and jumped up. His blue hands grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxer pulling them down.

Yuma moaned when he felt his erection free from the thigh fabric. Astral was quite surprise how hard Yuma already was. Yet he was glad that he still could arouse Yuma after all what had happened between him and Black Mist.

He softly grabbed Yuma's manhood and started to lick it softly. Yuma hissed from Astral's actions. He felt his legs turning in to jelly as the pleasure tingle through his body. They were trembling as Yuma tried his best to stay on his feet.

Without any warning Astral took Yuma's length into his mouth. Yuma yelped as felt his member surround by warm wetness. He had to lean on Astral for not falling down.

"God Astral!" Yuma screamed. He cursed under his breath. Why did that spirit have to be so good in this?

Astral sucked a couple times before Yuma stopped by pushing him away gently.

When Astral looked at him questionable he smiled. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. If you continued like that I would have come in your mouth and I want to come inside you." He said between his breaths.

Astral nodded in understanding. He then lie himself on his back again as Yuma lay down with him.

"Spread your legs a little bit." Yuma said.

Astral did what Yuma asked of him so the boy could place his member before his entrance.

"Ready?" Yuma asked.

Astral nodded.

Yuma then slowly pushed himself in Astral.

Astral though it would be alright. But it didn't. Even though Yuma stretched him it still felt the pain shooting through his back. He let out a scream of pain. Shortly Yuma stopped his movements as he heard Astral cry. He saw that Astral closed his eyes tightly, his face scrunched up in pain.

**This is small save part. You need to read it to follow the story.**

"Astral? Everything alright?" Yuma asked in concern.

Astral didn't respond as Black Mist's face flashed before his eyes grinning evilly down to him. His laugh echoed in his head.

"_You're all my Astral. Hahahahaha. You now forever belong to me now. And there is nothing that worthless brat can do about it. Hahahahahahahaha!" _

Astral tried his best to get far away from Black Mist but wherever he turned to Black Mist was always in front of him.

_/Master./_

_/Reiki?/ _Astral gasped in surprise when he heard the female Number.

_/Black Mist's wrong, you will never belong to him. What has happened is a thing of the past. And the past can't be change./_

_/ I know. The memories keeps haunting me. I don't think I will ever be free from then./_

_/ That's not true master. Only you have to do is letting them go and focus on the future./_

_/The future?/_

_/Your future is with the young master and the twins. They are your medicine against the pain that Black Mist caused. They will always protect you. Think about them and Black Mist will never return again./_

_/Yuma? The twins?/_ When Astral thought about them he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to see a smiling Yuma holding the twins. Al three of them were radiating a light that started to eat away at Black Mist body. The evil Number roared in pain as he fade away leaving nothing behind. Even de darkness around Astral disappeared so they were standing at in a beautiful meadow full with colorful flowers reaching to their hips.

Astral started to tear up from the wonderful sight before him.

_/Your right Reiki. Black Mist is gone and I am with Yuma and the twins now. They are my future and I won't let Black Mist getting in the way of that. Thank you./_

When Astral opened his eyes he was back in Yuma's bedroom. Yuma was still on top of him with his arms around his body and his head resting right under his chin. He felt how Yuma was shaking from sobbing as tears felt on his chest.

"Yuma?" Astral asked wondering why Yuma was crying.

Yuma lifted his head as heard Astral's voice. "Astral! You're back! I..I though... I thought that I broke you. I kept crying your name b-but you didn't responded. I thought that I ..that I.." Yuma couldn't finish it before pressing his face close to Astral's chest and cried bitter tears.

Astral started to rub Yuma's back in an attempt to calm down the distressed teen.

"It's alright Yuma. Nothing is your fault." Astral said.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have done this. You weren't ready!" Yuma cried.

"No Yuma. I am glad that you are doing this. It made me realized something." Astral said.

Yuma lifted his head again and looked at Astral puzzled. He face told him to explain his insight.

"I finally realized that I was scared of a something that is a memory now. Black Mist is gone and will never hurt me again. I thought I belonged to him, but I don't. I never have. He is a memory, a thing of the past. And I have to let it go an embrace the future which is with you and the children. I finally free Yuma. Thanks to you." Astral explained.

Yuma, who had listened very closely, looked at him with wide eyes. Then his eyes started to shine with happiness and relief. He was so glad he was able to release Astral from Black Mist grip.

He leaned closer and rubbed his nose with Astral causing the spirit to chuckle. "I am glad you're feeling better." He said happy. He smile even became wider as he saw Astral's eyes shining with life again.

**Lemon starts again! Scroll to next bold line if you don't like lemon (Although I have a hunch that nobody mind the lemon)**

Suddenly he realized something. His cheeks turned pink. "Euhm, Astral? I am still inside you." Yuma mumble softly.

Astral chuckled when he understood why Yuma felt so awkward about it. With a gentle roll of his hips he showed what he wanted Yuma to do. He moaned as the tip of Yuma's member stoked his pleasure spot.

Getting the hints Yuma pulled his member out before pushing back in. Yuma moaned as he felt the warm walls thigh around his member. With a couple thrusts he found Astral's spot again.

"Ah yes!" Astral cried out in pure bliss, throwing his head back.

Yuma grabbed Astral's legs and lay them over his shoulder giving him more access to thrust deeper.

Their body shimmered from the sweat on their body as the temperature rose inside the attic. The sounds of their gasps and moans filled the room.

At one point Astral's and Yuma's gaze locked onto one another. Neither of them said a word as their eyes spoke for them. Telling how much they loved and cared about each other, that neither would trade this for anything in the world.

Yuma leaned down pressing his lips against Astral's sweaty lips pouring all his love in this one kiss. Their tongue danced around their mouth as they battle for dominance. Astral ran his hand through Yuma's black hair while Yuma's hands stroked the gems on his body.

Astral pulled his lips away leaving a thin string of saliva between them. "Please, Yuma. Faster!" Astral moaned, tired of the slow pace.

Yuma, eagerly wanted to fulfill Astral request, started to thrust faster and harder.

"Yuma! Ah Yuma! S-so good!" Astral moaned loud.

"Y-you have no i-idea how much I m-missed this Astral." Yuma moaned.

"M-me to." Astral said his hands still intertwined with Yuma's hair. "Y-Yuma I feeling ge-etting close to..Aaah!"

"S-some am I Astral!" Yuma moaned. He started to rub one of the gems on Astral's shoulder very hard and fast helping to get Astral his climax.

Several hard thrust later Astral finally came to his release.

"YUMA!" Astral cried as he arched his back as far he could.

The walls around Yuma's member become so thigh that it didn't take long before he came to.

"ASTRAL!" The boy cried as he released inside Astral. He then used all his strength of not collapsing on Astral. With trembling arms he pulled himself out and drop right next to him.

**Lemon is over! Safe to read again!**

"T-that felt soooo good." Yuma gasped.

Astral crawled closer to Yuma so he could hug the boy close to him. "T-thank you Yuma." Astral whispered gratefully.

Yuma smiled as he returned the hug. They lay close to each other when suddenly Yuma shrieked and jumped up causing to push Astral away from him.

Astral looked at him in surprise. "Yuma what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I released inside you! My essence is inside you! You're going to be pregnant again!" Yuma shrieked terrified.

Astral chuckled. Yuma hearing that he looked at Astral in shock. "What are you laughing about?! This is bad! My sister is going to kill me!"

"Relax Yuma. After birth Astral beings can't get pregnant for two weeks. So we are safe for now." Astral explained.

"Really?" Yuma asked. After Astral nodded Yuma sighed in relief. "Man, that's so good news to hear." The boy laid his hand on his still beating heart. "Next time we are using condoms you hear me."

"What's a condom?" Astral asked in confuse.

Yuma groaned as he tried to think of a way to explain that. But then he heard one of the children crying finally awake. He quickly pulled his clothes together. When he finally had his clothes back on he noticed Astral wasn't in the attic anymore. He also didn't hear the sound of crying anymore.

He quickly climbed down the ladder to see Astral holding the girl rocking her gently. The girl looked at him squalling happy. It made him his heart jump from happiness. Seeing Astral finally holding back one the children were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He then heard the boy making sound as well. He walked at the crib picking up the boy. Astral floated closer to him and placed a small kiss on Yuma's lips.

"Love you Yuma." Astral whispered.

Yuma smiled back as he returned the kiss and whispered back. "Love you to Astral."

Astral closed his eyes as he leaned his head on Yuma's head as he floated a little bit higher then Yuma. He was eternal grateful for be with Yuma and the twins. They had some rough bumps on the way but their love had helped them overcoming every one of them.

_/I have no idea on where the future will bring us. But as long Yuma and the twins are at my side I will look forward to it. It will be the brightest future in the world. And I don't wish for anything else./_

* * *

Dairey: Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Not to long I hope.

Syns: *weaving a fan*

Dairey: What in the world are you doing?

Syns: That lemon. It sure is very ...tantalizing

Dairey: Oooookay anyway, hope you guys like and see you in the last chapter of Astral is WHAT?

Syns: Don't forget to preview please.

Next chapter: epilogue of the story

P.S: I have started a keyshipping comic. The story is original of someone I have met. She is a awesome writer and keyshipping lover just like me and I asked if I could turn one of her keyhsipping fafic into a comic. Go to my profile and find the link to my devaintart account. Now there is only the cover and page one but more comes soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Dairey: New chapter!

Syns: But sadly the last one of this fanfic

Dairey: Enjoy

* * *

7 years later the old house of the Tsukumo still looks the same way. The only difference was the sound of children laughing in the garden.

"You're it!" Elisa yelled as she tapped her brother's shoulder. The boy chased the girl while she flew away from him as fast as she could. When the boy became to near her she flew up in the sky.

"Hey, not fair Elisa! I can't fly like you do!" The boy said angry.

Elisa just stuck her purple tongue to her brother.

"Dad! Tell Elisa to play the game fair!" The boy whined.

21 year old Yuma lay on the porch while watching the kids playing the game. His head resting on Astral's lap. A couple months after the birth Astral became a spirit again. But much to Yuma's happiness they were still able to touch each other.

"Elisa, you know Ren can't reach you from up there. Play nice." Yuma said.

Elisa chuckled. "I am just teasing Daddy." She said as she flew down again to be chased by Ren again.

Yuma sighed as he relaxed on Astral's lap. He liked how Astral was running his hand through his black hair.

In the seven years so many things had happen.

Ren and Elisa grow into happy 7 years old kids. And it was clear now how much one looked more to the other.

Ren maybe looked like human, but was the same as Astral. Smart, calm, curious and very self-conscious.

While Elisa looked more like an Astral being, but was the spitting image of Yuma. Short-tempered, brave, friendly and sometimes she pulled little pranks.

Also they run into Dr. Faker again. But with the power of his friends Yuma and Astral were able to defeat him once and for, saving Astral world with it. After the battle Astral was allowed to return, but choose to stay with Yuma and the twins.

Yuma have changed a little bit. He had grow a couple inches so now he was almost as tall as Kari. His voice also change a little bit. It wasn't high like when he was 13 but it didn't change much compairing to 7 years ago.

And much to Yuma's suprise Astral also grow a couple inches. On the other hand Yuma was glad that Astral had grow aswell. Otherwise there would have been to much difference of high between them.

Yuma was now learning at the highest duel academy there is, together with Shark, Testuo and even Kaito who had become their friend. And although there was a lot of dueling, there was also a lot of theory. Which nobody ever told him about that, but luckily Astral helped him once and a while.

Suddenly there happy moment was disturbed by the doorbell.

Elisa squealed. "Aunt Kari is here!" Elisa said happy. "Race you to door Ren." She yelled, jumping up and flew past her fathers.

"Okay calm down you two or I won't open the door." Yuma said while he entered the living room.

Yuma, Astral and the twins still lived in his old house with Haru. But Kari decided 3 years ago to spread her own wings. And strangely enough she spread them with Charlie, which first was a surprise to all of them. But things went very well between the two. In fact it went so well that they just got their first child.

"But Daddy, I want to see the baby." Elisa pouted.

Yuma chuckled as he opened the door to see Kari and Charlie standing before the door with a small bundle in Kari's arms.

"Uncle Charlie!" Elisa said happy as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"Well if it isn't my special niece. How are you doing princess?" Charlie asked.

A couple months after Charlie and Kari were together Kari told them about Elisa and Ren. Charlie thought first that Kari was joking. But after he saw Elisa he knew Kari was telling the truth. He even fainted. After hours he came by so Kari could explain the rest. Of course Charlie was a little freaked out by it. But in time he discovers how wonderful Elisa and Ren were. He now loved them as he loved his family.

"Is that the baby Aunt Kari?" Ren asked curious his mismatched eyes focused on the bundle in Kari's arms.

Elisa gasped. "Let me see! Let me see." The girl said very excitement, flying in circles around Kari.

Kari chucked as she removed a little bit of the blanket that was wrapped around the baby. Yuma picked Ren up so he had a better look on the baby.

"Ooooh look how small she is." Elisa squealed.

Ren's eyes where shinning with surprise and amaze. It was the first time they ever saw a baby in real life.

"Were we that small too Dad?" Ren asked, turned his head to Yuma.

Yuma nodded. "Yes, you two were as small as your little niece."

"Really?" Elisa said surprised. "And was your stomach also as large as Aunt Kari Father?"

Astral chuckled, shook his head. "No Elisa, you two looked a little bit different during the pregnancy."

The little girl opened her tiny little eyes. Elisa smiled at the baby. "Hello, I am Elisa and that's my twin brother Ren. We are your cousins. Isn't that great?"

The baby made a gurgling sound that caused Elisa to be confused.

"Daddy what did she say? Is that a language that only humans understand?"

Yuma laughed. "The baby is not old enough to say words yet. She will in couple years." He explained to the confused girl.

The baby suddenly started to cry making Elisa and Ren worried which Kari saw immediately. "Looks like someone is hungry. Charlie, can you give me the bottle?" Kari asked as she sat down on the couch.

Charlie opened the bag he was holding and pulled out the baby bottle. "Hey Yuma, can you heat this up for a sec?"

"Sure." Yuma said. He put Ren back down as he grabbed the bottle and went to the kitchen.

When Astral was sure Yuma was out of sight he floated closer to Elisa. "Elisa. Ask your aunt if she has the thing I have asked for."

A grin appeared on the girl's face. She knew what her father had asked for. She couldn't wait for the look on her dad's face. She flew to Kari. "Aunt Kari. Father asked if you have it."

Kari smiled. She pulled a little box out of her pants. "I hope he likes it." Kari said happy.

Elisa carefully showed to his father who nodded in approve.

"He likes it, thank you Aunt Kari." Elisa said.

"Quickly we have to hide it before dad sees it." Ren said.

Yuma just came inside the living room with the warmed up bottle to see Ren and Elisa heading upstairs quickly.

"Where are they going so fast?" Yuma wondered.

"Oh Ren just wanted to show Elisa something. They will be soon downstairs." Kari lied quickly.

Yuma wasn't completely falling for it; he looked up with a suspicious face.

"Euhm, Yuma? The food for the baby?" Kari said, trying to get Yuma's mind of the twins.

"Huh? Oh, right." Yuma grinned sheeply.

* * *

Hours later Kari, Charlie went home to put the baby in bed. Of course they needed to get through a wall of whining and pouting of the twins, who didn't want to say goodbye to the baby yet.

After Yuma promised them that they will visit once and a while they were content for now.

While Haru was making dinner Astral asked Yuma to get inside the key with him. Yuma, who was curious why Astral wanted him inside they key, followed him.

"Is there something wrong Astral?" Yuma asked.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. I just had something to ask you." Astral said with a smile.

He gently took Yuma's hand in his blue hand. "Yuma, I know that in the beginning we didn't start so well."

"Not so well is an understatement Astral." Yuma said rolling his eyes.

Astral chuckled. "I had to admit that I thought you were the most stubbornness and short-temper person I have ever seen."

"Geez thanks Astral." Yuma mumble.

"But in time I saw past that and saw a someone who was kind, loyal, warm and had the strongest heart I have ever seen in a human. I finally saw that you're the most important person in my life."

Yuma became completely silent when Astral talked about him. Astral words were so full with emotion.

"And when I showed you my love you returned that love. That moment made me the happiest being in world. And I want to have you at my side for the rest of my life."

Astral then suddenly bent hem down to his knee. Yuma gasped. Was this really happening? Astral then revealed he little box he had been hiding behind his back. When he opened Yuma saw a ring with small stone that had two colors blue and ruby red.

Yuma had his hand before his mouth, his eyes wide looking at the ring.

"Yuma Tsukumo, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Astral..I…I.." Yuma was completely speechless. But eventually he yelled: "YES! YES!"

Yuma threw himself on Astral while kissing him passionately. Astral lose his balance and felt on the floor with Yuma on top of him. When he pulled away he looked happily at Astral. "I do Astral! I want to marry you!"

Astral happily took the ring out of the box and smoothly place the ring on Yuma's finger.

Yuma admired the ring, loving the color of the ring.

"Hey? How did you get your hands on this ring?" Yuma asked in surprise.

"I asked Ren and Elisa to ask your sister to help me. They told her what kind of ring I wanted and she and your friends did the rest." Astral explained.

"So when the kids suddenly went upstairs.." Yuma suddenly realized.

"They went to hide the ring inside the key." Astral answered his question.

Yuma chuckled. "Little rascals."

"Yes, but they are _our _little rascals." Astral said.

"And I am grateful for that." Yuma said with a smile.

Yuma then laid his head right under Astral's chin while the spirit runs his hand through his hair and rubbing his back.

Yuma moaned softly. "I love you Astral." He whispered softly.

"Love you to Yuma. Forever and ever." Astral whispered back as the lay on the spaceship enjoying their love that gave them wonderful twins. It will be long life of happines that they will have for the rest of their live.

THE END

* * *

Dairey: well that's it. The end

Syns: We want to say thank you for al the reviewers who have read this story until the end.

Dairey: Yes thank you so much for all your kinds words. It's thx to you guys that I kept continued writing.

Syns: Also we have a couple ideas for new story.

1. A sequel of this story: Ren and Elisa want to discover the outside world. So they sneak out. But before Yuma can find them and bring them safe home Ren and Elisa get capture by the goverment. What are Yuma and Astral going to do save the children? And what will happen when they even discover about Astral?

2. Astral has forfilled his mission. He finally can go home. But Yuma is in love with Astral and doesn't want Astral to leave his life. So when Astral goes through the portal to go home Yuma jumps right after him. But during the transport something goes wrong. A leftover of Barian wants to take revenge on Yuma. Luckily Yuma survive the attack and escapes. Unfortunally Yuma is now lost in the most dangerous parts of Astral world. Will he and Astral ever be togheter or will Yuma die by the hands of a Barian?

3. In this story Astral beings and humans have life together as long the humans exist. Yuma is boy with no family trying to survive on the street. But when a couple of bad guys want to hurt him badly he is saved by Prince Astral. Not only he saves the boy from the bullies but also offer him a job at the palace. During he staying there Yuma discover that Astral isn't that bad as the rumors he had heard. But discover that the horrible rumors about Astral's twin brother, Black Mist, are true. What will happen between Yuma and Astral? And what is Black Mist up to? And what does he knows about Yuma's family?

Dairey: so these are the stories I might want to write. But wich one do you guys I have to start with. Leave it in the review and I will see wich story will be the winner.

Syns: one little note: right now Dairey is working on keyshipping comic and a request comic. So the update will be lesser then before.

Dairey: So if I don't update for a long time, don't panic or don't worry I have not abandoned the story. If, and I say IF, I ever stop a story I would let you know. I don't leave a story without any sign or explonation.

Syns: That's all for now guys, see ya later and please review. I might made a poll of the future story on my account...after I figured out how to do that ;)

Dairey: Bye


End file.
